


Vampire Princess

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 43,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw..” A young woman begged the police officer to listen to her story. She’d seen someone shapeshift and try to sneak into her father’s office. She had caught them though and they threatened her before disappearing. “I just want him safe, and of course his bodyguards didn’t listen..” 

“Look, I understand you want to protect your father. But we aren’t bodyguards. We’re police. I don’t see how he’ll listen to us.” The detective said gently. “He has bodyguards. If neither he or they believe there’s a threat, there’s not much we can do.”

The woman nodded slowly, wiping at her eyes, “I understand. Sorry for bothering you..” She stood and headed toward the door.

“Sorry we can’t help.”

She nodded again before heading outside. She walked slowly back toward the house, beginning to wonder if she just imagined things. 

A man she recognized as one of her father’s bodyguards approached, “Mia.”

She frowned, “Why aren’t you with dad?”

A sudden smirk crossed his face, “I’m here to take care of business.” He pulled out a knife and began approaching her quickly. 

Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to back up but ended up tripping and falling back. She let out a scream as the knife was plunged into her abdomen. “You.. you’re the shifter, aren’t you?”

The man smiled and turned away, “I have to get back to your father now.”

A gunshot rang out, splintering a tree beside her. “Stop right there!” A male voice shouted.

The shifter sighed before changing into a large dog and pouncing toward the man.

The man rapidly fired several more times before going down under the shifter.

The shifter eventually changed into a woman, unmoving as blood poured out.

Mia struggled to push herself up, trying to check on the shooter. Pain rushed through her though, making her movements jerky.

The man was revealed to be the detective she’d spoken to. He was unconscious, a gash at his hairline oozing blood. There were slashes in his suit jacket and dress shirt as well sluggishly bleeding. 

She tried to get him out from under the woman, wrapping a piece of cloth around the head wound. She was beginning to feel dizzy and soon, her eyes slipped shut. 

Isao blinked hazy eyes open, gingerly touching his head. He bit back a curse as he saw Mia, reaching for his phone. He contacted dispatch, summoning backup and an ambulance. Just as he finished, the world went dark again.

Mia woke, finding herself in a hospital room. She winced as she tried to move and look around.

“Stay still before you tear your stitches.” A soft voice instructed from a nearby chair.

“Who..?” 

“Detective Toriyama. Sorry I wasn’t faster.”

She shook her head as her eyes landed on him, “It’s alright. Thanks for helping. Are you okay?”

“Mild concussion. Couple of stitches. I’ll be fine.” He drank from a silver colored tumbler, his dark eyes bright in a pale face.

She nodded slowly, “At least dad is safe now.”

He winced, rubbing his neck anxiously. “Actually..”

She frowned, “What?”

“Back up only found us at the scene.”

Mia froze for a moment before trying to push herself up.

He stood and grabbed her shoulders. “Stop. Your father has gone into protective custody. He’ll be fine.”

She nodded slowly, “Are you sure?”

“Trust me.” He locked gazes with her. “You need to rest. You’ll be released tomorrow morning to my team’s custody until we catch this asshole.”

“Alright..” she rested back against the pillows.

He released her, retaking his seat quietly. He began drinking from his tumbler once more, occasionally glancing at her.

She’d closed her eyes and was half resting, half trying to figure out how to catch the shifter.

“Planning your escape?” The question was quiet, a hint of amusement in the words.

“Just wondering where to find that shapeshifter..” she admitted as she opened her eyes and looked over at him.

“Not your job. Though I shouldn’t be surprised after your father’s description of you.” He had a small smile on his lips as he leaned back and observed her.

“Really? What did he say?”

“That you appeared to be impulsive, but often had a detailed plan. That you had a huge heart and would do anything to help anyone in need.”

“Makes me sound a bit nicer than I actually am..”

He chuckled. “I’m sure that’s not true. You saved me, didn’t you? You could have left me to die in retaliation for not believing you.”

She was quiet, just nodding slightly.

He sighed, losing the smile and dropping his eyes.

“Thanks for helping me, but I’m sure you have better things to do than to keep an eye on me.”

He frowned. “What part of under protection did you not understand? Father’s orders. You’re to be protected at all costs until we catch your attacker.”

“I just don’t want to be a bother..”

“Your father warned us of that as well. Just accept you aren’t getting rid of me or my team that easy. We  **will** protect you, even if it costs us our lives.” He raised his eyes to hers again.

“I’m not worth that much,” she said quietly before closing her eyes.

“Your father begs to differ.”

She sighed, keeping her eyes closed and soon falling back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke in the morning, stretching slightly before looking around.

The detective was stretched out on two chairs, his jacket folded under his head.

She quietly watched him for a while.

He began to mutter, his forehead creasing. “No..get away..”

She watched him a few moments longer before moving enough to reach him. She shook his arm lightly, “Detective?”

With a jerk, his eyes opened. There was a flash of red before they reverted to dark brown and he sat up with an embarrassed look. “You’re awake.”

She nodded, “You seemed to be having a bad dream, so I thought I should wake you..”

He reddened a little. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she gave him a small smile. “I get nightmares too sometimes.” 

There was a knock at the door and the detective quickly stood. Opening it, he admitted the doctor, then excused himself and slipped out.

Mia watched the doctor closely as they checked her stitches. 

“They look alright. They will dissolve in a few days, though the surgical site will be tender for a while. I’ll finish your paperwork and get you discharged.” He gave her a reassuring smile, then left the room.

Mia worked on getting dressed then sat on the bed to wait. 

Ten minutes later the detective opened the door. “Ready to go?”

She nodded and stood, moving slowly toward the door.

“Sit down.” He indicated a wheelchair. “Just until we get to the van.”

She sighed and sat down, “I guess.”

He chuckled at her disgruntled expression, then pushed her toward the parking lot.

She sat quietly, soon realizing she probably couldn’t have walked all that way by herself.

Three men were warily watching them as they approached a black nondescript van.

“This her?” A dark blond watched her with undisguised hostility, the other two remaining silent.

“Yeah. Be polite.” The detective said sharply.

“Or what?” The blond retorted as he climbed inside.

Mia stayed silent, her eyes locked on the ground until she pushed herself out of the chair and worked on getting into the van.

One of the others gently aided her, giving her a soft smile before glaring at the blond.

She gave him a slight smile before staring down at her lap, wishing she was home and didn’t have to deal with this.

The nice one took a seat beside her, whispering “Don’t mind Ryu. He’s mad at being born.”

She chuckled slightly in response.

The detective slid the door closed, then climbed into the driver’s seat. He started the engine, moving into traffic smoothly.

They drove for an hour, then pulled into a remote area. One small house stood next to the van. “We’re here.”

Mia looked at the house carefully but continued to be quiet. 

The three men inside climbed out, quickly moving to check the grounds. Toriyama helped her out, handing her a small suitcase. “From your father.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” He glanced up at a signal from one of the others. “Let’s get you inside.”

She followed him into the small house, looking around slowly.

“Two bedrooms. One for you, one for the others. We made sure to stock the fridge, freezer and cabinets for a month. Hopefully, it won’t be that long and you’ll be home soon.”

“Thank you.. I still don’t think you need to go through all this trouble though.”

“Orders, remember? I like having a job.” He gave her a smile.

“What he means is, he likes a paycheck. Everyone knows he does the bare minimum of work.” The one who had helped her entered with a laugh.

She chuckled slightly before heading to her room and opening the suitcase to go through it.

Isao rolled his eyes. “Funny. Just for that, you cook tonight.”

The other men mock shuddered. “You’re going to let him poison us?”

The man gave them a death glare. “You two finish getting set up.”

The blond grumbled, “You’re no fun anymore.” as he and the third man disappeared outside again.

Mia sat quietly on her bed, staring at her favorite book which her dad had packed.

A few hours later, there was a soft knock on the door.

She stood and went to answer it.

“Dinner’s ready, if you’re hungry.” Toriyama gave her a tiny smile.

She nodded, “Alright.” She closed her door behind her and went to the kitchen.

“Should probably introduce you to everyone.” He pointed to the one plating the food. “Ryon Takano.” He shifted to point at another. “Yamae Takano. Finally,” He pointed at the blond, who scowled. “Ryusei Nakamura.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Ryon smiled and handed her a plate. “Hope you like it.”

Yamae gave her a small wave as Ryusei walked away.

“That went well…” The remark was uttered under the leader’s breath as he frowned.

Mia moved to sit down and began eating.

He got his own plate, sitting down with a sigh. “Sorry about him.”

“It’s okay.”

“You’re pretty forgiving, aren’t you?” His eyes watched her intently.

“Is that bad?”

He smiled and shook his head. “Just surprising.”

She was quiet a while before asking, “So, how long have you been a detective?”

“A few years.” He answered before smacking his forehead. “I didn’t introduce myself, did I?”

“You kind of did yesterday.”

“Did I?” He looked sheepish. “Must be the concussion then.”

She chuckled, “I don’t think you told me your first name. Or do you prefer Detective Toriyama?”

He blushed, fighting a smile. “It’s Isao.”

She smiled before going back to eating.

He rose to put his plate in the sink, but stumbled.

“Are you alright? Maybe you should rest.”

“You might be right. Feel like I’m on a tilt a whirl.” He slowly recovered, continuing to the sink before leaning against it.

“Go lay down, I’ll wash the dishes.”

Isao gave her a look, then nodded. He headed for the couch, laying down silently.

She washed the dishes before heading back to her room.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

She lost herself in her book again, and eventually got up for a drink. She left her room quietly, as it was late and everyone was probably sleeping. She opened the fridge then stared as she noticed a whole shelf of blood bags. She poured herself some juice before closing the fridge. She stood there drinking it, then placed the cup in the sink.

“Can’t sleep?” Isao asked softly from the doorway.

“Been reading and didn’t even notice the time,” she admitted. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No. I don’t sleep much.” He looked paler than before and she noticed he was holding his side tight.

“Are you alright?” She asked softly.

“Too much too soon. I’ll be fine. Enjoy your book.” He started to turn away, a wince crossing his features.

“Hey.. Just wondering, why is there all that blood in the fridge?”

“It’s for me.” The answer was reluctantly given before he turned back to her.

“Why..?” She raised an eyebrow.

He briefly closed his eyes, then sighed. “You’ll find out sooner or later. Might as well get it over with.” He opened his mouth, revealing long fangs. “This is why.”

She froze for a moment, confusion on her face until visions of her nightmares appeared in her head. An evil fanged smile looking down on her. She closed her eyes and tried to push them from her mind. She took a deep breath before opening them again, “So.. what are you exactly? Are vampires real?”

“Since you’re in a  _ houseful  _ of them, I’d say yeah.” Ryusei snarled as he entered the kitchen and glared at Isao. “You idiot. Go lay down before they all break. I’ll get you a couple of bags and redo them.”

Mia nodded slowly and washed her glass out before starting to go back to her room.

Isao touched her arm. “Are you afraid of me now?”

She looked at him for a few moments before shaking her head, “No.”

He gave her a relieved smile before tumbling to the floor.

“Dammit!” Ryusei grabbed several blood bags from the fridge.

Mia helped lift and get him to the couch before leaving him in Ryusei's care. She headed back to her room and stared at the ceiling a while before finally falling asleep.

Repeated knocking sounded at her door the next morning.

She got up and answered it.

Ryon gave her an apologetic look. “Would you help me?”

“Okay? With what?”

“Izzy.”

She raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled self consciously. “Nickname. I mean Isao.”

“Ok. What do you need me to do?”

“Calm him down? He seems to trust you and all the fighting is going to bust his stitches  _ again _ .”

She nodded and went out to the living room.

Yamae was unsuccessfully trying to keep Isao from punching him, Ryusei hissing as he held an ice pack to his own eye.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!!” Isao finally managed to knock Yamae away, his eyes wide open but unfocused.

“Isao? It’s alright. You need to calm down,” Mia said softly as she approached.

“Naori? Is that you?”

“You need to wake up.”

He stilled, his eyes clearing. He slowly looked around, then bolted out the front door.

Mia followed, heading outside to find him.

He was hiding in the open van, trembling in panic.

“Isao? It’s okay. You need to calm down. Deep breaths.”

“I’m sorry..you shouldn’t have seen me like that..” His voice was halting as he tried to focus.

“It’s alright. Everyone gets nightmares.”

“Not everyone hurts people during theirs. I could have hurt  _ you _ .”

“I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did, though. You’re okay.”

He tightly clenched his fists in his lap, fighting for control.

“Everything is alright. Just take deep breaths and relax,” she said softly.

After several minutes, he took a deep shaky breath. “I’m really sorry about this.” He made no attempt to move, eyes locked on his hands. “I’m not cut out to guard anyone.”

“It’s alright. You’ve obviously been through a lot, it’s understandable to have some issues and nightmares.”

He snorted softly. “I can’t allow them to affect me on the job. It will get us all killed.”

“Well, if you want to talk about things, I’m here to listen. Sometimes talking things out helps,” she looked thoughtful.

He gave her a surprised look. “Why would you want to listen to a has been detective barely holding on? Definitely not your job.”

“Because, everyone needs an ear sometimes. If I can be that for you..”

His lips curled up as his eyes became softer. “You’re quite a person.”

She chuckled slightly, “Just trying to help.”

“How pissed are they?” His eyes drifted toward the house.

“I think they were mainly just worried about you.”

“Only because I sign their checks..” Isao chuckled ruefully.

“Do you want to go back? Or stay out here and keep talking?”

“Probably should go in before someone comes out.” He smiled at her. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. If you ever want to talk more, I’m here to listen.”

He laughed softly, then climbed out of the van. “You have a century?”

“Probably not, but I can try.” She chuckled.

“I appreciate the thought.” Isao extended his hand to her.

She took it slowly, giving him a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

He helped her out, then blushed and let go. “As a thank you, I’ll make breakfast.”

She nodded, “Do you want any help?”

“How are you at wielding a fire extinguisher?” He joked over his shoulder as they headed for the house.

She laughed in response.

“I like that sound.” He entered the kitchen, quickly assembling ingredients and beginning to cook.

She blushed slightly before watching him work.

“How did you sleep?” He carefully stirred the pan as he asked the question.

“Alright, once I put my book down.”

“You manage that? I usually wake up with one on my face.” He plated the food, sliding one toward her with a small grin.

She chuckled, “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do. Do you have anything scheduled that can’t be postponed?”

She looked thoughtful, “No. Most of my job is helping Dad with things, so if he’s not working then I guess I’m not either.”

“Your mom isn’t worried?”

Mia looked down, “She died when I was younger.”

He winced. “Sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright. I was pretty young anyway so I don’t remember much about her.”

He moved to the stool beside her. “Still it’s pretty insensitive to ask.”

She shook her head, “Most people have two parents, so they’re used to others having them too, you know? I’m used to questions like that.”

“Wouldn’t know about that myself.” He turned his attention to the food.

She frowned but didn’t ask about his comment.

He looked up as Ryon entered. “Status?”

Ryon gave him an amused look. “All quiet now that you’ve stopped hitting people.”

Isao groaned.

Mia chuckled slightly and went back to eating.

“Don’t worry. Ryu’s the only one taking it personally. Then again, he takes everything personally.” Ryon poured some juice and left, sending Mia a smile on the way.

Mia finished eating and went to start the dishes.

“You don’t have to do that.”

She shrugged, “You cooked, so I’ll clean it up.”

He gave her a half smile as he laid his plate in the sink. “Your significant other is a lucky person.”

She chuckled, “I don’t have one, but thanks.”

He raised an eyebrow at the statement, but remained silent.

She quickly finished up the dishes then looked at him, “So did you guys bring any kind of entertainment or should I just go back to my book?”

“There’s cable and dvds, if you’re interested.” He shrugged and put in his earpiece. “Have fun.”

She nodded and went to look at what dvds were available.

An hour later, the power failed.

Mia got up, going to look around for the guys.

Isao strode toward her, his face grim. “We have a problem.”

“Obviously. How can I help?”

“You can die.” His face dissolved into the shifter’s, a sadistic smile on its face.

Mia backed up quickly, her breathing speeding up slightly.

Gunshots rang out, the shifter growling and jumping out of the way. “Next time..” It raced out the door, knocking Ryusei into the front yard as it escaped.

Mia stared at the doorway, trying to calm her breathing.

Yamae crouched beside his stunned teammate for a moment, then approached her slowly. “Are you alright?”

She gave him a nod, “I think so.”

He nodded, then scowled as he tried to raise Ryon and Isao. “Dammit.”

“What do we do now?” She asked quietly.

“Wish I knew. This asshole should not have found us.” He frowned. “Can you stay with Ryu? I have to find the others.”

She nodded and moved closer to Ryusei.

Yamae ran out the door as Ryusei groaned. “I’m going to fill that jerk full of holes.”

“Are you alright?”

“Head hurts. You?”

“I’m fine.”

He pushed himself to his feet. “Stay inside.” He followed Yamae with a scowl.

Mia moved to sit down, wrapping her arms around herself and waiting.

Ten minutes later, both men returned with a shaky Ryon, seating him on the couch. Ryusei headed for their room, reappearing with a blood bag. He handed it to the shaken vampire as Yamae began to pace.

Mia just watched them quietly, wondering where Isao was but deciding not to ask yet. 

“We have to call this in.” Ryon finished drinking, his eyes angry. “Have to alert the mayor’s team and the Chief.”

“So they can make good on their promise and retire us?” Ryusei growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia had multiple questions she wanted to ask now, but decided to stay silent.

Ryon turned to her. “Get your stuff. There will be another team to take over in an hour or so, once I call.”

The other men sighed, sitting down heavily.

“Why? Why am I not staying with you guys?” She asked quietly.

“ _ Because _ , we’ll be beside Isao in a lab somewhere.” Ryusei forced out between clenched teeth.

“I don’t understand..” she sighed.

Ryon dropped his eyes, squeezing the empty bag in his hands. “Isao’s dead. And we’ll be soon.”

She was quiet for a minute before asking, “Why will you guys be dead too?”

“One fuck up too many.” Yamae’s voice was quiet.

“So you screwed up and they’ll kill you because of it?!” She asked with surprise.

“Pretty much. We remain alive at the discretion of the Chief and Prime Minister.” Ryon shrugged. “Can’t let the  _ monsters _ run loose.”

“So is there anything my dad can do to help? There has to be something.”

“No. At least Dracula got a better ending.” Ryusei snarled before kicking the coffee table angrily.

Ryon flipped his phone open, finger hesitating over one of the buttons. “Sorry we couldn’t protect you better.”

“You stopped the shifter from getting me. I’d say you’re protecting me fine.” She took a deep breath, “Where is Isao now?”

“Backyard. Mia, he’s beyond help.” 

“I’d still like to see him..” she said quietly.

Ryon sighed, closing the phone and leading her out the sliding door.

Isao lay on his side, blood pooled around him.

She closed her eyes for a moment before slowly moving closer. She knelt beside him, giving him a sad look.

There were several punctures in his chest, his shirt sodden with blood. His eyes were closed, his features calm.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. She glanced up at Ryon, “Are you sure there’s nothing we can do?”

“He’s lost too much blood. Contrary to popular belief, we  _ aren’t _ the living dead. We’ve merely been infected with a virus that gives us enhanced abilities. We can die from injury just like everyone else.” Ryon knelt beside her, resting a hand on Isao’s head. “If the damage was less, I’d say he needed fresh blood and surgery. But there’s no pulse.”

“Can’t you try it anyway and try to get his pulse back?” She said quietly. 

“You don’t understand. It’s not a matter of dumping a blood bag or twelve down his throat. He would require  _ live _ blood. And before you ask, he couldn’t bite any of us.”

She sighed, “Can we pour fresh blood down his throat and try anyway? I mean, I have blood?”

“We’re not allowed.”

“Why? If I’m offering it..?”

“The government believes we’ll lose our minds and start attacking people. Thus, a strict diet of blood bags. If we need anything more, we’re out of luck. If we try, we disappear.”

“They don’t have to know though..”

“You’re saying I shouldn’t report this..”

“If it saves him, no one has to know anything, right?” She said quietly.

Ryon stared at her. “Why would you do this?”

She shrugged, “I just like helping people. And he’s kind of a friend now, so I want to help him even more.”

“We’re just the people assigned to protect you. How can we be friends?”

She sighed, “Anyone can be a friend. You might just be protecting me, but you guys seem like you’d be good friends. Even if you don’t see me as more than a person to protect.”

“Who said  _ we _ felt that way?” The vampire asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’re serious about this?”

She nodded.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He motioned for her wrist.

She held it out.


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled a pocketknife out, slashing and putting it to Isao’s lips in one smooth motion.

She winced but watched Isao carefully, praying this would help him.

Isao’s eyes suddenly flew open, red irises glowing as he locked his mouth around the wound. He drank rapidly, growling when Ryon tried to get her free.

She soon began feeling dizzy, but she was glad he was alive.

“ISAO! Let go of her!” Ryon’s voice was sharp.

As if he’d been slapped, the vampire’s eyes reverted and he dropped her wrist. He stared at her in horror, then tried to scrabble backwards.

With her other hand, she grabbed his arm lightly. “I’m glad you’re doing a bit better. We need to help take care of your wounds though.”

“You should have let me die..” His voice was strained as he averted his eyes from her wrist.

Ryon wrapped a bandanna around it with a shake of his head. “Shut up, Izzy.”

“I just wanted to help you,” she said quietly, letting go of his arm.

Isao tried to smile but instead his eyes rolled up.

“Let’s get him cleaned up,” Mia said as she tried to stand.

“You need stitches.” Ryon requested Yamae to come get her.

His brother quickly arrived, sending her a puzzled glance before sighing and picking her up.

“I can probably walk, you know.”

“You’d deny me a chance to carry a beautiful woman?”

She chuckled, closing her eyes as a wave of dizziness passed over her.

“Stitch her wrist and transfuse her for safety. I’ll take care of Izzy.” Ryon ordered.

She sighed quietly.

Yamae brought her into her room, quickly following instructions. When he had finished, he pulled the quilt over her. “Get some rest.”

She nodded slowly, her eyes already drooping. 

She woke hours later, pulling out the IV and heading out to check on Isao.

He was staring out the sliding door at the bloodstained grass, now dried a dark brown. His hands were clenched at his sides.

“Hey.. are you feeling better?” She asked softly.

“Why did you save me? Weren’t you scared?”

“No. I just wanted to help..”

“I’m nothing to you. Why risk it?” He turned to face her, his eyes haunted.

“You’re a friend. And even if you weren’t, I’d try to help anyway, because that’s just what I do.”

“I failed. I almost cost everyone their lives.”

“You tried your best, and that’s what matters.”

“When it’s discovered..” He trailed off for a moment, then glared at her. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you have a strain of the virus?”

She stared at him for a few moments, “...I do?”

“I know what I tasted. It’s weak, but you definitely have been infected. You didn’t know?”

She continued to stare at him before shaking her head.

“You’ve never been attacked?” Isao looked puzzled.

Her mind flashed to her nightmares, “I don’t know.. I keep having a nightmare about a vampire but I don’t know if I was attacked. More like kidnapped.. but that  _ could  _ just be a nightmare..” 

“Starting to think your father is hiding something..” Isao looked thoughtful.

She stayed quiet, staring down at the bandage on her wrist.

“You can tell him. I’ll take responsibility.”

She shook her head, “I’ll tell him I found out vampires are real and ask again about my nightmare.. but I’m not telling anything that’d get you in trouble.”

“Why are you trying to protect me?” He moved to her side and lifted her chin.

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “You’re protecting me, so I might as well protect you back.”

He looked amused. “Pretty sure that isn’t what is supposed to happen.” He sobered. “I’m going to report what happened in the morning. I will stress that you had no idea, that I bit you of my own free will. You’ll be safe and so will the others.” 

“I didn’t save you just so you could report it.. no one has to know.”

“If I become dangerous..”

“I don’t think you’re going to,” she said softly.

“You don’t know that. If I do, and it’s discovered you guys hid it..I can’t have your deaths on my conscience. Especially not yours.” His voice went soft.

“I’ll take the blame if it’s discovered. It  _ was  _ my idea.”

“Not a chance. You’d either be executed in secret or become a prisoner in a lab.”

“Okay. I’d rather that than you giving yourself up.”

He raised an eyebrow at her statement, then sighed. “How are you?”

She frowned at the change of subject, “Alright.”

“I would have killed you if Ryon hadn’t intervened..I’m sorry.” He dropped his eyes and leaned on a nearby wall.

“I knew the risks.”

“ _ Really _ ?” His voice was incredulous. “Somehow I doubt that.”

She sighed and just picked at the bandage quietly. After a few moments, she finally said, “I mean, isn’t death an obvious risk when dealing with giving blood to a vampire? Or at least, as stories go.” She paused, “I just wanted to help. I didn’t really think past that.. But as long as I helped, I’d have been okay with whatever happened.”

“You’re quite selfless. Ryon told me you were outraged at the idea of the others dying. And that you wouldn’t accept the fact that I had no pulse. That you insisted on trying to revive me. Most people wouldn’t have done any of that.” His lips curled for a moment. “Hell, most people would have lost their mind at the revelation that vampires not only existed, but were under the same roof with them.”

“Well, I knew shifters existed, so it’s not like vampires would be totally unbelievable at that point. But I guess I’m not most people..”

“Guess not.” Isao leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

She was surprised for a moment before gently kissing back.

He drew back, a soft smile on his face. “Probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why?”

“I’m supposed to be a neutral protector.” He gave her an amused look.

“Well it doesn’t hurt to not be neutral.”

He laughed softly. “You keep surprising me.”

“Is that bad?” She chuckled slightly. 

“Absolutely not.” He answered firmly before taking a deep breath. “Your father and my bosses would disagree though.”

“So?”

He didn’t answer, one hand absently rubbing his chest. 

She sighed before changing the subject, “So what all can vampires do?”

“Natural or turned?” He raised an eyebrow, dropping his hand as he realized.

“Both, I guess.”

“Natural borns can fly. Both can influence people to do things. Turned are weaker than natural. We can’t withstand as much injury. Ryon and his brother are natural borns.”

“Fly?” She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yup. Comes in handy when suspects flee.” He grinned for a moment.

“I want to fly..” she chuckled.

He laughed again, then grew serious. “I’m starting to think you should join your father.”

“Why?”

“Because the only person who should have known where we were was the Chief himself. If he’s been compromised, we are going to have more trouble keeping you alive.”

She sighed and looked down, “I guess whatever you think is best. I do miss him, but it’s going to be hard to not ask him too many questions.”

Isao looked thoughtful. “I have an idea. Let me make some calls.” He winced and moved to the couch before looking at her. “Trust me. I won’t let anything happen to you. You should probably get some more sleep though.”

She sighed then nodded and headed to her room. She stared at the wall for a long time, her mind trying to figure out her nightmares and their connection to her having the virus. She wondered what she was able to do and wondered why she wouldn’t have ever needed blood. Her mind kept racing for hours until she finally passed out.

Loud laughter rang through the house.

She frowned as she woke, pushing herself up. She changed her clothes before heading out toward the living room.

A tall stranger was lounging on the couch, deep in conversation on a cellphone. No one else was visible.

She raised an eyebrow before heading into the kitchen. She poured herself a drink then went out and watched him.

He gave her a sunny smile as he ended the conversation. His twinkling eyes surveyed her. “So you’re the one Izzy has his fangs curled for. He’s right.”

She raised an eyebrow again, “Who are you?”

“A friend.”

“Okay.. Do you have a name?”

“Shouma.” He watched her carefully, then his face turned into hers.

She stared for a moment, “So you’re a shifter.”

He resumed his own face with a small smile.

“Figured we should fight fire with fire.” Isao entered the house from outside. “Shifters can’t be tracked by vampires. But to other shifters, they leave clear trails.”

She nodded slowly.

“I’ll catch this sonofabitch. Then you can resume your life and Izzy can get the stick out of his ass.” Shouma grinned at Isao’s glare.

Mia chuckled before giving Isao a small smile.

He moved to her side, whispering “Ignore what he looks like. He’s older than both of us and I almost feel sorry for this guy.”

She laughed in response.

“Telling my secrets, Iz? Not very nice.” Shouma’s eyes glittered.

She smiled as she watched them.

“Just making sure she doesn’t think you’re twelve. Why you insist on wearing clothes that make you look like a teenager is beyond my understanding.” Isao retorted with a smile.

Shouma blew a raspberry at him, then laughed. “False sense of security. Makes me look like I’m not a threat.”

“You do seem nonthreatening..” 

Isao shook his head. “Do not underestimate him.” He pulled up his shirt to reveal deep claw scars. 

Shouma winced, averting his eyes to the carpet. One hand twitched restlessly.

Mia winced but stayed silent.

Isao dropped the shirt. “Sorry, Sho. Shouldn’t have said anything.”

The shifter looked up, forcing a smile. “Don’t worry. It’s better she learns this way than have it happen to her. I’m going to see if anyone needs help.” He quickly left the house.

Isao sighed, sinking to the spot the shifter had vacated. “Shit.”

Mia watched him, “Sensitive topic?”

“Yeah.” The vampire ruffled his hair in frustration. “We weren’t always friends.”

She nodded and sat down quietly.

“Sorry. I seem to be the killjoy around here lately.” Isao closed his eyes. “Did I make a mistake?”

She sighed, “I don’t know what happened between you guys, but he seems to be upset about it still.” She gave him a small smile, “But you aren’t a killjoy.”

“The night I was turned, he tried to kill me.” The words were quiet and matter of fact.

“Because you were turned? Or something else?”

“He was trying to spare me. But it didn’t work.” Isao opened haunted eyes.

She nodded slowly.

“I used to be with the JSDF. One night, my fiancee and I were attacked by a group of vampires.. I knew about shifters, but not vampires. Sho tried to end it before the virus took hold, but it was too late. He blames himself.”

“I can’t imagine how hard that must have been.” She said quietly.

“It was a long time ago.” He answered firmly. “Not sure why he keeps blaming himself. I don’t.”

“People all see things differently, so even if you don’t see something one way, he might. Just keep reassuring him and maybe one day he’ll see your side.”

Isao snorted. “He hasn’t in forty years. Don’t hold your breath.”

“So how old are you guys?” She looked thoughtful.

“He won’t tell me. I was thirty when I was turned. The twins are over one hundred. Ryu refuses to answer questions.”

She nodded, “And a random, probably stupid question.. How do you get your fangs to show? I should have them, right?” She chuckled slightly.

“I just will them out normally. If I’m fighting, they extend automatically. Same if I’m extremely hungry.” He shrugged.

She nodded, “Sorry, I just feel like there’s so much I don’t know.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Understandable.” He frowned. “Any idea how you’re going to broach the subject?”

“Well, he knows I know shifters are real now.. so I could bring up my nightmares and see if he gives up any information.. if not, I’ll tell him I know vampires are real and see where it goes from there.”

Isao nodded. “We were warned not to let you see us.”

She sighed, “He  _ has  _ to know something.. but why would he keep secrets from me?”

“He’s a politician.” He flinched at her look. “Sorry.”

She sighed again, “If even part of me is vampire, wouldn’t I have needed to drink blood at some point? Or do you only need it when you’re weak?”

“I don’t drink constantly. I seem to need it most after injury. With a weak strain like yours, your body may not even recognize it.”

She nodded and went quiet, her mind still filled with questions but mostly for her father.

“ISAO!” Ryon yelled. “We have a situation! Get Mia in the panic room, now!”

She looked over at Isao, “What’s happening?” 

He shook his head, grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hall. He quickly punched in a code to a reinforced door she hadn’t noticed, then pushed her inside. “Stay put until someone lets you out.”

She turned to look back at him but the door shut. She looked around, finally sitting down, her mind filled with worry for Isao and the others.

Two hours later, the door opened.

She stood and slowly looked out.

Her father and the Chief of Police stood there. 

“Dad? Where are the others?”

“None of your concern.” The Chief answered before heading for the living room.

“Why? They were protecting me, I have a right to know what happened to them.” Mia answered.

Her father looked at her for a moment but just shook his head and stayed quiet.

“Mia! Damn you, let go of me!” Shouma yelled from the direction of the kitchen.

Mia rushed toward the sound, “Shouma?”

He was being held down by several uniformed officers as he struggled. He was bleeding from several injuries, but refused to stop.

“Let him go!” Mia tried to pull them off.

“Listen to her,” her father added sternly.

The officers complied, the shifter stumbling toward her. “Stop them..They’re not dead. But they won’t listen.”

She looked up at her father, “Can you make them listen? We can help them.. please.”

He took a deep breath, “I’ll talk to the Chief.” He headed into the other room as Mia helped Shouma into a chair.

“What happened? Where are they?”

“The fucker brought friends. Attacked in force. Everyone went down, but not before Izzy put a silver bullet between your stalker’s eyes.” Shouma gave a small smile.

She nodded and looked up when her dad came back in. 

“Go help them.”

She nodded again and headed outside.

Four stretchers were covered, the attendants nervously watching her.

She went and slowly uncovered them, looking them over carefully.

Faint breathing was visible from three of her protectors amidst the severe injuries. One of Isao’s hands was trembling, while the twins were pale.

She knelt beside Isao and watched him for a moment. She took his hand, wondering if he needed fresh blood. She looked his injuries over, before nodding. She ordered the attendants to leave before reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a knife which she’d picked up in the panic room and sliced into her wrist. She put her wrist to Isao’s mouth.

His eyes fluttered as the blood flooded his mouth. He slowly swallowed before forcing them open to stare at her. “You’re safe..”

She nodded and kissed his forehead before moving away and putting her wrist to Ryon’s mouth.

His hand clamped around it, keeping her in place as he drank. His green eyes opened and he recoiled. “What? Mia?”

“You were hurt pretty bad. I’m just trying to help.” She gave him a small smile before moving away to Yamae.

His eyes were cracked open and he shook his head. “You shouldn’t..”

“I just want to help.” She said softly. 

He nodded very slowly, his hold on consciousness slipping.

She held her wrist out to him.

He gently drank for a moment, then passed out.

She waited a moment then moved to Ryusei.

He’d been savaged, his chest slashed open and his heart pierced by claws. 

She looked at him sadly, unsure if blood would help with his injuries. She tried anyway, pushing her wrist to his mouth.

The blood filled his mouth and dribbled out of his lips. It appeared hopeless, then his eyes flew open. He stared at her with no recognition seconds before his fangs sank in. He began to drink rapidly, growling under his breath.

After a minute, she began feeling really dizzy. “Ryu..sei.”

He gave no sign of hearing her, continuing to drink.

Suddenly she was pulled away.

Ryusei hissed, half rising from the stretcher before Yamae stuck a needle in his neck. The vampire sank back down as arms held Mia up.

She tried to turn, her vision swimming.

“Take it easy.” Ryon said gently before laying her on an empty stretcher. Yamae disappeared into the house, returning with bags of blood which he set up to transfuse.

She looked over at Isao for a moment before her eyes slipped shut.


	9. Chapter 9

“Get away from me! I’m leaving!” Ryusei’s voice was loud and sharp.

Mia woke slightly, her mind trying to process what was happening.

“You’re in no shape to be going anywhere.” Yamae growled. “Do I have to sedate you again?”

“Go to hell.” 

“Why are you leaving?” Mia asked quietly after opening her eyes. 

“Now look what you did.” Yamae moved to her side. “Sorry about this.”

Ryusei gave her a panicked look. “I..”

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine.” The answer was a little too quick.

Yamae rolled his eyes, whispering “He’s only half healed.”

Mia nodded slowly and looked Ryusei over, “You were hurt pretty badly. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to help you.”

He sighed. “Not that I’m not grateful, but this is kind of my fault. I’m going to leave and you’ll be much safer. Now that Isao put down the shifter after you, I mean.” He sat on the edge of the stretcher, his eyes on the floor.

“But why are you leaving?”

“Because you’re in more danger with me around.” He shakily stood, holding on as the room spun.

“How?” 

“The shifters aren’t only after you..” He reddened slightly.

She shrugged, “So?”

His head shot up. “Are you serious? Isao made you safe and you want to keep me around? Are you an adrenaline junkie or something?”

She sighed, “Well, you’d probably be safer around more people, right..? Unless you are all planning on leaving..?”

Yamae shook his head with a smile. “We’re now your permanent bodyguards. Not going anywhere.”

She gave them a small smile then looked back at Ryusei, “So I don’t think you have to go anywhere. We’ll figure out about the shifters when it comes to it.”

“You don’t understand!” He swayed, his face going pale. “I’m your..” His eyes closed and he fell forward.

She pushed herself up and moved toward him, gently moving him into a lying position.

Yamae watched her in confusion. “Any clue what that’s about?”

She shook her head, looking down at Ryusei carefully.

“Mother..don’t go..” His forehead furrowed as he tossed his head back and forth.

She sat down beside him, “Shh, it’s alright. Just rest.”

Ryon entered, his face grave. “You’re awake. Is he still having issues?”

She nodded, “He wanted to leave.”

Ryon sighed heavily. “Him as well? This is getting old.”

“What happened?”

“Isao has gone to speak to the Chief.” The vampire sat down and ran a hand through his hair.

“Dad talked to the Chief earlier,” Mia looked thoughtful, “but why does Isao want to talk to him? Not liking the new arrangements?” She chuckled slightly then looked down. “I’m sorry if I messed things up. I just wanted to help you all.”

“Said he was going to come clean now that the danger was over. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn’t listen. He and Sho got in a shouting match and Sho left very angry.”

She sighed, “My dad might be able to help if he gets in too much trouble.”

“You don’t understand. One of the provisions of our continued freedom is that we never drink from a living person unless given permission by a superior. Breaking that order is reason for immediate retraction of our release. Isao won’t be returning.”

She stayed quiet for a moment before standing and heading away from the others.

Ryon got up and followed her. “What are you planning?”

“Talking to dad and then to the Chief if I have to. I already knew you weren’t allowed to drink from a living person, but it’s my fault you did, so I should fix this.” 

“This last time it was allowed. The first time is what the problem is. Izzy not only drank from you, he didn’t report the attack.”

“I told him not to report it though, so it’s still my fault.” She answered.

“You’re stubborn like Izzy.” Ryon smiled slightly. 

A sound behind them made the vampire turn, then growl. “Get your ass back in bed.”

“Bite me.” Ryusei retorted before beginning to walk past them.

Mia caught his arm, “You need to rest.”

“I need to get away before you’re put in more danger.” He took her hand off, slipping something small into it before continuing to walk.

She looked at what was in her hand.

An intricate gold locket, its chain snapped and bloodstained. 

She stared at it for a moment before opening it.

A regal woman stared at her from a faded photograph.

She felt drawn to the woman, but wasn’t sure why.

“The Queen…” Ryon’s voice was hushed in shock.

“Queen?”

“The vampire Queen. She left our world years ago for a mortal. Or so the stories say. Why the hell does he have a picture?”

She frowned and kept staring at it a moment before slipping it in her pocket. She shook her head, “Where’s the Chief? Is he still around or did he leave?”

“Command center down the street. He’s staying to make sure no other problems arise.”

She nodded and headed out. She soon ran into her dad though, wanting to ask him a million questions.

“Dad?”

“Hey, good to see you awake again.”

She gave him a small smile before asking, “Tell me the truth about everything. I’m not a kid anymore.”

He sighed and leaned against a tree, “You’re part vampire, but you’ve probably figured that out by now. Your mother was a vampire and we fell in love.” 

She nodded slowly, “Tell me more.”

He frowned, “She was an important vampire and had a lot of enemies. That’s why we hid the truth from you, keeping you safe.”

“She was the Queen, wasn’t she?”

He nodded and sighed once again.

“Do I have other siblings?” She looked thoughtful, trying to figure things out.

“A brother, I think. Older than you, only on your mother's side.”

She nodded, closing her hand around the locket. She kissed her father’s cheek, “Thank you. I need to go save Isao though.”

He gave her a small smile, “Go on.”

She took a deep breath before heading toward the command center.

The Chief looked up as she was escorted inside. “Is there something wrong, Miss Ishida?”

“I wanted to check on Isao and to let you know what happened was all my fault. He shouldn’t get in trouble for what I did.”

“I understand the circumstances. He revealed everything. However, his non reporting is a serious crime.” The Chief folded his hands on the desk.

“But  _ I  _ told him not to report it..”

“Are you his superior?” The Chief shook his head. “He knew the consequences.”

“What are you planning to do?” She asked quietly.

“He’s been relieved of command, removed from the force and remanded to Orihara Laboratory.”

“Is there nothing my father can do to get you to get him back?”

“This is the provisions of the agreement Toriyama signed. Only the Prime Minister or the head researcher can release him now. I’m sorry.”

Her eyes blazed and he thought he saw them go red for a moment. “Thank you.” She turned and headed out of the building.

When she got back, she looked at Ryon and Yamae, “We need to find Ryu, but my priority is Isao. I’m not asking you to go with me, just tell me where I can find this fucking lab.”

Both vampires chuckled at the cursing before Yamae answered. “First, you don’t have to ask. Second, Ryu is already there. We were about to go meet him.”

She nodded, “I’m going with. Don’t worry about trying to protect me, just worry about getting Isao out safe.”

“You’re insane. And safe is doubtful. But we will get him out. Problem is, if we attack. You’ll be caught in our fight. It wouldn’t be fair to involve you any more.” Ryon looked at her with a frown.

“Why?”

The twins exchanged looks. “You’re the mayor’s daughter? We’ll be branded domestic terrorists.”

“That’s fine. Do you have a plan of where to go after getting him out?”

“We were going to disappear.” Yamae rubbed his neck with a sigh. “We’ll be hunted. Killed on sight if found. Your father will never allow you to get involved.”

“And our consciences won’t either.” Ryon clasped her shoulders. “Believe me, we appreciate your intent. We’re grateful for everything you’ve done and everything you want to do. But this isn’t your fight.”

“Why can’t it be?” 

“You’re human, although weakly infected. You’re in no more danger.”

“Apparently, my mom was a vampire,” she said quietly. “But I want to help Isao and I need to talk to Ryu.”


	10. Chapter 10

Both men stared at her in shock.

“What?”

“You’re natural born?” Yamae spoke slowly.

“That’s what my dad  _ finally  _ admitted.”

“Holy shit..” Ryon released her and closed his eyes. 

“Why don’t we take you to Ryu? We need to check out the security before we go in.” Yamae grabbed both their arms and pushed them to the van.

Ryon sighed and nodded, climbing behind the wheel.

Mia was quiet as they moved, wondering what she actually wanted to ask or tell Ryusei.

Two hours later, Ryon pulled into a parking lot across the street from a glass and concrete building.

“What the fuck took so long?” Ryusei growled as he appeared beside the van. His face went white as he saw Mia inside.

She gave him a small smile but stayed quiet.

He turned a glare on the twins. “Have you two lost your minds?”

Both men sheepishly ducked their heads as Shouma approached, a tall American following.

Mia looked at them carefully.

“You planning on reading Iz the riot act too?” Shouma grinned.

She chuckled, “So what’s your real plan?”

“Get in, free Isao, steal and wipe their hard drives. Normally, we’d blow the place up. Might be a bad idea this time though.” Ryusei frowned. “We have an hour till security are the only ones there.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

He turned away, heading for a solitary tree several feet away.

She got out and followed him, holding out the locket, “Thought you might want this back.”

“Why? It was a gift.” He settled at the base of the tree, his eyes evaluating her.

She sighed and sat down across from him, “Can you tell me more about her?”

“She was beautiful, stubborn and impulsive. My father adored her. She was a free spirit who encouraged us to stop hiding. She believed we could co-exist with everyone.” He took the locket, staring at the picture.

“She sounds wonderful.”

“She was. Until the night we were attacked.”

“What happened?”

“Shifters and another clan who were unhappy with the attention she was bringing to us broke in. My father was executed as a traitor. We were injured, but she fled with me to a sympathetic healer. She left me in her care to be protected, then disappeared.”

Mia nodded, “That must have been hard.”

He shrugged. “I was old enough to understand the danger. Once I grew up, I ventured out in hopes of finding her. When Isao summoned us to your father’s office, I saw her picture in a memorial frame and knew my search was over. Then I found out about you.”

“So how old are you?”

“True age or what I appear?”

“Both.”

“I appear to be twenty five. In reality, I am three hundred.” He chuckled at her look.

She then grinned and laughed, “So if we go by how old you look, we could be twins.”

“Very true.” He flashed her a quick smile. “That’s if you acknowledge me..”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I have an execution order on my head?” He shrugged. “You’ve been safe because you were hidden.”

“I don’t care about that.”

“Definitely Mother’s daughter.” He leaned back with a hiss, one hand cradling his chest.

“I want to help save Isao. Are you going to let me or argue like the others?”

“Would it do any good to argue?” He managed to answer after a minute of harsh breathing.

“Probably not,” she chuckled slightly. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

He reddened. “I wasn’t thinking straight when I left or I would have brought some blood bags..”

“Well, I’m full of blood after that transfusion. Do you want some more?”

He stared at her. “How are you not scared after what happened before?”

“I just wanted to help you. I was helping, so that made me happy,” she said quietly.

“I could have killed you. If Yamae hadn’t drugged me I probably would have.” Ryusei dropped his eyes to the grass.

“I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

He chuckled softly, then shook his head. “If you insist on joining us, you need your strength. I’ll manage somehow.”

“Maybe you could just bite some of the security guards?” She looked thoughtful.

“It  _ would _ release my frustration…” He flashed her a small smile before Shouma and his companion approached.

She chuckled before looking up at them.

Shouma rolled his eyes. “You didn’t heal all the way, did you?”

“No he didn’t.”

Shouma’s companion chuckled before extending his hands. Blue light covered Ryusei as the man closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, the light vanished.

“You brought the Fae  _ here _ ?” Ryusei stared in disbelief at the shifter.

“Figured Iz might need some on the spot help as it were.” Shouma ruffled a hand through his curls.

“A Fae?” Mia asked quietly.

“Heard of fairies, right? He’s a little taller than Tinkerbell, and he doesn’t have her petite waist, but he’s smarter. Usually.” Shouma ignored the glare sent his way.

“Princess. I am Quinn Stargazer. I must apologize for him. He’s angry I hid the catnip.”

She chuckled softly in response. “Nice to meet you.”

Ryusei pushed himself up. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Sho. If he’s caught..”

Quinn interrupted. “If I am caught, it will be my own fault. Do not worry about me.”

“Let’s all try not to get caught,” Mia chuckled. “I’m sure Shouma has a plan.”

Ryusei snorted. “His plans generally consist of breaking things and eating people.”

The shifter gave a mock cry of outrage. “Lies I tell you! I would  _ never _ punish my taste buds by eating scientists.”

She chuckled, “Okay, what about security guards though?”

“Only fat ones. I was told I need more protein.” Shouma tried to keep a straight face.

She laughed before glancing toward the van, “How much time left?”

“Five minutes.” Ryon made his way over. “Only a few cars left in the lot. We could probably get in unnoticed from the roof.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

“Let’s go.” Ryusei waved Yamae ahead as he handed Mia a knife. “Guessing you don’t shoot. So at least you won’t be unarmed.”

“Thanks,” she gave him a small smile. “Maybe sometime you can teach me to shoot?”

“Maybe. We could use Isao as a target in retribution for this?”

She chuckled, “That might be a  _ bit  _ too mean.”

Ryusei smirked. “Oh all right.” 

The five quickly headed across the street, silently ascending the fire escape to the roof, where Yamae had the access door open and waiting.

Mia stayed quiet, beginning to feel nervous as she’d never done anything like this before.

Shouma gave her a grin before becoming a mountain lion. He padded down the stairs ahead of her, the vampires and Quinn behind.

She followed, keeping her eyes open for any sign of security guards or Isao.

Ten minutes later, Ryon whispered in her ear. “You can still back out.”

She shook her head, “I’m doing this.”

“Okay.” He yanked the fourth floor door open, allowing Shouma to race in and attack the knot of security in the hall.

She followed, watching Shouma and the security guards closely. Her hand squeezed tight around the knife handle, ready to attack.

“Go!” Ryon pushed her forward. “Izzy is in one of those rooms. Find him!” The vampire charged as more security appeared, the others following.

Quinn suddenly shot a stream of blue fire from his hands toward several guards, ignoring the cries as he switched his attention to another pair aiming at Shouma from behind.

Mia ran toward the rooms, starting to search for Isao. After checking the first few, a guard grabbed her wrist. She tried to stab at him, but he easily blocked and knocked the knife from her hand. Without thinking, she quickly moved and bit into his arm. Suddenly, she tasted blood and that was the last thing she remembered. Her eyes went red and she quickly drained the guard before looking around for more. 

A far door opened, a spectacled man exiting with a frown. “Can you keep the noise down?” He froze when he saw her, his face going white.

She moved toward him quickly.

He backed up, tripping on the doorway and landing on his back. “Don’t hurt me!”

She didn’t even blink, just lifted him and sunk her teeth in.

He stiffened, then went limp.

When she was done, she dropped him and moved on.

“MIA!” Arms wrapped around her, a voice cutting through the haze. “Mia, regain control. Isao needs you.”

Her eyes slowly regained their usual dark hue and she looked at who was grabbing her.

Ryusei gave her a relieved smile, then stepped away before reentering the room. He stepped over the body, heading for a table with a strapped figure on it.

She approached, looking at the figure.

Isao appeared asleep, an IV inserted in one arm.

Ryusei tore the IV and straps away, placing two fingers to the vampire’s neck before releasing a soft breath. “He’s alive.”

She gave him a small smile before looking back at Isao. He looked almost peaceful like this. “Alright, so now we have to get him out.”

“Lead the way.” Isao’s tired voice answered.

She gently helped him sit up, “Are you able to walk? I can help you, if you need it.”

“Once the room stops spinning.” Isao took several long shaky breaths before slowly standing. “You and I are going to talk once we’re out of here. Of all the insane stunts…”

She sighed, “I just wanted to help and make sure you were okay.” She wrapped an arm around him and started leading him out.

He refrained from answering, his complete focus on staying upright.

Quinn and the others appeared, the Fae intently coating Shouma in light. 

The shifter winced as a large gunshot wound closed. “Wish I’d eaten the asshole.”

“You still could, if you don’t mind well done meat.” The Fae answered back with a smile.

“Let’s get back to the van.” Mia said as she looked at Isao.

He attempted to nod before his eyes fluttered closed and he sagged.

She sighed, “Can one of you guys help me with him?”

Ryon gently picked the unconscious man up and they headed toward the entrance.

They arrived back at the van, depositing Isao inside. Shouma and Quinn gave a wave before the Fae muttered something and they vanished.

The three men exchanged looks before Ryon spoke. “You can still go home.”

She looked at them all before looking down, “I don’t know if my life can go back to normal after all of this. And I don’t want to leave you guys.”

The three sighed, then Ryusei pushed her into the van. He stayed outside, sliding the door shut as the twins climbed in the front and started the engine.

“Is he not coming?”

“He’s going to make sure no one follows us.” Yamae answered. “How’s Iz?”

“He seems alright, just tired.” She stared at the sleeping vampire.

“Hopefully.” Ryon smoothly entered the freeway traffic, keeping the speed limit. He warily watched his mirrors, adrenaline still racing.


	11. Chapter 11

Several hours later, they pulled into what could only be described as a large mansion.

“What is this place?”

“Tinkerbell’s.” Yamae grinned as the front door opened to reveal Quinn.

Mia looked at the large building in amazement.

“You’re catching flies.” Ryon shut off the engine and climbed into the back beside her. He gently shook Isao. “Hey idiot. Wake up.”

Isao’s eyes opened slowly. “Who are you calling an idiot?”

She chuckled slightly as she watched them.

“The one who willingly turned himself into a test subject. Come on, there’s a nice comfy bed waiting for you.” Ryon slid his hands under the other man’s shoulders as Yamae slid the van door open.

“Should have left me..” Isao slurred as his eyes began to slide closed again.

“We couldn’t just do that,” Mia said as she climbed out.

The vampire forced his eyes open and stared at her. “You wanted to become a target?”

“If it meant helping you, yes.”

He shook his head. “You lost your mind, didn’t you?”

“Shut up before I drop you.” Ryon growled as they headed for the front door.

“First door on the left. Blood is in the fridge. I’ll be in after you get him settled.” Quinn gave them a smile.

Mia just followed quietly.

The twins maneuvered Isao into the room, laying him down and quickly hooking up a transfusion. Then they withdrew, leaving him and Mia alone.

Mia watched him, hoping he’d be alright.

“I’m okay. And I  _ am _ grateful. But you shouldn’t have done this. You were safe and could have resumed your life. Why?” Isao stared at her puzzledly.

“Well, for one, I don’t know if I  _ could  _ have resumed my normal life after everything I’ve learned. Plus, I wanted to help you because I care about you.”

“Everything you’ve learned? Am I missing something?” He raised up on his elbows. 

“I finally got my dad to give me more information,” she said quietly.

His eyes narrowed.

She sighed, “How am I supposed to go back to a human life, just ignoring part of who I am forever?”

“Mia? What do you mean, a human life? You  _ are _ human.”

“Only half. My mom was a vampire.” 

His eyes went wide. “What?!” Then he stopped. “It’s not an infection.. You’re natural born.”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

She shook her head, “It’s alright.”

“I mean it must be a shock.” He laid back down with a sigh. “I am serious though. You shouldn’t have raided the place.”

“Well, it’s in the past, we can’t change it.”

“I’ll tell your father you had nothing to do with it. That you stayed in the van.”

“Are you sending me back?”

He shot up to stare at her incredulously. “You were planning on  _ staying _ ?!”

She shrugged, “Kinda figured it.”

He took a deep breath. “You’re going to be top news. Mayor’s daughter linked to domestic terrorists, news at eleven.”

“If you don’t want me to stay, I’ll leave. Though I don’t really want to.”

“You’re throwing your life, your future away on a bunch of renegade nobodies!  _ Why? _ ”

“I care about you guys.”

He raised an eyebrow. “ _ Again, why? _ ”

She shook her head and looked down, “I don’t know.”

He snickered. “So it  _ isn’t _ my good looks and charm?”

She laughed, “Well, that  _ might _ play into it a bit.” She then sighed, “I just don’t know, but I feel like I’m supposed to be here right now.”

“Alright. I won’t argue any more.” He blinked slowly at her, confusion in his eyes.

“What?”

He frowned, trying to take a breath. His face became panicked as he couldn’t, his eyes frantically looking at her.

“Hey, calm down.” She said softly. “I’ll get someone to help.” She got up and headed out to find Quinn.

He met her in the hall, instantly tense at her expression. “What’s wrong?”

“He needs help, now.”

The Fae quickly followed her into the room, cursing as he saw Isao turning blue. His hands flared to life, enveloping the vampire. After several minutes, the light vanished and he let out a relieved sigh. “I neutralized the poison. That was close.”

“He was poisoned?” She looked worriedly at him.

“Yeah. Probably so the scientists could autopsy him in the morning.” The Fae muttered angrily.

She sighed, “Thank you for helping.”

“Not a problem. I would gladly help anyone escape those monsters.” He was visibly trembling, his eyes distant.

She nodded slowly and moved back to her seat.

“Sorry.” Quinn apologized quickly. “He’ll probably sleep for a while.” He turned as there was a knock, then the door opened and Ryon spoke in a foreign language. The Fae paled, immediately running out the door behind the vampire.

She sighed, wishing she knew what was going on. She looked back at Isao before starting to drift off in the chair.

“Mia?” Yamae gently shook her. 

“Hmm?” She opened her eyes.

“Ryusei...he wants to see you.” The vampire’s lips were tight, his eyes glittering with tears.

“What’s wrong?”

“Shifters..they ambushed him. It doesn’t look good.”


	12. Chapter 12

She paled before standing, “Lead the way.”

Yamae nodded, bringing her to another room further down the hall and opening the door.

Quinn was frantically trying to heal multiple injuries, Ryon using bandages to put pressure on others.

She entered slowly and moved to Ryusei’s side.

His eyes fluttered open, only semi focused. “Mia..sorry..”

Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

He reached for her hand, weakly clasping it. “Guess you’re..queen now. I wish..” He coughed, blood trickling from his mouth.

“Shh, just rest. Everything will be alright.” She held his hand tightly.

He attempted a smile, but his eyes closed. His hand went limp in hers as Quinn cursed.

“Not today, you insufferable ass! Don’t you quit on me!”

“Would blood help? I can get bags or give some fresh if he needs it..” Mia asked quietly.

“Once I close the wounds, he’ll need both.” Quinn answered as he intensified his healing.

Ten minutes later, the Fae stumbled back, his eyes heavy. “He’s healed.”

She nodded, “Are you alright?”

“Need..to sleep..” Quinn sagged into Yamae’s arms.

“I’ll put him to bed.” The vampire carried the Fae out as Ryon studied her.

“What?”

“Queen?”

She sighed and pulled out the knife Ryu had given her earlier. “Yeah. Our mother was the Queen.” She said quietly before cutting her wrist and putting it to Ryusei’s mouth.

“ _ Our _ mother?” 

Ryusei slowly began to suck, his movements sluggish.

Mia just nodded, watching her brother carefully.

“Well, fuck. That explains a lot.” Ryon headed for the mini fridge, retrieving several blood bags. “No wonder he’s always been a target.”

She nodded again before gently pulling her wrist away and wrapping it.

Ryusei stilled, the color returning to his face as Ryon began to transfuse him.

Mia sat down, watching him setting it up. “How long have you known him?”

“About three years. We got sent after a reported renegade vampire. Turned out to be him. He’d broken into a wildlife refuge. He looked like he’d been beaten within an inch of his life. Which also turned out to be true. He never told us who had done it. After seeing his military file, we requested his permanent assignment to the team.”

“Did you guys get sent after renegade vamps a lot?”

“Higher ups figure it’s easier than risking humans.”

She sighed and shook her head. “So today was shifters? Where did you find him?”

“Halfway here.” Yamae answered as he returned. “He called me.”

She nodded and looked back down at Ryusei.

“So are you really going to date him?” Yamae raised an eyebrow. “Always took Izzy as more your type.”

She stared at him for a minute before answering, “Ryu is my brother.”

“Bro-brother?”

She nodded, “And yeah, Isao _ is  _ more my type.”

Yamae stood still in shock as his twin cracked up. “You’re my new hero. You actually shut him up.”

Mia chuckled, “It’s been a crazy day.. I didn’t expect I’d have a brother either, let alone someone I just recently met.”

“Go get some sleep.” Ryon smiled at her. “Room next door is free.”

She nodded and headed into the next room, falling to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

A figure was watching her the next morning.

She woke then moved quickly as she felt eyes on her. She sat up and looked around.

“Sorry.” Isao’s voice was soft.

“What’s up?”

“I like watching you sleep.” He moved from the wall to the bed, raising and kissing one of her hands.

She raised an eyebrow, but just asked, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better. My balance is slightly off, but I can breathe. So I can deal. Ryusei is sleeping, but Quinn says he’ll be fine in a few days.”

“That’s good,” she smiled.

“So..brother, huh? Always figured he had more secrets.”

“Yeah. Same mom, different dads. I didn’t know if he’d want to tell everyone so I didn’t bring it up.”

He chuckled. “Heard you broke Yamae.”

She laughed lightly, “He thought I wanted to date Ryu.”

“Ryon keeps rubbing it in.” Isao’s eyes twinkled.

She smiled, “So, what else did they tell you?”

“That you’re too good for me. Then again, they say that about  _ every  _ date I’ve had in the last eight years.”

She smirked, “Does that mean I’m your date?”

He reddened. “Only if you want to be. If I’m pushing my luck, just tell me.”

She moved closer and kissed him hard.

His eyes widened, then he returned it.

She smiled as she pulled away, “I really like you.”

“Same here.” He gazed into her eyes. “I..”

She looked back at him, her eyes twinkling. 

One of his eyebrows went up. “Should I be worried at that smirk?”

She chuckled softly and pulled him in for another kiss.

His hand tangled in her hair as he responded enthusiastically.

She deepened the kiss, running a hand gently down his chest.

He chuckled, stripping his shirt off. “See anything you like?”

“Maybe,” she smirked.

His lips twisted, then he pounced on her. His fingers began tickling her ribs.

She giggled in response and attempted to tickle him in return.

He began squirming, “No fair.”

“You started it.” She laughed.

He threw his hands up. “I surrender!” He laughed uncontrollably. 

She stopped the tickling then kissed his cheek.

“You’re amazing.” He looked up at her from where he lay.

She blushed, “You.”

He raised up, capturing her lips. He kissed her deeply until they were both breathless.

She smiled and after she caught her breath, she lightly kissed his neck.

“You like living dangerously, don’t you?” He grinned.

She chuckled and continued down his neck.

He inhaled sharply, one hand softly clasping one of her breasts.

She moved to lightly kissing his chest, then gave his nipple a teasing bite. 

He let out a quiet needy sound, his eyes dark.

Mia smiled at the noise before whispering in his ear, “So.. what do you want?”

“You. Whatever you’re willing to give.” His voice was husky.

She slowly moved down with a smirk.

An hour later, she was lying curled up against his side.

“I’m the luckiest man alive.” He murmured sleepily.

She blushed and looked up at him, “I.. I think I love you.”

He gave her a soft smile. “I love you too.”

She smiled and rested her head back down on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, starting to doze.

After a while, her stomach rumbled. She sighed, “We should probably find some breakfast.”

“Quinn was cooking when I came in here. No doubt he’s keeping ours warm.”

She kissed his cheek then got up and began to dress.

He lay watching her appreciatively, a smile on his face.

She chuckled, “Are you going to get dressed or just stare all day?”

“Is that an option?”

She laughed, “I guess if you really wanted but you should probably get dressed to follow me.”

He pouted as he rose and began to dress. “Spoilsport.”

She chuckled and checked herself in the mirror.

He moved up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “What did I do to end up here?”

She smirked, “Gave yourself up.”

He frowned a little. “I was about to say I wanted to do it repeatedly, but on second thought..”

She smiled, “You’re cute.” She kissed his cheek again. 

He brightened. “Back at you.”

“Let’s go get food.” She headed to the door.

“Yes, my Queen.” He teased as he followed.

She raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

“Couldn’t resist.” He kissed her cheek as he entwined their hands.

She opened the door, “Lead the way to the kitchen.”

He grinned and did.


	13. Chapter 13

  
  


“Thought you two would never get up.” Quinn teased as he retrieved warm plates from the oven.

She chuckled, “Sorry.”

He laughed, setting them in front of the couple. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you.” She looked at Isao, “So what do we do now if we are on the run?”

“To be honest, I don’t have a clue.” Isao sighed. “Still tempted to send you home..” He winced as he saw her glare. “I know, I know.”

She sighed, “I miss dad but I want to be here with you. And Ryu. The others too.”

“You could get hurt. Or killed.” Isao looked miserable.

“Technically that could happen anyway.” She answered. “Like I said before, I’ll go if you really want me to but I won’t be happy about it.”

Quinn remained silent as Isao sighed. “Promise me you’ll go if it becomes too dangerous?”

“We might have different views on ‘too dangerous.’”

“Smartass.” Isao gave a small smile, then began to eat.

Mia ate quietly, glancing up at him occasionally.

When he was done, he raised his eyes to hers. “Please be careful.”

“I’ll try.” She smiled, “You too.”

He snorted. “Good luck.”

“You lost your paycheck gambling again?” Ryusei teased as he entered.

She chuckled, “Glad to see you’re feeling a bit better.”

He gave her a fond smile. “Surprised I woke actually.”

Isao scowled. “That only happened once and it was  _ your _ fault.”

“What happened?” Mia smiled.

“We were undercover at a casino. Genius here swore he could count cards.” Isao rolled his eyes. “For the record, he  _ can’t _ .”

She laughed in response.

“Everyone has an off day occasionally. To be fair, I’d been up for forty eight hours and had drunk my weight in energy drinks.” Ryusei shrugged as he ate some toast.

She watched him quietly, eventually asking, “So what was your  _ best _ mission?”

The two vampires exchanged glances, then said in unison “Yamae in drag.”

She laughed, “Wish I could have seen that.”

Ryusei pulled out his phone with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow, “Do you have pictures?”

“Video.” Isao got out between chuckles. “Have to keep records, you know.”

She laughed, “So what was this mission for?”

“Someone was ripping off drag contests. So we sent Yamae in.” Ryusei found the file, pressing play and handing the phone to her.

She giggled as she watched it.

“He still flinches everytime we pass a dress shop.” Ryusei laughed.

Mia chuckled and handed the phone back.

“I got him a blond Marilyn wig last Christmas. He screamed and threatened to hide my body.” Ryon entered with a grin.

“Sounds like you guys have had a lot of fun times, even if they weren’t all good.”

Isao smiled softly. “We have. We’ve had some great times.”

Ryusei looked thoughtful. “Remember the crazy dude with the paint?”

Ryon shuddered. “I thought I’d never get it off.”

“You made a nice looking rainbow though.” Isao teased as Ryon glared at him.

“Who is the dude with the paint?” Mia asked.

“Guys were being picked up in bars, then turning up painted. Ryon fit the victim profile, so we sent him in. We caught the guy, who was absolutely convinced he was painting masterpieces. Only we got there a little too late and Ryon was...quite colorful.” Ryusei struggled to keep a straight face as Isao lost his composure.

Mia chuckled softly. “Sounds fun.”

Ryusei turned his screen to show a multicolored Ryon in briefs.

She grinned, “That’s great.”

Ryon narrowed his eyes. “You’re awful.”

She chuckled again.

“I have to get to work.” Quinn announced. “Stay out of trouble, okay?”

“Where do you work?”

“City Hall.”

She nodded, “I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around.”

“I work in the records department. Anything you want me to tell your dad?”

She frowned, then scribbled out a small note and handed it to him.

“Relax. I’ll be back at five.” He waved as he left the house.

She sighed and began washing her plate.

Isao wrapped his arms around her. “It’ll be alright.” He kissed her head, then released her.

She nodded slowly, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He turned to Ryon. “Think there’s any chance of getting into the office?”

The redhead looked thoughtful. “Possible. Tyler in Janitorial owes me a favor. You want the go bags?”

Isao nodded. “Anything else we might need too. Especially the book.”

“You got it. I’ll take Yamae with me.” He left the kitchen as Ryusei sat down.

“What book?” Mia asked.

“All our contacts. Both human and non. Our news source, if you will. If we’re going to stay on the run, we’re going to need to know what’s happening. Places to hide.”

She nodded and sat back down.

Isao sighed, staring out a window. “I’m going to make a call. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“So hookers and drugs are still optional?” Ryusei snarked with a grin.

Mia chuckled, “Sounds like a party.”

“Wanna hear how he got arrested?”

Isao facepalmed and hastily excused himself.

Mia raised an eyebrow, “Arrested?”

“We were undercover in a drug cartel. Isao is flashing tons of cash, doing drug deals in broad daylight because we were trying to lure out one of the big fish. Apparently, another set of detectives were investigating the same cartel and hadn’t been told there was an undercover officer. So they busted Isao and another dealer. Arrested, processed and jumpsuited. All but sentenced before the Chief could get him out.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. He was beyond pissed because it had taken a year to get in and then everything went up in smoke. Never did get the big fish.”

“That sucks.”

“Only thing that didn’t was finding out everyone in general population thought Isao was cute and wanted to keep him.”

She chuckled.

“Take the little victories, am I right?” Her brother smirked. “He always said he was unattractive to guys…”

She laughed.

He blinked at her. “Woah..”

“What?”

“I was sure you’d be offended at the thought.”

“Why would I be?”

“I don’t know..” He looked thoughtful. “Guess I can tell Sho not to be so nervous around you then.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Nervous around me? There’s no reason anyone should be.”

“Let’s just say Shouma’s kind of an outcast.”

She nodded, “Alright. Well I’m non threatening and easygoing, so I think it’ll be fine.”

“You don’t care?” Shouma stood in the doorway, his face puzzled.

“Why would I?”

“My kind do. Most of your kind do too.” The shifter headed for the fridge in bare feet, opening it and drinking milk from the carton.

“I’m not most people.”

He wiped his mouth and chuckled. “No, you’re not.” He replaced the carton, kissed Ryusei and disappeared down the hall.

She gave Ryusei a small smile.

“Secret’s out. Yes, we’re a couple. Triangle, actually.” He chuckled.

“Nice. I’m glad.”

“Thanks. Now since we’re stuck inside, what do you want to do to kill time?”

She looked thoughtful, “We could watch a movie? Or play cards?”

“Brain’s too fried for cards right now. Movie sounds good.”

She nodded, “What kinds of movies do you like?”

“You’ll laugh.”

“No I won’t.”

“Romantic comedies usually.” He blushed deep red.

She smiled, “Sounds good. Do you have a favorite?”

“Not at the moment.” He cocked his head. “Most women look at me as though I’m weird. They all expect shoot em up movies.”

“I try not to expect things because who am I to guess what people would like?” She shrugged. “Well, why don’t you pick one out and we’ll watch it.”

He gave her a smile, heading to the dvd cabinet and studying the selection. After a few minutes, he removed a case and loaded the disc into the player. “I wanted to apologize for being so antisocial in the beginning.”

“It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not. It would have been smoother if I hadn’t been such an ass.” He settled on the couch and looked at her. “You’re quite forgiving, aren’t you?”

“Is that bad?” 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s refreshing. If you haven’t noticed, Isao takes everything personally in addition to feeling too damn guilty for things.”

She nodded in response. 

He turned his attention to the movie, resting his head on her shoulder.

“I always wanted a sibling.” She said quietly.

“Even a bossy older one?” 

“Yeah,” she chuckled softly.

He laughed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She smiled and began watching the movie.

Halfway through, she heard a light snore in her ear.

She smiled again and finished watching the movie.

Isao entered quietly, then stopped with a grin. 

She waved at him slightly.

His eyes twinkled as he waved back, then he disappeared into the kitchen.

When the movie was done, she glanced to look at Ryusei, smiling as she noticed he was still asleep. She closed her eyes and dozed.

Isao came out and paused, watching her silently. He memorized her features, feeling a pang of heartache that he resolutely pushed away. Finally he headed for the room they’d used and closed the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

After a while, Mia woke and noticed the time. She shook Ryusei gently, “Hey, want some lunch?”

He blinked his eyes open, then smiled. “Sure. Sorry about this.”

“You’re fine. You’re still healing, so you needed the rest.”

“I guess. Have you seen Isao? He’s been on the phone for a long time.”

“Last I saw he went to the kitchen.”

“Oh.” Ryusei slowly stood and headed that direction. After a moment, he popped his head out. “He’s not in here now.”

She frowned, “I’ll check around for him.” She went to check the rooms, opening the door to the one they’d used.

Isao lay sprawled on the bed, sleeping fitfully. His face was flushed, his forehead furrowed as he winced.

She sat down beside him, shaking him lightly, “Isao?”

He jerked, his eyes flying open. He gave her an apologetic look as they focused on her. “Sorry. What’s up?”

“Just was checking on you. Do you want some lunch?”

“No thanks.” He sat up, then went a faint shade of green.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?”

He froze for a minute, then gave her a smile. “I’m fine. Think it’s just after effects from what I was drugged with. Go have fun with Ryu.”

“Are you sure? You were feeling alright earlier?” 

“Positive.” He kissed her cheek softly. “By the way, we may be having visitors.”

“Visitors?”

“Don’t worry, they’re friendlies. Though Ryu may kick my ass.” Isao gave a short laugh, then a cough.

She sighed and kissed him, “Please let me know if you need anything.”

“I will, I promise.” His eyes were soft as they looked at her. “Don’t worry about me, okay?”

“I’m going to worry about you anyway, but I’ll let you go back to sleep.”

“Mother hen.” Isao joked.

She smiled slightly, “Sleep well.” She then headed back to the kitchen.

“You don’t look happy.” Ryusei put down his juice as he saw her.

“Isao doesn’t seem to feel well, but he doesn’t want me worrying about him,” she sighed and sat down. “Also, he mentioned friendly visitors that you’ll want to kick his ass for?”

Her brother scowled. “If he’s called who I think he did, yeah I’m going to kick his ass.”

“Who?”

“Probably my aide. And I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Aide?”

“King, remember?”

“Right,” she nodded. “Doesn’t seem like you want to be though.”

“Dealing with petty clan squabbles is not my idea of fun.” He opened the fridge and surveyed the contents. “Sandwiches? Or do we want to do something elaborate?”

“Let’s just stick with easy.”

He nodded, retrieving several items and putting them on the counter. He looked thoughtful for a moment. “You said he seemed sick?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to go talk to him.” Ryusei headed for the bedroom.

Mia got up and made them both sandwiches, then sat down with hers and began eating quietly.

Isao answered the knock, scowling as he saw Ryusei. “Can’t you come back when I’m feeling better?”

“Spill. Now. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Isao turned away, going back to the bed and seating himself.

“Isao. Do I have to use truthtell?” The vampire king entered the room, closing the door and leaning against it.

Isao swore softly. “Swear you won’t tell her.”

Ryusei tensed. “Isao..”

“ **_Swear_ ** . Or leave.”

Ryusei scowled. “Fine. I swear. Now what’s wrong?”

“It’s back. And it’s spread.”

The other vampire went white. “I thought..”

Isao nodded sadly. “We all did. We were wrong. I’ve called her father to come get her and got a promise she won’t get in trouble for the lab attack.”

“Isao, you should tell her.” Ryusei looked troubled.

“ **No** . I want her safe and happy. She deserves it.” Isao clasped his hands in his lap. “This is the best possible outcome. Not dragged any farther into the fight and not a fugitive.”

Ryusei sighed. “Fine. But if she finds out, I’m letting her kick your ass.”

Isao chuckled softly. “Understood.”

Mia sat at the table, staring out the window lost in thought.

There was a knock at the front door.

She got up and opened it slightly to see who was there.

Her father stood there quietly, another man beside him. They both gave her smiles.

“Dad? Why are you here?”

“To take you home.”

She froze, suddenly wondering if that’s who Isao called. So he didn’t want her here.. and after this morning.. Her mind raced for a moment before she took a deep breath and nodded. “Who are you?” She looked at the other man.

“Shiro. Is my wayward King here?”

She sighed, “He’d probably be happier if I said no.”

Shiro laughed. “No doubt.” His eyes flicked to someone behind her.

“Forget kicking his ass. I’m killing him.” Ryusei growled.

She turned back to him, not meeting his eyes, “I guess Isao doesn’t want me here.. so I guess I’m getting taken home..”

“Can we talk?” He motioned the two men inside, then turned to her.

“Yeah?”

He drew her into the kitchen. “I swore I wouldn’t tell you, but frankly I’m more scared of you than him. It’s not that he doesn’t want you here..” Ryusei trailed off with a pained look.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s dying. And he doesn’t want you to see it.”


	15. Chapter 15

Her eyes filled with tears “I guess that’s his choice. It’s a stupid choice, but I get it.”

Ryusei kicked one of the chairs. “He’s scared, Mia. He doesn’t want to hurt you. So he’s trying to retreat.”

“So what should I do?”

“Convince him he’s an idiot? That he’s not alone? If that doesn’t work, kick his ass until his brain reboots?” Ryusei replied.

She chuckled slightly, “I don’t know if I’ll be good at that, but I guess I can try.”

He gave her a small smile. “Just don’t kill him. I want to do that.”

She smiled slightly before heading toward the room Isao was in.

Isao curled on the bed, his back to the door. He was quiet apart from the strained whimpers falling from his lips. 

Mia slowly opened the door, quietly entering and approaching the bed.

“Is she gone?”

“You think I’d go that easily?”

He scrambled to his feet, rapidly scrubbing a hand over his face. “Thought your father was on my side, dammit.”

“He’s still here, you know. I  _ could  _ still leave. But I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Why?” His voice was rough as he crossed his arms and tried to look indifferent.

“I don’t know what’s worse, thinking you didn’t want me here after everything, or knowing you didn’t want me to know the truth.”

He tried to hide his panic. “Truth?”

“Yeah. Ryu told me. You  _ really  _ thought I could just go home after everything and be happy?”

“Sonofabitch! He  _ swore! _ ” Isao exploded before bending double in agony.

She went to him and put a hand on his back gently. “He said he’s more afraid of me than you.”

After several minutes, a muttered “Figures” was heard.

“I don’t care if you’re sick or dying. I want to be here to help you.”

He slowly rose, his eyes tormented. “You shouldn’t watch me die. You should go home and live your life.”

“You have no right to tell me how to live my life. I  _ want  _ to help you. I would rather be here spending as much time together as possible than to not have that time with you. Wouldn’t you want that if the roles were reversed? Or does ‘I love you’ mean something different to you?”

Tears began to streak his face. “I don’t want to die..I don’t want to lose this. I wasn’t ready then and definitely not ready now. But…”

She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. “No one wants to die. But unfortunately, everyone does eventually. I’ll be right here with you through everything, okay?”

He clung to her, head buried in her shoulder. “Why am I being punished? Did I do something wrong?”

“No. Everyone has to die somehow. You’re not being punished, it’s just a case of bad luck.” She held him tight. “I know you’re scared, but I promise everything will be okay. I’ll be here for you.”

He began to sag in her arms, his tears slowing. “Twice in one lifetime is more than bad luck…”

“I’m sorry.” She rubbed his back gently. “So what  _ is  _ wrong exactly?”

“Cancer. I had it before I was turned and we all believed it was gone. But it’s not. And it’s…” He took a shaky breath.

“That’s rough. I’m sorry you have to deal with that. But I’m here for you.”

“Mia, you don’t understand. I have days at most. It’s spread too far too fast.” He raised his head, exhaustion on his face. “You shouldn’t have to see it.”

“Don’t tell me I don’t understand. And what part of “I’m here for you” don’t you get? I don’t care if you don’t think I should see it, I’d rather be here with you so you aren’t alone.” She had tears in her eyes. “I  _ love _ you. Even if I only have a few days to show it.”

“Stubborn woman.” The statement was soft. 

“Why don’t you lay back down?” She said gently as she wiped at her eyes.

He gave her a small nod, rising unsteadily to his feet.

She helped him to the bed and wrapped the blanket around him. After kissing his forehead she said, “Sleep. I’m going to talk to dad really quick, then I’ll be back.”

He gave her a wan smile, then his eyes closed.

She headed out and gave Ryu a small smile.

He gave her a nod, then rolled his eyes as Shiro frowned and shook a finger at him. The aide began to lecture her brother in a quiet voice.

Mia went to her father’s side and hugged him. He looked her over as he hugged her back, “You aren’t coming with me, are you?”

“Part of me wants to, but I need to stay here for Isao.”

He nodded and gave her a knowing smile, “You like him, don’t you.”

She blushed slightly and nodded, “He’s not doing well though.”

He sighed, “It’s hard losing the one you love.”

“That reminds me of a couple questions..” She led him to the couch and sat down, “What  _ is  _ my nightmare actually about?”

“There were a few clans that disapproved of your mother and her choices. They found out about you and tried to take you away from us. She saved you and healed your injuries.”

Mia was quiet a moment before asking, “So how did she die? I don’t remember much about her.”

“Again, enemy clans. She was ambushed and murdered..” He sighed. “You were so young, but maybe it was better that way.”

Mia nodded slowly. “Thank you, for telling me everything.”

“I knew I’d have to come clean eventually. Just know, you always have a place at home with me if you want it. I know you’re grown and have your own things going on now, but you’ll always be my daughter.”

She smiled softly, “Thanks dad.”

“I better get going. Call anytime you need or want anything, even if it’s just to talk.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie.” He hugged her once again before heading out the front door.

Mia started back toward the room as she thought about what her father had said. She sat down beside Isao and watched him quietly, wishing there was a way to save him. After a while, her mind stuck on something her dad mentioned and she decided she’d ask Ryu about it. She headed back out to find him.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, a scowl plastered on his face as Shouma massaged his shoulders. He looked up at her, forcing a smile. “You alright?”

“Looks like I should be asking you that.”

“Just another lecture on how unkingly I’m being. Nothing I haven’t heard before. Surprised you didn’t leave with your father.”

“Thought about it, but I told Isao I’d be here for him no matter what.”

The smile faded. “You must be a masochist.” He tapped Shouma’s hand, the shifter taking the seat beside him quietly.

She sighed, “I’m not just going to leave him, even if it’s not an ideal situation.”

“Even if it's what he wants?” Shouma’s voice was soft.

She looked down, “He shouldn’t be alone.”

“We know that, but does he?” Ryusei sighed.

“I tried to get through to him, I think I might have,” she said quietly.

Shouma gave a small smile. “He thinks teamwork goes only one way. That he’s responsible for us, but no one is responsible for him. Stubborn bastard.”

She chuckled slightly, “He called me stubborn too.”

Ryusei laughed out loud as the phone rang.

Shouma answered it, his face going pale as he listened. “Don’t you dare!”

Mia raised an eyebrow before glancing at Ryusei, “I actually came out here to ask something.. but it seems like whatever this is is more important.”

“Ask away. It’s just Quinn.”

She nodded slowly, “Dad was telling me about a few things and at one point he mentioned mom healing me? I didn’t think vampires could heal others?”

“Royalty has limited healing abilities. We can heal standard injuries easily. Severe or fatal ones are doable but it drains our own life. We can heal ourselves given time and enough blood as you’ve seen.”

She nodded again, “Anything else we can do?”

“Nothing I know of for sure, but there are lots of stories.” He glanced at Shouma who was growling into the phone.

She sighed, “Alright. I better get back to Isao in case he wakes up.” She stood and started slowly back to the room.

“You’ll be quite a Queen.” The words were almost inaudible.

She looked back and raised an eyebrow.

He smiled and waved a hand at her. “Nothing. Go take care of our idiot leader.”

She got to the door and took a deep breath before heading inside and sitting down.

Isao was muttering in his sleep, his fists clenched. His hair lay limp on his flushed forehead as he winced repeatedly.

She went and got a cool rag and placed it on his forehead before talking softly, “Everything is alright. Just relax.”

“Naori? Naori, I’m sorry.” He began to sob, one hand grabbing her sleeve. 

“Shh, it’s alright.”

“You died because I couldn’t protect you..”

“It’s okay.” Mia said gently. “Just relax.”

“You forgive me?” His eyes were open, but unfocused. 

Mia winced. She doubted anyone would ever blame him in that situation, but she wasn’t Naori. She finally just gave a quiet, “Of course. Now rest.”

He gave her a relieved smile, his eyes slowly closing. His face relaxed as he sank deeper into sleep.

She watched him, sad that she was going to be losing him but happy that he’d finally be reunited with Naori.

There was a knock at the door.

She went and opened it.

Ryon stood there, his eyes worried. “Where is everyone?”

“Isao is in here. They got a call earlier from Quinn, so maybe they went to help him with something?”

“They left their cells on the table.” Yamae reported quietly. “The van keys are here too. And this.” He showed them a slip of paper with two words.  _ ‘Sorry. Goodbye.’ _

“You don’t think they ran away, do you?”

Ryon shook his head. “I think Tinkerbell got himself in some kind of trouble. We need to talk to Isao.”

She winced, “Come in, I’ll try to wake him.” 

Ryon looked at her sharply. “Something’s wrong with him.”

She nodded and went to Isao’s side.

Ryon followed her inside, then froze as he saw the other man. “No..”

She sighed, “Yeah, it’s not good.”

“Don’t wake him. We’ll take care of this.” Ryon knelt beside the bed and whispered something into Isao’s ear, then rose and headed for the door.

“Let me know if you need help.” She said before sitting back down.

The two men disappeared as Isao opened his eyes. “Don’t..let them go..”

“Why?”

“Shifters.. They’ll die..”

She sighed and went to look for the twins. She came back, “They’re gone.”

Isao growled and sat up. “Why are they all idiots?”

She shrugged, “Just rest and trust them.”

He stared at her. “Are you insane?”

“Probably.”

He let out a laugh. “Should know better than to ask that.” He ran a hand over his face. “Is this my fate? To lose everyone before I die?”

“Just try to trust them. They might be alright.”

He sighed and looked at her. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head,”It’s understandable to worry.”

“I mean about everything. All you wanted was to protect your father and you got pulled into all this. And I can’t even help you because…” He trailed off and dropped his eyes.

“It’s not your fault. And if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you and Ryu.”

“I wanted to make you happy..instead you’re going to hate me.”

“I’d never hate you.”

“I’m breaking your heart.”

“Not exactly. It’s not like you’re trying to.”

He slowly reached for her hand. “Will you do something?”

“Sure?”

“Go save them. They’re going to the docks. I overheard Ryu talking.”

She sighed, “Alright. But you better still be here when I get back.”

“I’ll be here.” He gave her a soft smile. “I’ll always be here.”

She kissed him, “I love you,” then headed out the door.

Isao watched her go with a sigh.

Mia went outside and looked around, noting the van was gone. She focused for a moment before a pair of black leather wings appeared on her back. They unfurled and she stared at them in amazement for a moment before getting to her task and lifting off.

She headed toward the docks, unsure what to expect when she got there.

Bodies littered the ground, none moving.

She landed, checking the bodies to see if they were her friends.

They were alive, but injured. Ryusei grabbed her arm, desperation in his voice. “They took Quinn.. Going to sell him..”

“I’ll find him.” She carefully moved them all to the van before taking off again.

Quinn numbly allowed himself to be chained to the tree, his eyes distant. The shifter finished the job, then kicked him and left. The Fae simply stared at the ground, not uttering a sound.

Mia finally spotted him, landing quickly and working to try to undo the chains.

He made no movement, his body stiff.

After finally getting the chains undone, she looked at him, “Quinn? We need to go.”

“What’s the point?” The words were heavy with grief. “I have nothing left.. You should leave me.”

“Ryu told me to save you. You know they’re alive, right?”

He shook his head. “Saw them die.”

“They’re hurt, but alive. They’re safe in the van.”

The Fae slowly raised his eyes to hers. “Alive?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Let’s go before the shifter comes back.”

Quinn hurriedly stood, wrapping a hand over his ribs. “Lead the way.”

She led him back to the van and started it up, “Let’s get back.”

Quinn simply nodded, hands flaring to life as he began to heal the others.

Mia pulled up to the mansion and got out. She helped get the others inside before going back to the room Isao had been in.

It was empty, the bathroom door closed.

She knocked, “Isao?”

There was no answer.

She worked on getting the door open.

Isao lay in the shower, blood swirling down the drain under the spray. The gun was still in his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Mia let out a scream before falling to her knees. She stared at him as tears streaked her face and blurred her vision. 

“Mia?!” Quinn skidded to a halt as he saw the scene.

She leaned over and shut off the water, just numbly staring at the body.

“Dammit Isao..” Quinn placed a hand on the vampire’s neck. His eyes went wide. “Mia help me!”

“How?”

“Get him to the bed. Hurry! He’s still alive!”

She quickly lifted him and carried him into the bedroom. She laid him down carefully, wishing more than anything to be able to save him from this and the cancer. Soon, yellow light flowed from her hands into him.

Quinn looked at her for a moment, then combined his light with hers. Together, the wound healed quickly, leaving no trace.

“He needs to get warm. When he wakes.. I’m going to kill him.” Quinn growled.

She continued pouring the yellow light into him, just getting the feeling it would help. 

“Mia, stop. You’re going to collapse.” Quinn touched her shoulder gently.

“I need to help..” she said quietly. She tried to focus on what he said, she was feeling kind of dizzy.. but she wasn’t going to stop helping Isao.

“MIA!” The Fae shook her sharply. “He’s alive. You need to stop and help me get him warm.”

She looked up and nodded, the light fading. She slowly went to get him clean, dry clothes and helped change him before wrapping him up in blankets. She stared at him before a large burst of yellow energy left her and surrounded him. She fell to the floor unconscious.

Quinn scowled, then carefully picked her up and lay her in bed beside the vampire. He shook his head, exiting the room and closing the door.

Mia’s eyes blinked open slightly, confusion in them. She looked around and noticed she was in bed beside Isao. She still felt weak but she watched him carefully.

“Am I dead?” He asked slowly as his eyes opened to stare at her. Then he panicked. “No..please don’t be dead too..”

“You’re alive.”

He froze, his face falling. “Can’t even do that right, huh?”

“Sorry.”

He flinched as the words were uttered. “I need to leave.”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t want me..” He pushed the blankets away, fighting tears. “I’m sorry for what it's worth. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Why do you think I don’t want you?”

“I lied to you. I shot myself.” He took a shaky breath, then continued. “Though why anyone would save a dying man is a question in itself.” He slowly stood, grabbing the bed as his knees buckled.

“Stay,” she said quietly.

“All I do is hurt people. Why do you..” He swayed, dangerously close to falling.

“I love you, remember?”

“Not worth loving.” He steadied himself, slipping his feet into his shoes.

“You don’t get to tell me who I should or shouldn’t love. I don’t care if you think you aren’t worth it. To me, you are.”

He bowed his head, his shoulders beginning to shake. “This would be easier if you hated me.”

She shakily got up and went to him. She put a hand on his shoulder gently, “I’d never hate you.”

He turned and embraced her tightly, soft sobs racking his body. “I’m so sorry..”

“I’m sorry too, if you are upset we saved you.”

“I wanted to spare you..”

“Yes.. finding you almost dead in the shower is the  _ best  _ way to spare me.” She shook her head. “Sorry..”

He sobbed harder. “I..I didn’t think..” He released her and bolted from the room.

She turned and ran after him, grabbing his arm. “Don’t go..”

“I’m a monster..”

“No you aren’t.” She held him tightly. “I love you. Why won’t you just accept that?”

“The last woman who loved me was  _ murdered _ by me!” He cried, trying to get free.

“I don’t care.”

“I won’t be the cause of your death..I won’t..” He stopped his resistance, his breathing sharp and pained.

“I trust you, okay?”

He sluggishly nodded, his knees beginning to buckle as his eyes drooped.

She gently led him back to bed. “You need more rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up, okay?”

His eyes slid closed, one hand clasping hers tight.

She continued to hold his hand, even when she began dozing.

Ryusei stood at the door, his face stony. After a moment, he reached for his cell and turned away.

Mia woke a while later, her hand still loosely holding Isao’s. She looked at him, praying he’d be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

Raised voices came from the living room.

“Don’t you dare walk out that door!” Quinn’s accented japanese was sharp.

Mia peeked her head out of the room to see what was happening.

Ryusei’s hand rested on the knob, a bag slung over his shoulder.

Quinn was trembling, hands clenched at his sides. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because.” The vampire’s voice was soft. “Shiro’s right. I don’t belong here. I’ve been running from who and what I am. I have to protect her. Protect all of you.” He pulled the door open and disappeared.

Quinn collapsed on the couch, his face a mask of pain and sorrow.

Mia took a deep breath, wanting to follow Ryusei, but not wanting to leave Isao. She settled for sending Ryusei a text, “I don’t want you to go.. You belong here more than you do there.” before sitting down again beside Isao.

Ryusei read the text, his eyesight blurring with tears. He carefully replied “Please be happy. I love you.” before unfurling his wings and rising into the air.

She answered, “Part of why I didn’t go with dad was because of you, you know. I love you too. Be careful if you really have to do this.”

There was no reply.

Her eyes filled with tears and she fought back a sob.

“He’s gone.” Quinn’s voice was empty as he stood in the doorway. “He said there was a plot to kill you. Said if he returned, he could stop it.”

“I don’t care about plots to kill me. I care about having my brother. I just found him.. I don’t want to lose him.”

Quinn sighed. “It’s too late.” He turned away, his footsteps heavy as they moved down the hall.

She went back to staring at Isao, tears still blurring her vision.

“Mia?” He asked softly, one hand brushing her cheek.

“Hey.” She wiped her eyes, “How are you feeling?”

“Strong. Mentally exhausted, but my body doesn’t feel sick.”

“I’m glad,” she gave him a small smile.

“What’s wrong?” He sat up.

“Ryu.. he left..”

“What? Why?”

“Said he’s been ignoring his duties too long.. also apparently there was a plot to kill me which he figured he can stop if he goes back.” She shook her head. “He doesn’t belong there.”

Isao sighed, then rubbed a hand through his hair. “Stupid fangface. I’m going to use him for target practice.”

She gave him a small smile in response. 

“What are we waiting for?” Isao rose and headed for the bedroom door. “I have some contacts that can get us into the kingdom.”

She raised an eyebrow but got up and followed.

He was already on the phone, rifling through a large book. “Yo, feathers. Get ahold of whitey for me. Ryu decided to go AWOL and we need to protect his ass. Delivery is on the way, so don’t fuck around.”

A decidedly avian squawk came from the phone as Isao hung up. He turned a few more pages, then began dialing another number.

Mia watched quietly before stepping outside for air.

“Do you need help restraining Iz so you can kick his ass?” The twins appeared, Yamae grinning.

She sighed, “No, we need to go kick Ryu’s ass now.”

“ _ You’re _ planning on entering the kingdom?” Ryon stared at her in disbelief.

“Basically I’m just following Isao.. but yeah.”

Both men facepalmed. “ _ Idiots _ .”

“What’s the kingdom like?”

“Petty clan squabbles. Sometimes wholesale slaughter.” Yamae shrugged. “A warzone on the best day.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

“You won’t be welcome. Halflings are persona non grata. Usually end up as snack food.”

She sighed, “Okay. Hopefully I’m at least decent tasting snack food.”

Yamae burst into laughter as Ryon closed his eyes and shook his head.

She watched them quietly, beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. She then decided she didn’t care, Ryusei was worth the trouble.

Isao stepped up behind her. “You should stay here.”

“You’re not going by yourself.”

“These two could go. Less risk of you getting hurt.”

“I don’t care if I get hurt. I care about Ryusei being back where he belongs. Where he’s happy.”

Isao sighed. “Nothing I say will change your mind?”

“I want to help Ryu.. but if you really don’t want me going, I guess I’ll stay.” She sighed and looked down. 

“I want you safe. It’ll be hard enough to convince him to come back without the possibility of you being hurt in the mix.” His phone rang and he stepped back inside.

Mia sighed again, wishing she could just teleport to Ryusei instead.

“Hey. We’ll bring him home. Even if it’s being dragged by the fangs.” Yamae sent her an encouraging smile.

She nodded and chuckled slightly, “Alright. Thank you.”

“No problem. Though you may want to stop us from beating the crap out of both of them after this. Quinn told us what he pulled.” Ryon’s green eyes glittered angrily.

“Yeah.. that was pretty bad.”

Isao clapped his hands for attention. “Whitey has gotten us in on the pretext of discussing future possibilities in the kingdom. We’ll be armed only with knives, so we’ll have to tread lightly for the beginning. But we’ll get him and then run like hell.”

Mia nodded. She kissed Isao’s cheek, “Good luck.”

“Keep the beer cold. After I kick his ass, I’ll want one.” He kissed her back, then motioned for the twins to follow him to the van.

Mia sat down on the stairs, watching as they drove off.

A couple hours later, three men appeared. They dropped from the sky, all having black wings and fangs so she knew they were vampires. She stood, backing slightly toward the house.

“Come with us and we won’t hurt the ones you care about.”

“What do you mean?”

“That king and the other three? We’ve got them.” Another answered.

She froze. “What do you want with me?”

“You’re the princess, right? And only a half breed. Such a shame,” the third spoke. 

She took a deep breath and nodded, “Alright. If you swear you won’t hurt them.”

They grinned evilly before moving closer to her and tying her arms and legs up with rope.

They lifted up into the air and took off. She had no idea where they were going but suddenly she saw a city. They landed in the outskirts and pulled her into a small building. 

She was thrown into a corner, looking around and beginning to wonder where they were holding the others. With how small the building was, she was starting to doubt they even had them. The thought relieved her slightly, hoping they really were free.

One of the men came over and lifted her, hooking the wrist ties to a hook in the ceiling. She could barely touch the floor, her weight weighing heavily on the ropes making them dig into her wrists.

Soon, another came over with a pipe and began hitting her repeatedly. Cracks were heard and she tried not to scream. By the time he was done, she was positive she had broken ribs and probably a broken arm. She struggled to breathe, her body aching all over. The first one came up to her and bit into her neck, sucking out some of her blood. The other two also fed on her, leaving her barely conscious and unable to stand anymore so all her weight was on her wrists. They were beginning to bleed from rubbing against the rope so much.

Isao growled when he found Ryusei. “You are going to need a lot of blood when I finish kicking your ass.”

Ryusei rolled his eyes. “Why are you here?”

“Because Mia is worried sick and I am not letting you do that to her. You are coming home, even if it’s trussed up like Thanksgiving turkey. I am not going back empty handed, so get your ass up and let’s go.”

Ryusei scowled. “I am the King. My place is here. And I haven’t found the ones who are trying to kill Mia yet.” He looked up as Shiro ran in. 

“She’s here. In the Sano clan’s hands.”

Isao cursed vehemently as Ryusei facepalmed.

Mia hung her head, just trying to focus on breathing slowly. Every breath stung painfully but she knew she had to keep breathing anyway. She prayed they’d just drain her instead of hurting her more, but as she saw one of the men approaching with the pipe, she knew her prayers went unanswered.

“Touch her again and I’ll rip you apart!” Isao yelled as he burst through the door. Behind him, the twins were snarling. Then a figure flew in through the roof, standing between her and the attacker.

“You are unfit to be in my kingdom.” Ryusei’s voice was like ice as he surveyed the men. “You will be removed.”

The men backed up and looked at each other. Then they pulled out knives and approached Ryusei quickly.

He snarled and attacked ferociously.

He took one down but another embedded a knife in Ryusei’s side.

Mia struggled against the ties, trying to help her brother. She managed to pull free from the hook, but she was still bound. She didn’t care though, using her arms to bash into one of the men. She struggled to stay upright between the ties and her dizziness but she stood between the two men and Ryusei, eyes blazing.

One of the men moved forward and she swung her arms at him hard. She ignored the pain in her body, intent on keeping Ryusei as safe as possible. She managed to knock the vampire down, bending and ripping his throat open with her fangs.

She pushed herself up and faced the last vampire. She was about to attack when she began coughing. Blood trickled from her lips as she struggled to catch her breath.

Isao barreled into the last vampire, knocking him away from her. “Ryon, get them out of here!” He attacked, dodging several knife strikes.

Ryon grabbed her as his brother picked up Ryusei. Both unfurled wings and shot through the roof, heading for the palace.

Mia struggled to stay conscious, looking over at Ryusei worriedly. Her eyes began slipping shut and her last thoughts were praying Ryusei and Isao would be alright.


	18. Chapter 18

Ryon quickly handed her over to the healers, looking at Yamae with a sigh. “Stay with them. I’m going to get Isao.” He lifted off and disappeared.

Yamae watched the healers scurry around the two injured vampires, bowing his head in prayer.

Mia eventually woke, her breathing still a bit painful. She opened her eyes and slightly panicked when she didn’t recognize where she was.

“Shh. You’re safe at the healers.” Yamae said softly from beside her.

She nodded slowly, “Ryu?”

“Hanging in there like the stubborn idiot he is.” Yamae gave her a small smile.

She sighed and blinked sleepily. “Is Isao okay?”

Yamae nodded. “You need to rest more.”

She wanted to argue but her eyes slipped shut anyway.

The dark haired vampire gritted his teeth as he watched her sleep.

After a while, she began muttering and crying in her sleep. 

One of the healers came and injected her with a sedative, then withdrew.

Yamae clenched his fists, then left the room. He slowly made his way to his brother’s side and they stood guard in silence.

Mia woke feeling groggy. She pushed herself up, wincing slightly before looking around.

Shiro was seated beside Ryusei’s bed, reading in a low voice. He looked up and smiled, then put the book down and moved to her side. “How are you feeling?” 

“Still sore but better. How is he?”

“The healers say another day. But he is alive, thanks to you. You were in very serious condition. We were more worried about you honestly.”

“I was more worried about him,” she said softly. 

“You are a good sister.” Shiro gave a small smile.

She smiled slightly, “I’ve not known him very long but I kind of feel like I’ve known him forever.”

“Family knows no such thing as time. You share blood and a courageous heart.”

She was quiet for a moment then asked, “So, you’re his aide? What do you do other than lecture him?”

“Try to keep him out of trouble. Settle as many problems as I can before bothering him.” The vampire shrugged. “I am often unsuccessful.”

“How long have you known him?”

“Two hundred and fifty years.” He sent a fond look toward the sleeping king.

She looked thoughtful, “As only half vampire, will I ever live that long?”

“Halflings often live as long if not longer than full natural borns.” Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

She shrugged, “Just curious. I am only twenty-five. Hundreds of years sounds a bit crazy sometimes.”

He laughed softly. “You remind me of your mother. Constantly asking questions.”

“Did you know her well?”

“I was her aide for a short time.”

“I wish I could have known her longer,” Mia sighed quietly.

“I can tell you this. She would be quite proud of the person you are. Brave and selfless were words we used for her and they are even more prominent in you.”

She blushed slightly, “Thanks.”

He gave her a bright smile. “Now I have a question. Do you believe it’s possible to reign your brother in before I decide to jump off a cliff from frustration?”

She chuckled, “Probably not.”

He gave her a rueful laugh. “I thought not.”

“But if you’ve known him this long and not jumped off a cliff, I think you’re doing really well.”

He chuckled. “You’re probably right. Though I had hoped he’d calm down after he found you.”

She laughed, “I’m probably not helping him calm at all.”

Shiro gave him another look. “I fear this is not a good place for him.”

She nodded, “He deserves to be happy with the others.”

Yamae entered, his eyes widening in surprise. “Mia! Feeling better?”

“A bit.”

“Good. What do you say we relax when we get back? Watch movies and let your brother teach you to gamble?” His voice was soft.

She smiled, “Sounds good.”

“Okay. Just have to wait for king idiot here and then we’ll let Quinn spoil us with junk food.” Yamae clapped his hands together as he bounced on his heels.

She frowned for a moment, “Where is Isao?”

Yamae froze, then shrugged. “Around here somewhere, I’m sure.” He avoided her gaze, his eyes staring out the room’s window.

She watched him, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“You should go back to sleep.”

She shook her head, “Why won’t you tell me?”

“I told him not to.” Ryusei answered quietly.

“Why?”

“Because we were not sure you would even survive for the first two days you were here.”

She sighed, “Well, I’m alive. So tell me.”

“Isao took out the last assassin, but the building was rigged to explode..”

She stared at him as tears filled her eyes.

“We recovered his body and the twins have been guarding it. I intend to give him a royal burial befitting his bravery and status.” Ryusei rubbed his eyes wearily. “I am so sorry.”

The tears finally spilled down her cheeks but she stayed silent, unsure what to even say.

“Do you want to see him?” 

She nodded slowly.

Yamae gently picked her up and left the room. A few moments later, he entered another.

Ryon looked up, his eyes red and puffy. He was seated beside a bier and he slowly stood as he saw Mia. “Hi” was all he managed before beginning to sob again.

Yamae gently sat her down in one of the chairs nearby. He went to his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

She looked over at Isao, trying to keep her emotions calm but slowly losing control of them. The tears streamed down her face again. 


	19. Chapter 19

He lay still, his face calm. He’d been cleaned up and could have been mistaken for merely sleeping. His hair had been brushed back, but some had fallen gently over one eye.

She carefully brushed it back, staring at him sadly. She wished, more than anything, to somehow save him, when suddenly yellow light surrounded him.

He arched his back, coughing as his eyes fluttered open.

“I-Isao?”

“Mia..you’re alive?” His eyes slowly focused on her face.

She nodded quickly, wiping at the tears.

“I was so scared..and angry..” He closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” she said softly. “I’m just so happy you’re alive..”

“I couldn’t protect you or Ryu..” He attempted to sit up, staring at the shocked twins. “What are you staring at?”

“You were dead..” she said quietly.

He turned wide eyes on her. “Dead?”

“Five days, Izzy. I’ve been here for five days.” Ryon’s voice was rough from crying. The vampire went to the other’s side and grabbed him in a hug. “I was so sure we’d lost you for good.”

Isao returned the embrace, his face still assimilating the information.

Mia watched quietly, beginning to feel slightly dizzy. She wasn’t sure if it was from her still healing from her wounds or from the energy burst that revived Isao.

Isao noticed, extricating himself from Ryon and reaching out a hand to steady her. “You okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” she gave him a small smile.

The twins exchanged glances, then headed for the door as one. 

“Later!” Yamae waved as Isao raised an amused eyebrow.

Mia chuckled slightly before leaning back in the chair. Her eyes stayed locked on Isao still showing her worry.

He gave her a concerned look. “Are you sure you’re alright? You were hurt pretty badly.”

“I’m pretty sore still but I’m doing okay. I think I’m just a little worn out from reviving you..”

“Still not sure whether I’m dreaming or not..” Isao stared down at his hands.

She gave him a small smile and squeezed his arm, “You’re not dreaming.”

“I remember telling Ryon to tell you..” His eyes glittered with tears as his voice trailed off.

“It’s alright,” she said softly. 

He shook his head. “I said I was sorry that we hadn’t gotten more time. That I loved you so much I would die if you did, that I wouldn’t be able to be alone.”

She gave him a small smile, “I’m sure you’d have managed.”

“Not without my soul.” He finally embraced her, tears streaking his cheeks. “I don’t want to live if you aren’t.” He clung to her for a moment. “I don’t like the darkness.”

“Darkness?”

He nodded. “I was alone, floating in an endless darkness. I was afraid that I’d be there forever.”

She sighed softly, “Is that really what death is like?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it was purgatory..I was expecting to see someone, but I didn’t.”

“I figured you’d be reunited with Naori..” she said quietly.

He looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. “Maybe it’s been too long. Maybe she blames me.”

She sighed, “I’m glad you’re alright.”

He gave her a soft smile. “I’m sorry I keep causing you pain.”

She shook her head and smiled, “I’m just glad to have you.”

He grinned at her, then swayed and blinked rapidly. “Woahh…”

She put a hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“Everything went black for a second..” He shook his head, then shrugged. “Think I’m okay now.”

She closed her eyes for a moment and focused before yellow light surrounded him again. She pushed energy into him for a few minutes, “This should help a bit.” 

“You need to rest. I’m taking you back to your room.” He picked her up and headed out the door. A few minutes later, he put her down and tucked her in. “Get some rest.”

“Stay with me?”

“Where else would I go?” He smiled as he sat down beside the bed. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her softly.

“I love you..” she said quietly as her eyes slipped closed.

“With all my being.” He let his own eyes close.


	20. Chapter 20

Shouma sang along with the radio as Ryon drove. They were just relaxing, going nowhere in particular. The shifter was overly exuberant and the vampire laughed to himself at the antics.

He groaned as he saw police lights behind them, pulling to the side of the road and reaching for his wallet. He rolled down the window, asking “Was I speeding, officer?”

There was no reply, just a bolt of white hot pain, then darkness.

Isao scowled, tapping his foot on the floor as he waited for the call to connect. After five minutes, he punched the disconnect button angrily. “I’m going to kick their asses.”

“Phones off again?” Yamae asked from the couch where he was playing cards with Ryusei.

“No. Just not answering.” Isao sank into a chair. “They  _ know _ better.”

Mia glanced up from the book she was reading, “Where were they going?”

“Don’t know. All Ryon said was they were going for a drive.” Ryusei laughed in triumph as he laid his cards down, eliciting a groan from Yamae. “You now owe me half a million yen.”

“Deduct it from my giant paycheck.” Yamae stuck his tongue out and sat back.

The door swung open slowly and Shouma staggered in. His face was bruised and bloody, his clothing ripped. “Help…” He toppled to the floor as the room froze. 

Mia was the first to get up, going to his side and lifting him gently. She moved him to the couch and went to get the first aid kit.

“Knew there was something wrong!” Isao checked the shifter’s pulse, finding it slower than he liked but steady. “What did you two get yourself into?”

“Cops..took Ryon. Said he was a blood bank with feet..”

Yamae cursed angrily. “ _ Bastards! _ ”

Isao’s face became a mask of rage. His eyes began flashing and Ryusei touched his arm.

“Don’t lose control.”

Mia bandaged up Shouma before looking at the others, “So how do we find him?”

Yamae took a deep breath before tapping his head. “Twin link. I can find him at the bottom of the ocean. Slight problem with that though.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Just one?” Ryusei muttered before turning to her. “He’s not lying. He could find Ryon buried under fifty thousand tons of concrete. Problem is, it puts him in a semi comatose state and opens him up to empathetic sharing.”

She nodded slowly.

“What he means is I’ll be able to feel everything Ryon is going through. Pain, pleasure..”

Isao interrupted. “Death. And if that happens, we lose both of them.”

“There has to be another way to find Ryon.”

“Doubtful.  _ If _ he was taken for his ability, then they won’t ask for ransom. He’ll just disappear. Maybe he’ll turn up a husk decades from now.” Isao stood and began to pace.

Mia sighed as she watched him.

“It’s our only chance and you know it!” Yamae stood. “I’m not letting those assholes keep him, even if it kills me. Now I’m doing this whether you come or not.”

Mia nodded, “I’ll help.”

Isao growled, then grabbed his gun and the keys to his car. He grabbed Yamae’s shirt. “Don’t you dare die on me. Either of you.”

Yamae nodded, then headed for the door.

“I’ll stay. Keep Kitty here company.” Ryusei cradled Shouma possessively.

Mia gave him a small smile, “Have fun.” She followed Yamae outside.

Isao had the engine running, his eyes worried.

“Hope you don’t mind.” Yamae laid his head in her lap in the backseat. “This will help keep me grounded so I don’t drown in his feelings.” 

She smiled softly, “Let’s find him.”

Yamae took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. His eyes went unfocused, then began to glow a bright pink. “Towards the isolated field where Shouma shifts.” His voice was monotone.

Isao pulled out and drove as fast as he could, keeping his eyes alternating between the road and rear mirror.

Mia watched Yamae quietly and after a couple minutes, gently ran a hand through his hair.

He gave a faint smile before flinching. “Damn needles..”

Mia frowned but continued to rub his hair.

“Found the van.” Isao drove slowly by the empty vehicle. “Where to?”

“Give me a second..he’s not entirely conscious right now.” Yamae’s words were slightly slurred and he blinked a few times before speaking again. “Left fork of the road. An abandoned factory. Ouch! Sadists.” He growled softly.

Mia prayed they’d get to Ryon in time as Isao continued to drive.

“You..were right, Iz. They’re harvesting as much blood as they can..” Yamae’s breathing was slowing. “They’re rushing it..”

Isao stepped on the gas, speeding down the road as his eyes flashed repeatedly.

Mia growled slightly, “What do they want all the blood for?”

“They dose it with drugs. Sells for a lot in the vampire clubs.” Isao’s voice was tight. “Most vampires only have a few pints more than the average human. Every once in a while, one is born with the ability to rapidly replenish lost blood. Most of them work as healers since they can donate quite a bit of blood. In fact, Ryon’s blood is what we drink in our bags.”

She nodded, “There’s vampire clubs?”

“Lures for mortals. Quite a few younglings chafe at the strictures we’re under. So they lure mortals in and sometimes drain them.” Yamae was struggling to focus. “Too fast, too fast..Getting weak..”

“Shh, it’ll be alright,” she said softly. “We’ll find him soon.”

Isao pulled in front of the factory. “Are you coming or staying with him?”

“Where would I be of more use?”

“Probably here. Keep him talking if possible.” Isao climbed out and headed stealthily for a door facing the car.

“So, has it always been just you and Ryon or did you have other siblings?”

“Just us..don’t remember our parents.” He took slow deep breaths to counteract the dizziness he felt. 

“That sucks. I wish I remembered more about mom.” She said quietly. “So what kinds of things have you done before? Always been cops?”

“Military for awhile. Where we met Izzy.. And before you ask, yeah he’s always been uptight.” A faint smile flitted across his face.

She chuckled before admitting, “I’m glad we’re friends. Never thought a group of vampires would become my family.”

“We’re glad too.. Best thing.. that ever happened..” Yamae’s voice faded, the pink glow disappearing from his eyes.

“Yamae? Stay with me.” She said quickly.

“Sorry..so tired..” He blinked once, then went still.

She quickly began pouring yellow light out, hoping to help him.

His eyes stared into the distance, giving no reaction.

She let out a small sob but continued to try to help.

Gunshots rang out rapidly from the factory, then everything went silent.

She waited in the car, still focusing on Yamae but watching the door to the building.


	21. Chapter 21

Ten minutes later, Isao stumbled out with Ryon over his shoulder. He clutched a rolling cooler in his other hand and headed for the car.

Mia watched him carefully for a moment before looking back down at Yamae. 

He lay quiet in her lap, eyes now closed.

She ran a hand through his hair as yellow light continued to surround him.

“Mia..” Isao shook his head at her. “We were too late.. _ I _ was too late..”

“It’s not your fault,” she said quietly, refusing to give up on him. When Ryon was placed in the car, light surrounded him as well.

“Those bastards won’t be hurting anyone else. I have the blood as well. What should I do?” He looked lost.

“Put the blood in the trunk and let’s go home,” she said softly. “I’ll drive if you need me to.”

“I’ll manage.” Isao popped the trunk, then slid behind the wheel. He sighed heavily, then started the engine. 

The drive was slower, the urgency gone. After a few minutes, the car began to swerve violently.

“Isao?” Mia looked around the car, light still surrounding the twins. 

“I’m..okay.” The words were slow.

“Are you hurt?”

“Con..centrate on them.” Isao’s hands were white knuckled around the steering wheel. He focused on the road, pushing away the guilt.

She shook her head and focused light into him as well. She closed her eyes as she worked, energy pouring out from her rapidly. 

“STOP!” Isao’s voice was sharp. “Focus on them, not me.” He managed to keep the car steady enough to return to the house. Touching his phone, he got Ryusei to help Mia transfer the two into the house.

Mia continued trying to help them, though she was beginning to feel herself weaken.

Ryusei set up a transfusion for Ryon, exhaling sharply as Yamae made a small noise.

Mia sat there, eyes closed, for a while longer. The yellow light surrounding the twins began to fade.

“You did it. They’re still alive.” Ryusei gave her a soft hug.

She opened her eyes slightly, leaning into the hug. “Where’s Isao? I think he was hurt.”

“He didn’t come in. Stay here. I’ll get Quinn.”

A few minutes later, the Fae left the house. 

“Mia…” Yamae’s voice was weak. “Ryon?”

“You’re both alive, just rest.”

He smiled slightly before losing consciousness.

Ten minutes later, Quinn and Ryusei reappeared. 

Isao was balanced unconscious between them, his shirt heavy with blood.

She looked at him worriedly, trying to stand to help but swaying when she did.

“Stay put.” Her brother ordered. “Quinn already healed him. He needs a transfusion and rest. Don’t worry.” The duo headed down the hall.

Mia sat back down, watching the twins for a moment before closing her eyes to rest.


	22. Chapter 22

Mia dressed up in a tight shirt and short skirt, giving Isao a wink as she entered the room he was in. She was a bit nervous about what was going to happen at the club they were trying to infiltrate, but tried to stay calm.

Isao gave a low whistle, his eyes roaming her body hungrily. “Tempted to send the boys in instead..”

She smirked before asking, “Think I’ll draw too much attention in this?”

“No. You’ll fit right in. But every guy in the place is going to be fighting to get to you.” He gave himself a final appraisal. A deep red suit and dress shirt was more flashy than he preferred, but he knew he had to blend in. He gave Mia a sideways glance, feeling his blood race. “That outfit is criminal, you know that?”

She smiled and took his arm, “You look cute.”

He blushed and looked at the floor.

“Come on, we better get going.”

“Yes, my Queen.” His eyes twinkled as he led her to the car.

She chuckled and got in, “We should go to clubs for fun sometime instead of for a mission.”

“Maybe if we’re the only patrons.” He gave her a slow smile. “Otherwise, there may be a workout for the bouncers.”

She grinned as he started the car. She watched out the window as they approached the club.

“Got everything?” He asked as he parked, his mind focused on the club before them.

She nodded, “Let’s go.” She took his arm again and headed toward the building.

Isao surveyed the crowd as he steered Mia toward the door. “Only losers wait in line.” Once at the bouncer, he waved a sheaf of cash and a baggie of white powder.

The bouncer grinned, slipping both into his jacket as he opened the rope to allow the two entrance.

Mia looked around carefully, smiling at the loud music and all the people.

“Go get em.” Isao playfully teased. “You need new slaves.”

She laughed, “Want to dance?”

“Absolutely.” He led her to the dance floor, his eyes roaming the crowd as he filed faces away.

She began dancing, momentarily forgetting they were there on business, and just enjoyed herself. 

Isao found himself distracted as he watched her. He was still a little disbelieving she wanted to be with him. But then he spotted their target out of the corner of his eye. “Onishi, six o’clock at the bar.” 

“Why don’t we go get drinks?”

“Excellent idea. Maybe I can get a meeting with him right now.” He put his hand on her back, leading her through the crowd and up to the bar.

Mia looked at the menu, picking out a drink and ordering it.

Isao ordered as well, glancing at Onishi. “This your club?”

She looked over and watched Isao.

Onishi grinned and nodded. “You interested in a business opportunity?”

Isao smirked at him, waving another baggie of powder at him. “As a matter of fact, yes. Could be quite lucrative for both of us.”

Mia stayed quiet, taking her drink when it was finished and taking a sip.

Onishi leered at her, his eyes glittering. “She a part of the deal?”

Isao forced his anger down, keeping his voice calm. “Maybe. Let’s go somewhere quieter.” He picked up the drink as Onishi waved him behind a set of heavy drapes.

Mia sat at the bar, finishing her drink and ordering another. Soon after starting the second one, she began feeling a bit strange. She looked back to see if Isao was done yet when visions of her nightmares popped into her head. She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment.

Isao stayed still as the gun rested against his skull. “How?”

“The mayor’s daughter? Here?” Onishi scoffed. “Please give me a little more credit, Toriyama.”

The drug dealer grinned at the flicker of fear in Isao’s eyes. “I know all about you and your team. Pity they can’t help you.” He picked up Isao’s glass and extended it. “Finish your drink. Or she dies slowly and painfully.”

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Isao’s lips tightened, then he knocked the drink back. He felt the burn of the alcohol first, then the room swam. He blinked in confusion, then toppled over unconscious.

“Get her and bring them to the playroom.” Onishi walked away as one of his men headed for the bar.

Mia tried to send Ryu a text, though her vision was a bit screwed up and she didn’t know if she typed what she meant to. She sent it before she was grabbed. Her breathing quickened and flashbacks to her nightmares continued to play. She saw a vampire looking down at her with an evil grin and she tried to back away but she was pulled forward.

“Boss wants to meet you.” 

She tried to fight, but half of what she was hitting wasn’t even really there.

The man pushed her into a small dungeon. Onishi lounged on a leather couch, smirking at a chained Isao.

Mia momentarily saw Isao before visions of him lying dying in the shower rushed her mind. Her breathing was fast, and she was beginning to lose track of what was real and what wasn’t.

“How’s the trip?” Onishi laughed as he approached her.

She stared at him for a moment, “What do you want?”

“You.” He trailed a finger down her blouse suggestively.

“Keep your hands off her!” Isao yanked at the chains angrily.

Onishi gave a slow smirk. “Esteban, give the detective a dose of our newest creation. Then you can train.”

A big bodybuilder approached, a syringe in hand.

Isao winced as the drug was administered. He looked puzzled as nothing happened. He was still trying to figure things out when a fist slammed into his stomach. A white hot burning enveloped him and he screamed.

Mia closed her eyes and shook her head at the sound, trying to block everything out.

Onishi attempted to kiss her, one hand pawing at her buttons.

She didn’t react, trying to figure out what was really happening.

Onishi paused, staring into her blown pupils. “Damn. We’ll have to wait till it wears off some. Put her in the cage.”

Mia was dragged toward a cage. She tried to fight the hands on her to no avail. When she was locked up, she just sat there trembling, her mind assaulting her with visions of the past. She flashed back to when she was tied up by the Sano clan and felt the pain of being beaten over again.

Isao’s screams faded to grunts, then silence.

The cage was yanked open and Mia felt something land on her.

She tried to look, but wasn’t sure if she was seeing what was real.

The cage was relocked, then Onishi and his entourage disappeared.

“Are..you alright?” Isao asked with a wheezing breath.

“I-Isao?” She looked around, her eyes not seeing him.

“Right here.” A hand cupped her cheek gently. “I’m sorry.”

Her eyes semi focused for a moment, allowing her to see glimpses of him before her mind returned to showing him bleeding out in the shower. She let out a sob, “I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Probably gave you LSD or something similar.” He sighed as he tried to adjust his position. “I’m an idiot for bringing you here.”

“But I wanted to come..” she said quietly, curling in on herself and closing her eyes.

“You didn’t want to get drugged.” He shifted off of her, then shook as a bout of coughing caused him to get a bloody palm. He quickly curled the hand, not wanting to worry her.

“I keep seeing all my nightmares.. being taken by vampires, being beaten, seeing you dying..” she trembled. “I don’t know what’s real..”

A hand began to run through her hair. “This is real. My voice is real. Focus on those things.”

She nodded slowly, “I’m sorry..”

“Whatever for?” He watched her worriedly.

“I’m just so confused.. But you sound hurt and I can’t focus enough to help you.”

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” He thanked the stars she couldn’t call him out on his lying.

She nodded slowly, curling up more as her mind kept playing tricks on her.

Isao started to sing softly, his hand continuing to run through her hair soothingly.

She relaxed slightly but kept her eyes closed.

Isao felt pressure building in his chest, but forced his voice calm. His hand slowed its movement, then his voice went quiet.

“Isao..?”

The cage rattled as it was yanked open. The hand in her hair disappeared.

She opened her eyes, trying to focus on what was happening.

“He’s worthless. Toss him in the dumpster. Hide the car. We’ll take her with us.”

She let out a small sob. 

“Don’t worry, pretty one.” Onishi whispered. “You’ll forget all about him in a few days.”

She stayed quiet, looking up at Onishi. Her vision was still a bit off, but she was beginning to tell what was real and what wasn’t.

“Mia..” Isao’s voice was barely audible, lying crumpled near the cage. “Run…”

She slowly began moving toward the cage door.

Onishi snarled, going to Isao and savagely kicking him in the head.

Isao jerked then went deathly still.

The drug dealer began to reapproach her, then froze as one of his men flew through the entrance enveloped in blue flame.

Mia moved slowly from the cage, trying to get to Isao’s side.

Quinn stalked into the room, one hand completely encased in flame. His eyes glowed as he took in the scene. “Release them or die painfully.”

Onishi started to say something, then thought better of it. He waved his men away from Isao and backed away from Mia, raising his hands.


	24. Chapter 24

Quinn touched a small earpiece. “Guys, get in here. Neither of them are in shape to move by themselves.”

Mia moved to Isao and looked him over, letting out a sob. “Please.. don’t let this be real..”

Ryon ran in, his face going cold as he caught sight of his friends. His hands itched to fire his gun, but he forced the feeling down. Instead he quickly cuffed all of the men before moving to Mia’s side.

She was crying and muttering under her breath.

“Come on, Mia. Let’s get you taken care of.” He gently wrapped his arms around her.

She flinched slightly before looking at him, “You’re real, right?”

“As real as that twenty you still owe me.” He gave her a soft smile.

She stood slowly, wiping at her eyes.

The others arrived as he led her out of the club.

Quinn gently lifted Isao into his arms, then muttered under his breath and vanished.

Ryusei and Yamae handed Onishi and his men over to uniforms, then ran for the van.

Mia looked around at everything carefully, still trying to decide what was real. Most everything she saw now was real but there was the occasional flashback that shook her. 

“Mia?” Ryon’s voice was soft. “Drink this.” He pressed a blood bag into her hand. “It’ll lessen the effects of whatever he gave you.”

She nodded slowly and bit into it, draining it quickly.

“Let’s get back.” He climbed into the front as the others climbed in, making sure not to crowd her. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

By the time they got home, she was feeling a bit better, but her mind was still haunted by everything she’d been seeing the last few hours.

Quinn was slumped on the couch, his eyes closed. “I’ve done everything I can.”

“How is he?” She asked quietly.

“Bad.” The word was despairing.

Mia went into the room where Isao was, looking him over and beginning to push her own energy into him.

He gave no reaction, his vitals remaining low.

She continued for a long while, the thought of giving him fresh blood crossing her mind, but then she was unsure how much of the drug would be left in it.

“Mia..” His eyes cracked open.

“Hey,” she gave him a small smile.

“You okay now?” He struggled to focus on her.

“Doing better,” she nodded. “Just relax, okay?”

“I’m..glad. I’ll wait for you..”

Her eyes filled with tears, “Just rest. Everything will be alright.”

“I’m not..afraid anymore.” He tried to smile, instead letting out a whimper of pain.

She pushed more energy into him before deciding to get up and grab a knife. She cut into her wrist and put it to his lips.

He drank weakly, his breath hitching frequently. After a few moments, he pushed it away. “Just hold me?”

She wrapped her wrist up and held him tightly, going back to pushing energy into him.

“I don’t regret meeting you.” He whispered. “You’re the best thing that ever..” His eyes slid closed and he relaxed in her arms.

She continued pushing energy into him, not wanting to let him go.

His vitals began to drop, the heart monitor flashing silently.

She gathered a large burst of energy and pushed it into him quickly. She swayed a moment before collapsing onto him.

Ryon came in, his face tight. He picked Mia up, placing her in the adjoining bed before giving a sigh and leaving.

Mia woke a few hours later, pushing herself up quickly, even though it made her a bit dizzy. She looked over at Isao worriedly.

Ryusei was sitting beside him. “He’s still here. Not sure how, but he’s hanging on.”

She nodded slowly, laying back against the pillow quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

Over the next week, nothing changed in Isao’s condition. They took turns sitting beside him, reminiscing about past missions and vacations. But everyday their laughter became more strained and their eyes grew more hollow.

Mia had to be pulled away from him to eat because she didn’t want to leave his side.

Ryon finally broached the subject, one hand clasping Isao’s during a late visit. “Mia, we’re being selfish.” 

She looked up at him, trying to process his words.

“We’re holding on to a shell. It’s not Izzy anymore.” His green eyes glittered with tears.

She took a deep breath. “I just don’t want to lose him..”

“He’s already gone.”

“How do you know?”

“Mia..I felt him go. Right before you passed out.” The vampire’s lip trembled. “He was the first turned not to be terrified of me. He treated me as an equal, even more he treated me as a brother. Even though he was younger, he always gave me good advice. He watched out for us, gave us somewhere to belong. A family. I want him back as much as you do, but we have to stop lying to ourselves.”

She wiped her eyes and nodded slowly.

He rose, bent over and kissed Isao’s forehead. “Goodbye Aniki.” He straightened, then walked out without looking back.

Mia stared at Isao for a while, before finally standing. She kissed him lightly, tears dripping from her eyes onto his face. She was about to start unhooking the heart monitor when yellow light appeared around him. She was confused, since she hadn’t consciously thought about trying to save him again, but she watched carefully in case something happened.

His eyelids began fluttering, one hand reaching toward her.

“I-Isao?”

The dark eyes finally opened and he spoke. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she gave him a small smile, wiping the tears away.

“I’m hungry.”

She laughed lightly, “Well, it has been a while since you’ve eaten.”

He tried to sit up but didn’t get far. “I feel as weak as when I was turned.”

“I’ll go get you some blood bags and a snack.”

He gave her a bright smile as he dozed off.

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

Mia smiled as she entered her father’s house. It had been a while since she’d been there, but she was finally able to come visit him. She entered his office slowly, sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

“Mia! I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, dad.”

He glanced at the time, “Why don’t we go make some lunch?” 

She nodded and moved away from him, heading toward the kitchen. She was sitting at the table when she heard a noise from the front room. She stood, moving closer and trying to see what made the noise.

A young woman stood from where she crouched. “You’re supposed to count to ten.” She scolded, a wide smile on her face.

Mia frowned, “Who are you?”

“You mean Sao hasn’t mentioned me at all? And after all we meant to each other, too. It would break my heart..if I had one still.”

“N.. Naori?”

“He does remember! How sweet..” Her eyes flashed as she bared her fangs. “Wonder if he’ll remember you?”

She backed up against the wall, wondering what exactly was happening. Wasn’t Naori dead?

Naori advanced on her, the smile growing as her eyes locked with Mia’s. “You don’t want to run. We’re old friends just catching up over a treat, aren’t we?” Her eyes swirled red, boring into the other’s.

Mia stared at her for a few moments before baring her own fangs and preparing to fight.

“How cute. You look like a little girl showing off her new shoes.” Naori slammed into her. In an instant, there were fangs buried deep in Mia’s neck.

Mia tried to fight back but was starting to weaken quickly.

Naori pulled back, placing a phone to Mia’s ear.

“Mia!” Isao’s voice was panicked. “Answer me please.”

“I..sao..” she focused, “Naori..”

The other vampire smiled, then took the phone back. “Dear Sao-kun. I’m going to put this on speaker so you can hear.” She pressed a button, then ripped Mia’s throat open. “Can you hear that? Those lovely gurgles?”

Mia tried to stay conscious but soon collapsed to the floor.

“Pity. She didn’t last as long as I thought she would. Oh well. Bye Sao-kun. We’ll see each other soon.” Naori disconnected the call, dropping the phone beside Mia and walking out.

Mia’s father entered and froze. He bent down, trying to put pressure on her throat as he made a few calls for help.

Isao raced through the hospital hall, his heart pounding with fear. Finally, he found the room Mia was in and entered. His heart sank as he saw her.

Her vitals were low, transfusion bags hooked up as well as multiple machines which were keeping her alive.

Isao shakily cupped her cheek, tears streaking his cheeks. “I’m sorry.. _ Mia _ , don’t leave me..” He clasped her hand tight.

Mia’s father entered and looked at Isao, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Why not? She’s practically my wife.”

Her father took a deep breath and just shook his head. “I know..”

Isao narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on?”

He shook his head again, “Just be glad I know how much she loves you.”

Isao straightened. “I’ve been declared a renegade, haven’t I? Because I sired Naori.”

“It’s crossed my mind, but not yet.”

“Not yet. Meaning what?”

He sighed, “I want to blame you.. but I know she wouldn’t want me to.”

Isao nodded sadly. He softly kissed Mia’s forehead before looking at her father. “I understand. Please take care of her.” He forced an impassive mask onto his features, turning and leaving the room. 

He managed to get to the car before breaking down and sobbing into his hands. He always screwed the good things up. After several minutes, he raised his eyes to Mia’s hospital window. “I swear I’ll stop her. On my love for you. Even if it kills me.” He started the car and left the lot. His eyes were dry as he ran through a list of possible hideouts.

Mia woke slowly, looking around the hospital room quietly. She was surprised that Isao wasn’t there. 

When her father entered, she questioned him about it. She growled at his response, trying to stand and storm out of the room.

“Rest more.”

“I need to find Isao.”

“After you rest.”

Mia tried to argue but was feeling really weak the longer she stood. Sitting back down, she grabbed her phone and tried texting Isao. “Hey. Are you okay?”

Isao read the message, his chest tightening. Then he resolutely placed the phone in the glove compartment, climbing out of the car and heading for an abandoned boardwalk.

Mia waited a while for a response before trying Ryusei, asking if he’d seen Isao.

“He never came back from visiting you. He hasn’t answered any calls or texts.”

“Can we track his phone?”

“Not unless it’s on. He’s off grid. Probably because your dad threatened to label him a renegade because of his past with Naori.”

“Can we try just in case it is on?”

“Give me five.” He put the phone down and tapped some keys. He came back almost breathless. “It’s at Naoko Boardwalk.”

“I’m heading there..” she said quietly before standing again.

“Is that wise?”

“No, but that’s not going to stop me.”

Her brother gave a small laugh. “At least you’re honest. I’m sending Quinn as well, just in case. Be careful.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” The call disconnected.

Mia snuck out of the hospital, unfurling her wings and flying high up in the sky. She flew toward the boardwalk, landing carefully beside Isao’s car. She looked around for him worriedly.

“ _ You bastard _ !” The scream came from just inside the boardwalk entrance.

Mia rushed toward the noise.

She could hear Isao’s choked laughter as she got closer.

Naori stood with her hands to her face. They were starting to dissolve into ash as she cursed at Isao.

“Go to hell. Save me a seat.” Isao trembled from where he lay bleeding out.

Mia rushed in, kneeling beside Isao.

His eyes went soft as he saw her. “You’re awake..but you shouldn’t be here.” He coughed, blood trickling from his lips.

She began pushing yellow light into him, not caring that she was already weak to begin with.

He watched as Naori disintegrated with a distant look in his eyes. “It ends where it started.” He winced as his hand began to turn to ash.


	27. Chapter 27

She pushed more energy into him, trying her best to save him.

“I poisoned myself. I knew she’d bite me.” He blinked slowly as the blood flow slowed. 

Mia just shook her head, trying to keep him alive.

“Mia!” Quinn raced to her side, grimacing when he saw Isao.

She tried to talk but was growing too weak.

Isao struggled to keep his eyes open. “Love..you.”

Quinn growled, his hands covering them both in blue light.

Mia’s yellow light vanished, “Love.. too..” She clasped one of Isao’s hands and held it tightly.

The vampire’s head fell to the side as Quinn took a deep breath. 

The Fae gently picked both of them up, then vanished.

Mia tried to stay conscious but soon lost the battle and passed out.

Isao opened his eyes in surprise, seeing the familiar bedroom at the mansion. He slowly turned his head, his breath catching as he saw Mia next to him. He shakily reached out and touched her cheek.

Mia let out a small noise, her eyes weakly opening and looking over.

“My soul..” Isao said softly. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” She said quietly. She coughed slightly, rubbing the bandages around her throat.

He brushed the bandages, tears filling his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I turned her. I was sure she’d died, but she didn’t. And because I screwed up, you almost died..” He dropped his hand, his eyes focused on the blanket.

“I don’t blame you.” She said softly. “What I don’t get is why she waited so long to show herself.”

His eyes narrowed. “Good question. Forty years is a long fucking time to wait for revenge.”

She nodded and looked thoughtful, “I wonder if it had something to do with me in particular.”

He didn’t answer, his eyes distant.

She sighed and moved to kiss his cheek.

His lips curled in a smile, then he gave her a look full of overwhelming love. “I so don’t deserve you.”

She rolled her eyes, “If anything, I don’t deserve you.” She kissed him gently.

He returned it, one hand tangling itself in her hair as he deepened it.

She smiled when they finally parted, “I love you.”

“I love you more.” There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She chuckled lightly, pulling him in for another kiss.

He wrapped her in his arms with a content sigh.

There was a knock at the door, then Ryusei’s head entered with a panicked look. “Quinn’s missing.”


	28. Chapter 28

Mia sat up and looked at her brother, “Where was he last?”

“At City Hall. He said he’d found some suspicious business sales and was going to check it out. Now he’s not answering his phone.”

She nodded and stood. She still felt a little weak, but she pushed through it and headed to the door. “Did he give you any addresses?”

Her brother shook his head.

Isao frowned, then snapped his fingers. “He should still have the earpiece. If not on him, in the car. We can track it.” He rubbed his temple with a wince before continuing. “Call feathers to trace his cell if it’s active.”

Mia looked at Isao carefully, “Why don’t you keep resting and we’ll take care of this?”

“I don’t want to abandon you.” 

“You were poisoned and almost died, you need rest.”

He sighed and lay back reluctantly. “It’s my own doing.”

“Just relax. We’ll let you know if we need help.” She said softly before closing the door. She took a deep breath and looked at Ryusei.

“Neither one of you should be up.” He eyed her critically.

“I’ll manage,” she said quietly before coughing. 

He rolled his eyes as he pulled out his cell and texted rapidly. Then he put it away and looked at her. “Coffee?”

“Sure,” she nodded, unconsciously rubbing at her throat.

He headed for the kitchen, pouring a large cup for her. He handed it over as his phone pinged. He checked it and let out a sharp exhale.

“Did you locate him?”

“He just texted.” Ryusei quickly opened it, then went pale.

“What’s wrong?”

“He says he was jumped and knocked unconscious.. He’s probably hurt but saying he’s not.”

“Let’s go pick him up,” she sat the coffee down.

He nodded and grabbed the van keys, heading outside with a worried scowl.

She followed quietly, climbing into the van and waiting.

He drove quickly but didn’t speed, pulling up beside Quinn’s cherry red convertible. He got out and called his lover’s name softly.

The Fae slowly emerged from an alleyway nearby. His pupils were uneven and he’d been beaten seriously.

Mia got out and went to him, gently wrapping an arm around him and helping him to the van.

“Not hurt huh?” Ryusei growled.

Quinn chuckled self consciously. “Not bad enough to warrant that tone, fangs.”

Mia sat down beside him and began healing the worst of the damage.

“You mean you’re not bleeding out.” The answer was forced out between gritted teeth. “Idiot.”

Mia continued to heal Quinn as Ryusei drove them back to the mansion. 

“Before you ask, I don’t know who they were. So don’t go looking for anyone.” He glared at the angry vampire.

“Just like you didn’t know last year?” 

Mia raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

“That was different.” Quinn leaned his head back wearily.

“Whatever.” Ryusei parked and got out, slamming the door and disappearing into the mansion.

Mia shook her head and helped Quinn inside before collapsing onto the couch.

“Sorry.” Quinn said quietly. “I’m not lying to him. I honestly don’t know who they were. But he won’t listen when he’s like this.”

“He’ll come around, just let him cool off a bit.”

He gave her a small smile. “He thinks it’s the Fae again.”

“You were attacked by other Fae?”

Quinn nodded. “I am not well liked. I left our realm, am in a relationship with both a shifter  _ and _ the vampire King. I help mortals and am  _ not _ an insufferable asshole. Most of the time, anyway. Very unlike my brethren.”

She nodded slowly, “At least you’re liked here.”

He chuckled. “Yes. It’s nice to belong, is it not?”

She smiled softly before asking, “Are you feeling better or do you need more healing?”

“Much better, thank you. How are you and your idiot?”

“He’s still resting but doing a bit better. I’m just a bit tired and keep coughing.”

“Let me make a potion for that.” He slowly rose and disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he emerged and handed her a cup of fruity smelling liquid. “Drink.”

She did as instructed, her throat feeling a bit better as she drank. “Thank you.”

He gave her a bright smile. “Anything you need.”

She smiled and finished the drink before yawning, “I think I’m going to check on Isao and take a small nap. Let me know if you need anything.” 

He nodded. “Think I’ll brave Ryu’s fangs.”

She chuckled, “Let me know if he gives you too much trouble, I’ll come beat him up for you.”

Quinn laughed, then gave her a wave and headed down the hall.

Mia headed back into the bedroom, curling up beside the sleeping Isao.

He wrapped an arm around her without waking, a smile flitting over his face.

She soon joined him in sleep, relaxing against him.

Mia woke hours later, kissing Isao’s cheek gently before climbing from the bed. She headed out of the room quietly, heading toward the kitchen.

Quinn was cooking, Shouma chopping vegetables beside him.

“Look who’s up.” Shouma grinned. “Thanks for helping him and keeping Ryu from doing something stupid.”

“Where is Ryu?”

“Got a call about some kind of vampire business. Said he’d be back later.” Quinn answered as he took the cutting board and added the vegetables. “Dinner will be done in a few minutes. Iz still asleep?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Do you need any help?”

They both grinned and shook their heads. 

“Go tell the twins to come up.”

She nodded again and headed to find the twins.

She could hear guns firing and teasing voices somewhere below her feet.

She went downstairs and spotted them.

They were in a firing range, apparently challenging each other to a contest.

Ryon sighted the rifle and fired, a clean hole appearing between the target’s eyes. He saw Mia and smiled.

“Hey, it’s dinner time.”

“Be up in a minute.” He watched his brother fire, the shot missing and hitting the concrete wall.

“Dammit, Ry! How the hell can you shoot that drunk?” Yamae growled.

“Practice. Something you have no idea about.” Ryon laid the weapon down and clapped his brother’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s eat.”

The two of them headed over to Mia, beers in hand.

She chuckled and headed up the stairs and back to the kitchen.

They followed her, good naturedly bickering.

Shouma rolled his eyes. “I hear idiots approaching.”

Quinn chuckled as he portioned out the food. “Just your siblings.”

“Shit. If my mom had given birth to them, she’d have eaten Yamae on sight.”

Mia chuckled and took a plate.

“I heard that. And probably would have eaten you instead, runt.” Yamae retorted with a grin as he got his food.

Ryon facepalmed as he sat down beside Mia. “If she was smart, she’d have eaten both of them and I’d be an only child.”

Mia laughed quietly before starting to eat.

Isao came out, scratching his head sleepily. “That smells heavenly.” He went to Mia’s side, kissing her, then stealing a bite. “Taste’s heavenly too. Though not sure if it’s the food…”

She chuckled and continued eating.

“Good grief, you’re sappy.” Shouma wrinkled his nose with a laugh.

Isao stuck his tongue out as Quinn grinned and handed him a plate. He sat on the other side of Mia, quickly inhaling the food.

When she was done eating, she got up and began washing the dishes.

“You don’t-” Quinn started before Isao shook his head.

“She does this to me too. Says if we cook, she cleans up. Don’t bother trying to sway her.”

Mia finished the dishes that were in the sink before wiping down the counter and stove. 

A few minutes later, Isao joined her. He washed his plate, then kissed her softly. “Quinn got hurt?”

She nodded, “Not sure by who though.”

He scowled. “Damn. Was hoping for someone to hit.”

She chuckled, “I’m sure you’ll find someone to hit eventually.”

He blushed, then shrugged. “I think Sho’s right. I’m super sappy around you. Twisted around your finger like putty.”

She smirked, “Is that a bad thing?”

He kissed her. “Hell no.”

She smiled, “Good. I love you.”

His eyes shone as he looked at her. “I love you too.” He looked annoyed as his phone rang. “Toriyama.” He raised an eyebrow as he listened, then answered. “Keep an eye on it. Call if things heat up.” He hung up, looking thoughtful.

“What’s up?”

“Seems to be something happening in the vampire kingdom. Feathers reports there’s been heavy clan fighting again.”

“I hope Ryu isn’t in trouble,” she said quietly.

“He went down there? What the hell?” Isao stared at her.

She shrugged, “They just said something about vampire business.”

“Great. Just what we need, a possible repeat of before.” Isao ran a hand through his hair.

There was a knock at the front door.

Mia sighed and went to check on it.

Shiro bowed. “My Queen.”

She froze, “Queen..? Where is Ryu?”

“He messaged me and said he was stepping down.. He isn't here?” The vampire looked stunned.

“The others told me he went to take care of vampire business. I thought he’d be with you.”

“I have not seen him in three weeks.”

She frowned, “Why would he step down? I know he doesn’t like the job but..”

“His message said you were more suited.” Shiro looked worried and sad. “I should have called him.”

She moved and waved him inside, trying to process everything.

The others looked up and Isao’s eyes narrowed.

Mia sat down quietly, her mind still trying to figure out what was happening.

Isao dragged Shiro into the hall, asking questions. Finally, he nodded and told the vampire something quietly before sitting down beside her.

“We  _ will _ find him. And if this is a vampire mid existence crisis, I’ll kick his ass for you.”

She nodded slowly, “I’m just worried about him..”

Isao wrapped an arm around her. “I know. So am I.”


	29. Chapter 29

Ryusei hurt.

His arms were tied painfully behind a pipe, his knees on the floor. His stomach and face burned from repeated beatings and he was freezing.

The abandoned building was run down, the windows gone. A cold wind blew straight on him constantly and he suspected he’d be dealing with the flu when he finally escaped.

If he escaped.

He had no idea how long he’d been here, awakening after being drugged in the position he was in now. Aside from the beatings, there had been no communication from his kidnappers.

He closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

Mia paced quietly, finally sighing, “I have no idea how to be Queen..”

Shiro shrugged. “Ever do any mediation? Ninety percent of the job is that.”

She nodded slightly, “Alright. Tell me what I need to know.”

“The Sano’s are the biggest problem. They believe we should rule humanity.” Shiro shook his head. “They see no need for us to be friendly.”

She nodded, “They’re the ones that took me, aren’t they?”

He nodded. 

“Okay, so what else do I need to know. Are there any good vampires who want peace?”

“The Toriyamas. Our clan, the Nakamuras. The Kanzaki’s are hesitantly with us.”

She nodded once again, “Alright. I guess let’s see what we can do..”

Shiro smiled. “You’ll do fine. You can’t do worse than Ryusei did on his first day.”

“What did he do?”

“Insulted the head of the Kanzaki’s by comparing him to Quinn.” Shiro laughed.

She chuckled before frowning a moment, “Most people don’t like halflings.. What if they don’t listen to me?”

“That’s what you have me for.” He gave her a small smile. “I can be  _ quite _ persuasive.” His eyes glinted dangerously.

She sighed, “Okay. Let’s get on with this then.”

He dipped his head, then opened the door to the throne room. He emerged, announcing her presence to the four vampires assembled. Then he turned and nodded to her.

She entered slowly, looking around carefully.

A tall male, his eyes calculating, watched her closely. Another male scoffed at her while a petite female smiled at her.

Mia sat down, and watched them for a moment before looking at Shiro.

“I present Aoi Nakamura, Otoya Kenzaki and Tojo Sano.”

She nodded, “Nice to meet you all. I hear we have some problems to discuss?”

Aoi dipped her head. “The Sano’s are massing. You must do something before they break the agreement with the humans.”

She nodded and looked at Tojo, “And what is your explanation for this?”

“Merely a clan reunion. Something wrong with that?” He sneered.

“A reunion with guns?” Kenzaki raised an eyebrow.

She looked at Aoi, “What is the exact agreement with the humans?”

“We do not rampage. We turn only those who have applied to the Prime Minister and been accepted. We stay hidden as much as possible.” Shiro answered quietly.

“It sounds like a large reunion would make it hard to stay hidden,” she assessed.

“Who are you to say,  _ halfling _ ?” Tojo’s eyes flashed.

“As my mother was Queen, I’m pretty sure that makes me Queen, whether I’m a halfling or not. It’s not my fault I was born like this.”

Tojo sneered again, spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

Mia sighed and shook her head.

Shiro looked at her, his face dark. “I will speak to him.” He followed the clan leader out.

Mia looked at the remaining two and gave them a small smile, “Other than stopping them, are there any other problems to be aware of?”

Aoi shook her head. “We have none. If you will excuse me?”

Mia nodded.

The vampire bowed her head to Kenzaki, then glided out.

He remained, watching her intently.

She looked at him and gently asked, “Can I help you with anything?”

“You’re really a halfling?”

She nodded, “My mother fell for a human.”

He exhaled slowly, then lifted a hand. It burst into blue flame and he watched her reaction.

She raised an eyebrow, “You’re a halfling too?”

He closed his fist and nodded slowly. “It is not known.”

She smiled softly, “Your secret is safe with me.” 

“Since you know Ryusei, do you know Quinn as well?”

She nodded.

“I..” He stopped and shook his head. “Nevermind. It is too dangerous.”

“I know we just met, but you can trust me. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I want to see him. But I can’t. He’s happy, right?” Kenzaki asked softly.

“Yeah, he’s happy,” she gave him a small smile.

The vampire nodded, his lips tight. “I’m glad.”

“You know.. if you ever have an issue.. I’m sure Shiro could tell you where we all live and you could visit. You know, for issues sake..”

He chuckled tearily. “If only..My agreement doesn’t allow me to leave the kingdom.”

She sighed sadly, “I’m sorry. Do you want to send a letter at least?”

He wiped his eyes. “Perhaps. I must go before I am missed. Thank you.” He turned and hurried out.

Mia sat there for a bit, wondering what his relation to Quinn actually was. She eventually pushed it from her mind and began worrying about what the Sano clan was planning.

Shiro returned, wiping his mouth. “Everything alright?”

She nodded, “Are you okay?”

“I am fine. I believe the Sano’s will cooperate for the time being. No need to worry.”

“Thank you.” She looked around, “So what now?”

“You wish to go home?” He shrugged. “There is nothing else that needs your attention.”

She nodded, “Alright.” She stood and walked toward him.

“What’s wrong? Other than all this.”

She shook her head, “It’s nothing.”

He bent his head, then looked up through his bangs at her. “Kenzaki, right?”

She nodded.

“He revealed himself.” Shiro smirked slightly. “Yeah, that’s a touchy situation.”

“Seems like,” she assessed.

“Wanna help me?” His eyes lit up mischievously.

“Okay?”

“I think his agreement is horrible. And I’m going to scrap it. With your permission, of course.”

She smiled, “Of course.”

“Good. Here’s the story. Otoya was born ill. We offered to help. The Fae agreed, but saddled him with the restrictions of never contacting another Fae in his life  _ and _ being confined permanently to the kingdom. This was before our relationship with the Fae was discontinued.”

“So, since we aren’t connected to the Fae, if we rewrite his agreement, we can scrap their restrictions?”

“I don’t see why not. It’s been almost a hundred years.”

She nodded, “Alright, so what should his agreement say now?”

“Same as ours. Don’t rampage, etc. And then we drag his ass to the mansion.” Shiro grinned.

She smiled, “Sounds good.”

“I’ll go get him.” Shiro ran for the door.

Mia sat back down, her mind going to Ryusei and wondering where he was.

  
  


He coughed as the fist slammed into him again. Opening his unswollen eye, the vampire glared at his assailant.

“Not so kingly now are you?” The man smirked.

“Fuck you.” The words were weak sounding. “And go to hell.”

“You first.” The man withdrew a large blade and approached.

  
  


Kenzaki entered the throne room slowly, confusion in his eyes. “Your Highness?”

“It’s been brought to my attention the terms of your agreement. After discussing it, we don’t see a point in keeping it the same since we no longer have a relationship with the Fae, so we are changing it.”

“I see. A new clan leader will need to be appointed. I will pack my belongings immediately and report to exile.”

“You misunderstand. We are simply changing your agreement to be like that of the vampires. No rampaging, try to stay hidden, etc. You are still clan leader and you are not being exiled.”

Shiro steadied him as his knees buckled.

“I’m no longer confined?”

“Correct.” She smiled softly.

He swayed in shock.

She approached him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright.”

“Can..I?” His eyes looked hopeful.

She nodded.

His lips trembled as he fought tears.

She smiled softly, “Let’s go.”

Shiro gave her a thumbs up as they left.

She was quiet on the way, wishing Ryusei was there. Even if she had to be Queen, she wanted her brother. They got to the mansion and she looked over at them.

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Otoya’s voice was hesitant, his hands clenched.

“I’m sure he does.” She smiled and pulled him up to the door before opening it.

“You’re back? That was..” Quinn’s face went pale as he saw Otoya.

The vampire flinched, then tried to bolt out the door.

Mia stood in the way, giving him a soft smile.

Otoya yelped in surprise as Quinn wrapped his arms around him.

“I thought I’d never see you again..” The Fae clung to him.

Mia grinned as she watched.

After a minute, Quinn looked up at her. “I’m guessing you had something to do with this?”

“Shiro and I decided to rewrite his agreement.”

Quinn laughed. “You are going to drive everyone insane.” He released Otoya. “Come on, little brother. You’re thinner than my boyfriends.” 

Otoya shrugged and followed Quinn to the kitchen.

Mia looked at Shiro, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” He sighed. “Now if we could only find our idiot.”

She nodded, “I miss him..”

The door flew open, Isao rushing in. “Where’s Quinn?”

“Kitchen. What’s up?”

“We found him.”


	30. Chapter 30

Mia froze, “You found Ryu?”

Isao nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. His clothes were saturated with blood, his other hand stained.

“Where is he?”

“Van.” 

She rushed outside, looking into the van worriedly.

Ryon was desperately trying to stop the blood pouring from Ryusei’s chest. 

The vampire lay near death, his body and face covered in cuts and bruises. His wrists were rubbed raw, rope burns around his throat as well.

Mia took a deep breath before deciding to help. She cut into her wrist and placed it over his mouth.

His fangs slowly bit in, movements jerky and uncoordinated.

Quinn knelt beside her, his blue light flaring to life.

She continued to sit beside Ryusei, letting him drink for a while as she watched Quinn work.

After an hour, Quinn sat back in exhaustion. “He needs to rest. But he’ll live. I think.”

Mia nodded and carried Ryusei inside, laying him down gently.

Quinn moved past her and laid down beside the vampire, falling asleep instantly.

Mia watched Ryusei for a few minutes before heading out of the room.

Ryon sat on the couch, his eyes closed as Yamae spoke to Shiro and Otoya quietly.

Mia sat down silently, unconsciously rubbing at the scars on her throat, a habit she hadn’t realized she’d picked up. 

“Quit that.” Ryon opened one eye. 

She raised an eyebrow before realizing what she was doing and putting her hand down. “Sorry.”

“You okay?”

She nodded, “Just worried about Ryu.”

He nodded, then glanced at Otoya. “Who is he?”

“He’s head of the Kenzaki clan.”

“The one that never leaves the kingdom?” Ryon sat up.

“Secret truth is he’s a halfling and wasn’t allowed to leave the kingdom until Shiro and I changed his agreement. He’s Quinn’s brother, which is why we brought him here.”

“He’s  _ what _ ?!

She chuckled softly, “But all of this stays between us. We don’t want anyone in the kingdom knowing this.”

“Scout’s honor. Did Tinkerbell freak?” Ryon grinned.

“Yeah,” she chuckled.

He laid his head back and laughed. “Wish I’d seen it.”

She smiled but stayed quiet.

He closed his eyes, shifting with a wince. “At least Ryu’s safe.”

“Are you alright?”

“Since you’ve taken over, are you against scorched earth against the Sano’s?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“They had him. Also apparently responsible for the attack on Quinn too.” He raised his head to meet her eyes. “They’re planning something, I just can’t prove it.” The vampire sighed, slowly sitting up. One side of his shirt rode up slightly, revealing a set of bite marks on his lower ribcage, still oozing blood. “They’re going to cause the Prime Minister to retract the agreement. We’ll be slaughtered.”

She sighed, “How bad would it be to just.. civil war and take them out..?”

“They are one of the larger clans. Mostly because they ignore the agreement every chance they get. It’s been suspected they’re turning people against their will, but no evidence.” Ryon’s lips tightened as he pulled his shirt down. “Up to you and Ryu what to do. I’m just a warrior, my clan isn’t big enough to be represented.”

She sighed, “I wish we could just order them down and have them actually listen..”

“Ryu’s been trying. I think it’s impossible.” Ryon stood and headed for the hall. “I trust you two. You’ll be able to figure it out.”

She nodded slowly, “I hope so.”

He passed Isao, giving him a strained smile and disappearing into his room.

Isao frowned, sitting down next to her. “He looks like he just got told he’s being audited.”

“I think he’s just worried about stuff.”

“He get that bite fixed?” Isao brushed a hand through her hair with a small smile.

“I was going to heal it for him but we were talking, then he left,” she sighed. 

Isao cursed. “Should I drag him back?”

She sighed again, “Just let him rest for now.”

“Alright.” He kissed her softly. “You need to unwind.”

She chuckled, “Any ideas?”

His eyes twinkled. “One or two…”

She laughed lightly, “Okay, whatever you want to do.”

He captured her lips, kissing deeply. Then he took her hand and led her down the hall.


	31. Chapter 31

Mia woke, curled up against Isao’s side. She stretched out and kissed his cheek before getting up to shower. When she was done, she headed out to the kitchen.

He opened his eyes with a smile. He’d never been so happy. He climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He paused quietly in the doorway, watching her cook.

Mia turned and gave him a small smile before moving the pan off the burner. She began plating up the food and handed him one.

He gave her a soft smile, his eyes loving. “I can’t believe you love me..”

She kissed his cheek, “You’re cute.”

“Is that a fact?” He teased as he sat down.

She chuckled and sat beside him, beginning to eat quietly.

He kept stealing glances at her as he ate. When he was done, he washed his plate and then kissed her cheek. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

She blushed slightly, “Well, I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

He laughed softly, then facepalmed as Yamae wrapped a bright scarf around his neck. “What is this atrocity?”

Yamae rolled his eyes. “Your present. Be nice or I won’t give you one next year.” He grinned at Mia as he opened the fridge and poured a glass of juice.

Isao ducked his head, muttering “I told you idiots…”

“Since when do we listen?”

Mia watched them with a smile before asking, “What’s the present for?”

Yamae stared at her. “He didn’t tell you?”

Isao groaned and covered his face as he sat down again. “Dammit..”

She shook her head.

“It’s his re-birthday.” Yamae grinned at the other’s reaction.

Mia chuckled softly. “I see.”

“He’s like this  _ every _ year.” Ryon mused as he entered. “We kidnapped him last year and took him drinking just to relax him.” He gave her a small smile as he got a cup of coffee and a blood bag. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale. “Maybe this year he won’t be so damn tense?”

“Are you feeling okay?” She asked Ryon quietly.

He waved the question away. “Maybe Quinn should pick up some pizzas and beer. Movie night?”

Yamae grinned, squeezing Isao’s shoulders.

Isao finally grinned. “Okay, okay. I know you two won’t let it go. Call twinkle toes.”

Yamae cheered. “Wonder if Feathers would like to come?”

Isao put his head on the table. “I take it back. He’s going to embarrass me all damn night.”

Mia raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet.

“Too late now.” Ryon waved his phone. “He’ll be here after Quinn gets off.”

Isao raised his head, looking at her desperately. “Hide me?”

She shook her head, “This sounds fun.”

“Traitor.” He growled.

Yamae clapped his shoulder, heading for the living room.

Ryon pushed off the counter with a wince and looked at Mia. “Make sure he doesn’t run.”

She nodded and watched Ryon carefully. 

He drained the bag, then his cup. His eyes were bright, and she could hear his strained breathing when he passed her on the way out.

She sighed and shook her head.

“Tag team?” Isao’s eyes followed the other man worriedly.

“You catch him, I’ll heal?”

“Alright.” He stood. “Hey Ry, wait up.” 

Ryon turned to look at him. Then his eyes rolled up and he collapsed.

Isao raced to catch him, then cursed. “He’s on fire!”

Mia went to his side and began pouring yellow light over him. 

“‘M fine..” Ryon blinked at her.

“No you’re not,” she said softly, focusing on trying to heal up anything she could find as well as lower his temperature.

“It’s that damn bite, isn’t it?” Isao yanked Ryon’s shirt up and paled.

His side was black, the skin brittle like burnt paper.

Ryon scowled, trying to pull it down. “I’m fine, dammit.”

Mia growled, “Shut it, Ryon. You’re not fine.” 

“He wasn’t a vamp…” Isao stared in shock. “You idiot!”

Mia raised an eyebrow but continued pouring energy into him.

“We got Ryu back. That’s all that matters.” Ryon tried to rise, growling when Isao didn’t release him. “If you don’t let me go, I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Disintegrate on me?” Isao’s words were sharp, his eyes blazing.

“You’re important too,” Mia said softly. “We care about you and just want to help.”

Ryon sighed. “Not really important.” He stopped struggling, focusing on his breathing. “Just a inconsequential warrior.”

Isao clenched his fists in Ryon’s shirt, biting his tongue at the sharp retort he had on the tip of it.

Mia stared at Ryon for a moment before slapping him. “You’re our friend! You’re important to us and you aren’t inconsequential.”

Ryon looked at her in shock as Isao snickered.

Mia quietly went back to focusing energy into Ryon. 

“Number fifty.” The comment was quiet, Ryon staring at the ceiling.

“What?” She asked softly.

“Things never to say to you. Guess that’s number fifty.” He gave her a small smirk.

Isao choked off a laugh.

Mia rolled her eyes. She pushed the energy faster, coating him entirely in yellow. She then closed her eyes for a moment.

Isao gasped as the black receded, the skin becoming like new.

Mia opened her eyes before swaying slightly.

Isao grabbed her arm. “Woah there. Take it easy.”

“I’m fine,” she gave him a small smile before trying to stand.

“Just take a minute. I’ll be back.” Isao hefted Ryon, carrying him down the hall and depositing him in his room.

He came back and gently took her arm, leading her to the couch. He sat her down, then got her a glass of water.

“Thanks,” she said quietly. 

“That’s what I should be saying.” Isao watched her in concern. “You shouldn’t have been able to do that.”

“What bit him?”

“Shifter.”

She sighed and took a sip of water. “He’ll be okay now, right?”

“Yeah, I think so. Will you be alright?” He sat down, his eyes troubled.

“Probably,” she nodded. “Just a little dizzy, but that’s usual when I heal.”

“That’s just it, Mia. You should not have been  _ able _ to heal that. No vampire has  _ ever _ survived a shifter bite. In fact, most turn to ash minutes or hours after being bit. Their clan was wiped out by shifters.”

She frowned, “I don’t know what I did, I just focused on trying to heal..”

“You don’t think..” He shook his head.

“What?”

“That the Sano’s know? It would explain why they’re trying to get rid of you. They ally themselves with rogue shifters often.”

She frowned, “Maybe..”

He dropped his eyes. “I don’t like that idea.” He stood and paced, his eyes flashing as he struggled to remain calm.

“It’ll be alright.” 

He didn’t seem to hear her, his hands clasping and unclasping shakily.

She stood and wrapped her arms around him, “Everything will be fine.”

He buried his face in her hair. “I’m scared.”

“I’m sorry. Try not to focus on it for now though.”

He slowly calmed, his hands relaxing.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I can’t lose you. I  **won’t** lose you.” The words were defiant.

“Let’s not focus on this for now. We’re supposed to relax today, right?”

“ _ You mean _ I’m supposed to be embarrassed to death today.” The words were reluctantly amused.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

He blushed, a smile flitting over his face.

She moved to sit back down, pulling him gently to the couch.

He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling.

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You haven’t asked..” His voice was soft.

“Asked what?”

“Who Feathers is.” He chuckled quietly.

“Figured I’d just meet them at some point. Should I ask who he is?”

“Thought you were full of curiosity?”

She chuckled, “Sometimes, yes.”

He turned his head with a grin. “You know what? I think I’ll let you be surprised.”

She shrugged, “Alright.”

He returned his gaze to the ceiling, his thoughts racing.

She cuddled against him, closing her eyes and dozing.


	32. Chapter 32

Mia woke, looking up at Isao with a small smile. She suddenly got the urge to check on Ryusei, kissing Isao’s cheek before standing and heading toward her brother’s room.

His eyes blinked open as she opened the door, confusion on his face.

She smiled, “Good to see you awake.”

“How?” His voice was shaky and fearful. “This isn’t a dream?”

“This isn’t a dream. You were rescued,” she said softly as she approached him.

His eyes glittered with unshed tears. “I was so scared I was going to die. Never see any of you again..”

She wrapped her arms around him, “I missed you, Aniki.”

He chuckled and returned the hug tightly. “I missed you too.”

“Do you need me to get you anything? Snacks? Blood bags?”

“In a minute. I just need this right now.” He didn’t let go, his voice soft. After several minutes he asked “Everyone alright?”

“Yeah. Ryon had a bad bite, but I healed it up... Everyone else is okay.”

He nodded, then finally released her.

She gave him a soft smile, “If you’re up for it, we’re going to be having movie night in a bit.”

“Oh boy...cheesy B flicks. Can my heart stand it?” He gave her a slow smile. “Is this just relaxation or a special occasion?”

“Apparently it’s Isao’s re-birthday,” she shrugged.

“Bet he’s grumpy. He hates celebrating either of his birthdays.” Ryusei laughed, then winced.

“I’ll go get you some pain meds and stuff,” she smiled.

“You sure you’re alright?” Ryusei’s eyes were troubled.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You feel..different.” He shook his head. “I’m probably still woozy. Nevermind.”

She sighed, “I healed Ryon earlier, maybe it has something to do with that?” She said quietly before slipping out the door. 

Several minutes later, she came back, arms filled with snacks, blood bags, and pain meds.

Ryusei was dozing fitfully, one hand outstretched in the air. “Mia! Don’t go!” He cried restlessly, tears streaking his face.

“Shh, Ryu. I’m right here,” she said gently.

He calmed, dropping his hand. His eyes blinked open, focusing on her. “I’m really here..”

“Yeah, you’re really here.” She handed him the pain meds.

He gave her a small smile as he took them. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” 

“They told me I’d never be free. That I was going to die and then they were going to use you until they were tired..” He shuddered as he remembered.

“I’m sorry. You’re safe now though.”

He nodded firmly. “Safe with you.”

She gave him a small smile before handing him the food and blood.

“Is Shiro frustrated yet?” He bit into a blood bag.

“About what?”

“You being in charge. The clan reactions.”

She shrugged, “Things have been going alright. The Sano’s are assholes and I just want to kill them all.. But other than that, it’s been fine.”

He laughed, then choked and coughed. “Assholes is being kind. Did you meet Kenzaki?”

She smiled, “Yeah.”

“Ideas on the situation? I want to do something, but I’m afraid of repercussions.” He stared at the half empty bag with a sigh.

“Do you mean Kenzaki’s situation or the Sano’s being stupid situation?”

“Both. The Sano’s scare me.”

“Well, Shiro and I helped Kenzaki out. He also talked to Sano after he stormed out. Doesn’t like the fact I’m a halfling.. Part of me wants to say let’s just fight the Sano’s, but I know they’re such a big clan, it might not work out in our favor..”

“They crossed the line this time. I could wait before since they hadn’t done anything I could prove. This..they almost killed me and threatened you. Unforgivable.” He clenched a fist.

“We’re looking at a war no matter what we do..”

“Yeah. On one side, the Sano’s. That we may or may not win. On the other side, an enemy I  _ know  _ we can’t win against.”

“So, we need to gather people together to take down the Sano’s.”

He nodded, then looked at her. “I’m sorry you’re involved. Maybe you shouldn’t be.”   
  


She shook her head, “This is where I need to be right now.”

“I can’t change your mind? I want you to be safe. Definitely not in the kingdom.”

“I know, and I want you to be safe too.. But we need to take care of this before things get more out of hand.”

He sighed heavily. “I know.”

“Maybe you and the others should go somewhere safe? Stay away from the fighting?”

“I can’t. I have to lead. I am King. How can I ask others to fight if I do not?”

“I’ll lead them.”

His eyes darkened. “You should not have to. I am alive and able, why be forced into a war? You do not deserve it.”

“You don’t deserve it either.”

“I am King. I was raised to lead, raised to keep the agreement. You were safe..” He dropped his head, his shoulders trembling. “I ruined everything..” His voice was guilt ridden.

“It’s not your fault,” she wrapped her arms around him. “And I might only be half vampire, but I was born into this life too. I didn’t grow up knowing it, but it’s part of who I am. I may be quite a few years younger and have less experience, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do the job.”

“I don’t mean it like that. But I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose any of you. But if we don’t stop the Sano’s...we’ll be doomed.”

“I don’t want to lose you either. That’s why I want you and the others to stay somewhere safe..” She sighed.

“Not possible.” Yamae’s voice was quiet from the doorway. “We are vampires. We are Ryu’s allies. I  _ must  _ fight as does Ryon. You and the others in our family do not have to.”

“I’m going to help,” she declared.

“Fine.” Ryusei finished the blood with a heavy sigh. “But I’m not dealing with Iz.”

She nodded, “Let’s just take tonight to relax, then tomorrow we’ll start taking care of business.”

“Tinkerbell’s picking up Feathers as we speak.” Yamae chuckled. 

She nodded before asking, “How’s Ryon doing? Is he still alright?”

“Snoring like an earthquake.”

She chuckled, “Good.”

“Iz said he had an errand to run and would be back later.”

Mia looked thoughtful before sighing, “Alright.” 

“So who wants to run the betting pool tonight?” Yamae’s grin was mischievous.

Mia rolled her eyes and looked at Ryusei quietly.

“He’ll kill you.” The vampire said around a mouthful of sweetbread.

Yamae laughed. “Before or after he plucks Feathers and cooks him like a turkey?”

Mia chuckled quietly before getting up and silently moving toward the door.

Yamae looked at her. “You okay?”

She nodded and gave him a small smile, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She moved around him and headed down the hall.

Yamae frowned as he watched her go, then shook his head.

Mia sat down on her bed, losing herself in thought. She wished Ryusei would back down and not fight. She could handle things on her own, and keep him safe.. And how  _ did _ she heal Ryon? Was it really impossible to heal shifter bites? Her mind kept wandering, losing track of the time.

Isao rose as the secretary emerged. 

“The mayor will see you now, Detective.”

The mayor looked up, “How can I help you? Is there something wrong?”

“Is there a way to send Mia out of the country?” Isao didn’t sit down, his voice serious.

“You know as well as I, if she doesn’t want to go, she won’t.”

“She works for you. Can’t you transfer her? Work experience abroad?”

The mayor sighed, “I can try talking to her about it, but I doubt she’d agree.”

Isao slammed a fist into his other hand. “She  _ has  _ to be kept safe.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is happening?”

“The Sano clan kidnapped and almost killed Ryusei. Now they have their sights set on attacking the humans. In force.”

The mayor frowned, “So there's likely to be a war of the vampire clans..”

Isao sighed. “Yes. And she..”

He sighed as well, “She’ll want to fight, I’m sure. I can talk to her, but I can’t make any promises.”

“I understand. There’s one more thing you should know.”

“Okay?”

“I know why she was targeted. She has the ancient healing.”

The mayor looked thoughtful, “That would make sense.”

“She healed Ryon Takano of a shifter bite.”frrrrrrrrrt

He sighed again, “Alright. I’ll try talking to her, but prepare yourself to deal with her when she chooses to fight.”

Isao snorted softly. “Maybe I should save the trouble and throw her on a plane myself? After drugging her, of course.”

“If you want to be on her bad side,” The mayor chuckled softly.

“I’ll already be there once she finds out I came here.”

The mayor gave a small smile before admitting, “I knew once she found out about the vampire world that she wouldn’t be around much. She belongs there, and I think she believes that too.”

“How can you say that!? Your wife hid her to keep her safe! If that damn shifter hadn’t found her..” Isao slumped dejectedly into one of the chairs.

“She hid her to keep her safe until she was old enough. I’d have told her eventually, I was just biding my time with her.” He sighed. “Though she always hoped Ryusei would be alive still, she knew there was a chance Mia would become Queen. She wanted her to know the good in the human world so she could make a difference to the vampire world.” 

Isao stared at him, his eyes wide. “This..was  _ planned _ ?”

“To some extent, yes.” He admitted. 

“That’s why you got us assigned permanently..”

“Well, that and she seemed pretty attached to you guys already.”

“I feel like a damn pawn.” Isao scowled.

“I’m sorry, I never meant for that to happen,” the mayor sighed. 

Isao waved a hand in surrender. “It’s done, so forget it. I should probably get back. Don’t tell her I came, alright?”

He nodded, “Alright.”

Isao rose and bowed. “Thank you.” He straightened and left the office, his eyes troubled.

He was unlocking the car door when he felt someone behind him. Turning, his eyes widened. Then the world went black.


	33. Chapter 33

Mia was still lost in thought when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and answered it.

Quinn stood there, a low growl coming from his throat as his fists clenched.

“What’s wrong?”

He showed her a picture on his phone. It showed a bound and unconscious Isao in the trunk of a car with the caption  _ ‘How well can he swim?’ _

She froze and stared at it in shock, “We have to find him..”

“The car’s tracker shows it at the docks.”

“Let’s go.”

“This may be a trap.” The Fae cautioned.

“I don’t care, we need to find him.”

“Agreed.” He turned and headed for the front door.

She followed him quickly.

He drove as fast as he dared, his knuckles white on the wheel. “You think it was the Sano’s?”

“I don’t know, but if it was, I’m going to kill them.”

He smiled coldly. “Unless I beat you to it.” He slowed as he entered the harbor gates. Then he paled, his eyes locked on something in the distance.

She looked out, trying to see what he was looking at. 

Isao’s car hung vertically from a crane, swinging over the water dangerously.

“ _ Bastards! _ ” Quinn hissed as it was released, quickly sinking into the harbor.

Mia got out of the car, running toward the water. She didn’t even think, just flew up over to where the car was, then dove into the water, trying to save Isao. 

The car was sinking steadily, aided by the wide open windows. There was no movement from inside.

She swam down and finally got to the car and grabbed on. She worked on opening the trunk, finally getting the latch open. 

Isao lay limp, a dark bruise on one temple. His hands were handcuffed to the inside of the trunk and the water was flooding in.

Mia struggled to get the handcuffs undone, her lungs beginning to ache. She finally got them broken off and began pulling him to the surface. Her vision was beginning to blur and she kicked faster, trying to get him to the air. She finally broke the surface, taking a large gulp of air before trying to get him to the dock. She pulled him, trying to keep his head above water and finally pushed him up. She held onto the dock for a moment before managing to pull herself up before collapsing. 

Quinn checked Isao over, a sigh of relief escaping. “He’s alive. Heavily drugged, and he’ll have a headache when he wakes, but he’s alive. His lungs sound clear too.” The Fae moved to her side after wrapping him in an insulated blanket, wrapping one around her as well.

She nodded slowly, “Good..”

He picked her up, carrying her to the car and placed her in the backseat. Then he got Isao, laying him across her lap before sliding behind the wheel and pulling out.

Mia quietly watched Isao for a few moments before closing her eyes.

Quinn half smiled as he watched them in the mirror. When they arrived at the mansion, he gently shook her. “Mia? We’re home.”

She nodded and made her way out of the car. She headed inside and worked on changing into dry clothes. 

`

Quinn was drying Isao off, the vampire still unconscious. He quickly dressed him in sweats and looked at her. “He may be confused when he wakes.”

She nodded, “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Alright. Come out whenever you’re ready. They’re still bickering over what to watch.”

Mia nodded and sat down beside Isao, gently holding his hand.

He flinched, then growled audibly.

“Shh, everything is alright.”

“Mia?” His eyes fluttered open, slightly unfocused. “I won’t..let them have you..”

“You’re safe now, okay? Just rest.”

He shook his head. “Have to protect..” His eyes cleared and he sighed. “Sorry.”

She shook her head, “You’re alright. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got suckerpunched by Sho. Dammit, I let my guard down like a rookie.”

“It’s alright, that’s what we’re here for,” she smiled softly.

He chuckled under his breath, then looked down. “What happened? All I remember was being hit in the parking lot.”

“Tied up and shoved in a trunk. Then dropped into the water.” 

“I’m going to return the favor. Minus the car.” He snarled softly.

“Just be glad I’m a decent swimmer or you’d have been screwed,” she chuckled slightly. 

“Oh, I am, believe me.” He kissed her hand before attempting to sit up.

She helped him up, giving him a small smile.

“What’s happening out there? Is Feathers cheating at cards again?”

“I haven’t been out there yet. Want to go check?”

His lips curled. “Guess you’re ready. Come on.”

She stood and followed him quietly.

“So your lazy ass finally emerges.” A blonde man said from the couch.

“Hello to you too, you temple reject.” Isao answered as he reached for a beer and slice of pizza.

Mia grabbed a slice of pizza before sitting down.

The blonde smirked as he drank his own beer, then he looked at Mia. “So this is her.”

She raised an eyebrow before giving him a small smile, “Nice to meet you.”

Isao chuckled around his bottle, then swallowed. “Mia, meet Akira Adachi. Perpetual pain in my ass.”

The blonde threw a bottle cap at him. “You mean regular savior of said ass, don’t you?”

Isao wiggled a hand amid laughter from the rest of the group.

“Careful, he might decide Thanksgiving needs to come early.” Ryon nudged Akira. “You really want to lose your feathers?”

“Like he could.” Akira scoffed before returning his gaze to her.

She chuckled softly at their interactions.

“Not what I expected.” The blonde mused as he took another drink.

“That good or bad?” She asked with a chuckle.

“Don’t know yet. Izzy’s taste in women gets him more in trouble than his job.”

She smiled slightly. 

“Why he thought men wanted well proportioned hookers is beyond me.” Akira’s eyes twinkled as Isao turned a deep red.

She laughed lightly before taking another bite of her pizza. 

Yamae nudged her. “Twenty bucks he lasts five more minutes before we have turkey.”

She giggled in response.

Popcorn smacked the vampire in the face.

“I am  _ not _ a turkey!”

“No, you’re a Egyptian temple reject.” Isao’s eyes twinkled. “Why don’t you show her why we call you feathers?”

Mia quietly continued to eat her pizza as she watched them.

Akira shrugged and stood, moving to the side of the room. He dropped his disguise, rising into the air in a burst of gold light and red flame. He hovered, red gold feathers blowing gently in the breeze from the window. His eyes glowed a soft yellow, watching her reaction.

She smiled but stayed silent.

Isao looked at her. “Well, that was underwhelming. Thought you’d be more ‘oooh, ahhhh’.”

She chuckled, “Sorry?”

The guys cracked up, Akira rolling his eyes as he reverted. “Tough customer.”

“Your feathers are pretty, if that helps,” she gave him a small smile.

He brightened. “Bet you never said that to any of them.”

She chuckled, “True.”

“Hey, are you  _ flirting _ with the reject?” Isao stared at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Izzy’s jealous!” The others chorused.

Mia laughed softly and blew Isao a kiss.

He pouted playfully, then threw popcorn at Akira.

Mia grinned as she watched the group.

They finally decided on a movie, putting it in and relaxing. Halfway through, Isao’s phone went off.


	34. Chapter 34

He went into the bedroom and was in there several minutes before exiting and heading silently for the front door.

Mia stood and approached him, “Where are you going?”

“Onishi was released and there’s a rumor he’s going to hit the Police Chief.”

“I’ll go with you,” she decided.

“He seems to have developed an obsession with you..it might be smarter if you stayed.”

“But what if you need back up?”

He grimaced, then sighed. “Fine. Come on.”

She followed him outside.

He climbed into the van, then waited. “Last chance to stay.”

She climbed in, “Movie night doesn’t sound as fun if you aren’t there.”

“You mean without my sarcasm?” He laughed as he pulled out and headed for the city.

She smiled as she watched him drive.

“I should have shot the bastard.” He scowled as they drove the semi isolated road.

“Well, you weren’t in good shape when we got rescued..”

“You have a point. Maybe I’ll get another chance.” He flashed his fangs. “No way am I biting him though.”

“He probably doesn’t taste good.”

Isao laughed, then squeezed her hand softly. “How are you after your swim?”

She nodded, “Alright. Are you feeling okay?”

“Head’s still a little fuzzy, but nothing unmanageable.”

“I was so scared I wouldn’t get you out in time..”

He gave her a small smile. “Sorry. If I hadn’t been preoccupied..”

“What were you doing when you got taken?” She asked softly.

“Checking on a lead about the Sano’s.” He glanced up at the rear mirror, then flashed his lights. His eyes narrowed and when he spoke again it was slightly worried. “There’s a SUV behind us real close. They aren’t passing..”

Mia frowned and was about to speak when the car got bumped.

Isao growled as he barely kept the car on the road. “Getting a bad feeling..”

“Can we outrun them?”

“Doubtful.” He fought the wheel as they got rammed hard. “Sonofabitch!”

Mia held tight to the handle as the car began spinning. 

There was a lurch as one of the tires popped and then they were flipping rapidly.

Mia opened her eyes when they were stopped, trying to focus through the smoky air. Her head hurt and she felt bruises forming from the seatbelt. “Isao..?”

He was lying motionless against the driver’s door, blood streaming from his head.

She unbuckled and moved toward him, taking her jacket off to wrap around his head to try to stop the bleeding.

A gun poked her temple. “Get out.”

Mia froze for a moment before doing as instructed.

Her arms were handcuffed behind her, then she was pushed toward the SUV. 

Another man pointed another gun at Isao. “Hey boss! Should I shoot him?”

Onishi climbed halfway out the SUV, leering at Mia before shaking his head. “No. Bring him so he can watch. Then I am going to kill him quite slowly.”

Mia froze as she saw Onishi. She was pushed into the vehicle and she struggled to stay calm.

The trunk opened briefly, then slammed. The men climbed into the front seats and started driving.

Onishi’s eyes glittered evilly as he undressed Mia with them. “I can’t wait to hear you scream.”

She shuddered but stayed silent.

Two hours later, the SUV pulled up to an isolated compound.

Onishi grinned lecherously at her as the car door opened. “After you.”

She climbed out quickly.

There was a sign over the front door. ‘ _ Abandon hope all ye who enter here _ ’

She frowned and stood there quietly.

The drug dealer wrapped a hand around one arm, dragging her inside. Two men followed with the still unconscious Isao. They finally stopped in front of a vinyl covered door and Onishi tried to kiss her.

Mia just stood there, not moving.

Onishi snarled, slapping her hard before shoving her through the door and onto the floor.

She looked up after a moment, fear showing in her eyes.

“That’s it.” Onishi motioned for the men to strip Isao’s shirt off and helped restrain him. “Let’s have a little music..” He picked up a whip and slashed it across the vampire’s back.

Isao’s eyes flew open and he screamed.

The drug dealer laughed happily, continuing for several minutes. When he finally dropped it, Isao was trembling as blood dripped steadily onto the floor.

Then Onishi approached her, his hands attempting to rip her blouse off.

She didn’t fight, tears in her eyes.

He roughly kissed her, one hand groping her chest.

She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

He grinned, producing a syringe. “How about a trip?”

She winced, “What is it?”

“Some of that lovely stuff you had last time. Lower dose though.”

She nodded slowly.

“Good girl.” He injected it slowly, laughing as Isao hissed and rattled the restraints.

“I’m going to kill you.” Isao fought, his eyes flashing.

Onishi raised an eyebrow. “Really? I think not. Boys, enjoy yourselves.”

The men grinned sadistically and surrounded Isao while she was led toward a large bed nearby.

“How’s the ride?”

She was quiet a moment, “It’s just kicking in.”

He nodded, then uncuffed her hands. “Strip.”

She slowly removed the remains of her shirt and then her pants. She paused before taking off her bra.

Onishi’s eyes darkened and he ripped it off, then put his hand in her underwear.

She squirmed a bit in response.

He let a smile slowly spread over his face, then pushed her onto the bed.

The men’s laughter alternated with the sound of sharp cries and snapping bones.

Onishi chuckled. “The music suits the mood, don’t you think?” He unzipped his pants, dropping them before tearing her underwear off.

She winced as she watched him.

“If you please me, maybe I won’t kill him. At least for a few days.”

She nodded slowly.

“Good girl.” He started to climb on top of her, but stopped as the door blew inward off its hinges.

“What the fuck?”

A blinding light flashed for a moment. When it cleared, Akira was in his bird form while Quinn was glowing a bright blue.

“Get away from her!” Quinn fired a pulse of light, knocking Onishi off the bed. He advanced on the dealer, his eyes blazing in fury.

Akira’s hands flashed and the men screamed as they burst into flame.

Mia wrapped herself in a sheet, shakily making her way toward Isao. She was beginning to see flashes of her nightmares but the smell of blood helped her focus on what was really in front of her. 

She focused, yellow light surrounding him.

He hung limp, slashes covering both his front and back. His features were covered in blood, bruises darkening over his ribcage and heart. He didn’t respond when she called him, his skin cool to the touch.

She forced massive amounts of energy into him, slowly closing up the slashes and beginning to heal some of the bruising. She swayed after a little while, then flinched back from what only she could see.

“Easy.” Quinn touched her shoulder. “Onishi’s all yours. We’ll get Iz free.”

She approached Onishi slowly.

There was terror in his eyes and he tried to back up, jumping when he hit a wall.

Mia stared at him for a few moments before lunging forward and ripping into his throat with her fangs.

He tried to scream but only made a wet gurgle, his feet kicking the floor.

She moved away quickly, the drugs forcing her mind to her own attack of her throat being ripped open. She held her throat as she backed up.

“Shhh, it’s alright.’ Quinn had found her pants and wrapped Isao’s jacket around her shoulders. “Let’s get you out of here.”

She nodded slowly, clinging to his arm as a landline.

He held a hand over her eyes as they passed the now free Isao. 

Akira averted his eyes, covering the vampire with a blanket.

Mia shook as they got outside. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital.” Quinn opened his car door.

“I should stay and help Isao..” she said quietly, her eyes unfocused.

Quinn exhaled slowly. “You’re in no shape to help him right now. Let’s get that drug neutralized first, okay?”

She nodded and got into the car. After a few minutes she asked, “Is Aniki still doing okay?”

“Ryu’s fine. Grumpy as usual.” Quinn drove quietly, getting her to the ER and fixed up relatively quickly. “Ready to go home?” He asked softly as the doctor left the exam room.

“Is Isao there?”

He bit his lip, then gently took her hand. “Mia..Isao didn’t make it. He won’t be going home.”

Her eyes filled with tears and they began streaming down her face. 

“I’m so sorry.” The Fae wrapped his arms around her.

She sat there crying for a while until the tears finally stopped and she just felt numb.

Akira entered the room, his eyes on the floor. He extended a small bag to her. “From..”

She raised an eyebrow slowly and looked into the bag.

A jewelry box and a slip of paper were inside.

Her hand shook as she reached in and took out the paper.

“ _ Mere words can not express the joy I feel when you say you love me, they pale next to the shining light that is your soul. If I can bathe in it a mere hour, I can die a blessed man. But I would be honored if I may share that light for a lifetime. Will you be my wife?” _

She began sobbing again, reaching in and taking out the box.

Inside lay an exquisite filigree gold ring with light yellow stones.

Mia quietly stared at it for a long time.

“I was holding it for him. He was going to ask later tonight.” The bird’s voice was raw.

She slipped the ring on her finger before standing. She swayed slightly before disappearing out the door.

The two men sighed, then headed for the hospital exit and drove off.

Mia didn’t know where she was going, she just took off. Her head hurt still and she felt pretty weak but she continued moving. 

As if being drawn to it, she found herself outside the building her and Isao had been taken to. She entered, finding Isao and sitting down beside him. She stared at him for a long time, talking to him as if he were actually listening. 

She didn’t notice his fingers twitching.

She continued to talk to him for a while before going silent, losing herself to sobs again.

Something brushed her leg softly. Then it happened again.

She jumped slightly and looked down. “I-Isao?”

His eyes were unfocused, his hand trying to get to hers. He was uncoordinated, his breathing shaky and strained. “Not..leaving..with..him.”

She took his hand gently. “Shh, everything is alright.” She began pushing energy into him again to help, ignoring when she began feeling dizzy.

He tried to crawl into her arms, face planting several times as he gritted his teeth against the waves of pain washing over him. “Don’t..go..”

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?” She said softly. She held him tightly, leaning against him as she continued pouring energy out.

“I don’t want to die.. I have something to give you..” His eyes cleared briefly and he clung to her.

“We thought you were gone.. Akira gave it to me already,” she said softly. “You’re not going to die while I’m here. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Do you like it?”

“Of course,” she gave him a small smile. “I love you.”

He gave her a soft smile. “I love you too..” His head sank to her lap as he lost consciousness.

Mia’s vision was blurring and the room spun around her, but she didn’t care, as long as she was helping Isao.

“Mia, stop!” Ryusei grabbed her hands gently. “You’ll die.”

She tried to focus on him, “Can’t let.. him die..”

“I’ll make sure he won’t, okay? Just rest.”

She leaned against him for a moment, letting the yellow light fade away. 

Ryusei sighed as he watched them, pulling out his phone.

Mia’s eyes slipped shut as she finally lost consciousness.

Mia woke, weakly opening her eyes as she tried to remember what had happened. She then bolted up, swaying a bit, as she looked around for Isao.

He lay nearby, Quinn sitting worriedly beside him.

She tried to move closer, “How is he?”

“Holding on. But even with all of us healing, he’s not good.” The Fae gently brushed a hand over Isao’s head. “Multiple broken bones, internal injuries and whatever they gave him complicating everything.”

She sighed, “I think I’m okay to do some more healing.. Maybe I can help a little.”

“You scared us.” His blue eyes betrayed his calm demeanor. “We almost lost both of you.”

“Once I found out he was alive, I didn’t question trying to heal him.. As long as I can help, I’ll be happy.”

“He’d be upset. And you know how he gets when he’s upset. You like living dangerously.” Quinn chuckled softly.

She pushed herself up and moved to Isao’s side. She began focusing, pouring yellow light into him. After just a few minutes, she began swaying.

Quinn grabbed her. “Stop. Just sit with him, okay?”

She nodded slowly before looking thoughtful, “Would blood help?”

“Ryon and Ryusei already tried. Raised his vitals but he won’t wake.”

She sat down gently taking his hand, “Come on, Isao.. I can’t lose you.” 

He remained motionless aside from steady breathing. He’d been cleaned up, the tshirt and sweatpants making him look younger.

She stared at him for a long while, wishing she could just heal him up.

Ryusei entered quietly, his eyes brightening when he saw her. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she gave him a small smile.

“He’s still being lazy?”

She chuckled slightly, “Apparently.”

Her brother gave a wry smile. “Stubborn idiot.” He leaned over, addressing the unconscious man. “Come on, Iz. You refused to die, now you need to open your eyes. Mia needs to be able to relax.”

Mia watched, hoping for some kind of response, even though she doubted they’d get one. 

Nothing happened for several minutes, then Isao began glowing purple.

Mia looked up at Ryusei for a moment before looking back and watching Isao.

“What the hell?” The former vampire king’s eyes were wide with shock.

“Are you doing that?” She wondered. 

“I’ve never…” He froze. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“What?”

Ryusei didn’t answer, pulling up the shirt to expose the claw scars on Isao’s side. They were pulsing brightly and he backed up, his eyes frightened.

“What’s happening?”

“He’s becoming a hybrid..”

“That’s possible?”

Ryusei nodded. “Rare, but yeah. That drug must have triggered the secondary infection from Sho.”

As if summoned, the shifter appeared. “What’s wrong?”

“Apparently Isao’s becoming a hybrid?” Mia looked confused.

“ _ Aw hell _ ..” Shouma facepalmed. “Perfect. Now I’ll never win during sparring.”

Ryusei snorted. 

“Guess I have to introduce him to Kaito now.” Shouma sighed.

“Why the fuck is everyone staring at me?” Isao muttered as his eyes blinked open.

Mia just shook her head, “You’re awake.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to leave you with that bastard..” He sat up slowly, smiling as he glimpsed the ring on her finger.

She gave him a small smile in return.

“How are you feeling?” Ryusei asked, regaining his composure.

“Hungry..” Isao frowned. “What are you guys hiding?”

Mia sighed, “Ryu said you’re becoming a hybrid.”

Isao went pale. “What? They don’t survive long..”

Shouma and Ryusei exchanged looks, then the shifter quietly said “There’s one who has.”

Ryusei looked uncomfortable, refusing to meet her eyes and practically running out of the room.

She frowned as she watched them, “What’s going on?”

Shouma rubbed his neck. “Not my place to tell.”

Mia shook her head and headed out of the room in search of Ryusei.

He was staring out the picture window, his face streaked with tears.

She gently wrapped her arms around him, “What’s wrong, Aniki?”

“I didn’t tell you the whole truth.”

“Alright. So what is the truth?”

“I’m not your only sibling.”

She froze for a moment, “Okay..?”

“The night my father was killed and we fled, he covered our escape. Mother never knew he survived.”

“So, is he older or younger than you? And what does this have to do with the situation with Isao?”

“Five years older. And he’s the one Shouma mentioned. He’s a hybrid.”

Mia nodded slowly, “So there’s three of us siblings? Is that all?” 

Ryusei chuckled. “Yeah. No more surprises, I promise.”

“So I guess I should stop calling you Aniki,” she gave him a small smile as she squeezed her arms around him.

“I am  _ technically _ older than you.” He retorted with a smile.

“Only by a few hundred years.. No big deal,” she chuckled.

He narrowed his eyes and growled playfully at her. “Smartass.”

She grinned, “We should go check on Iz.”

“Make sure he didn’t have a heart attack.” Ryusei wiped his face in embarrassment.

“So why haven’t I heard of us having a brother before?”

“Because my father disowned him.”

She shrugged, “No offense, but your father isn’t mine, so I really only care what Mom would think.”

“She never forgave him for it. Mom didn’t stay for love, but duty.”

Mia nodded quietly before entering the room Isao was in. She gave him a smile, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.” He stood and wrapped his arms around her. “Are you alright? I feel terrible because I couldn’t stop that fucker.”

She buried her head in his shoulder and sighed, “I’ll be alright as long as you’re safe.”

He kissed her hair silently, inhaling her scent. “I know you’re wearing it, but..”

She moved to look at him, “What?”

“Are you just being nice? Like, if I’d died you’d keep it, but I survived..”

She gave him a soft smile, “I  _ want  _ you. I  _ want  _ to marry you.”

His eyes glistened, his voice teary. “I never thought I’d be happy again..”

She kissed him gently.

He cupped her face with his palms, breathing deeply as his lips captured hers.

She smiled when they finally pulled away. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

He squeezed her hand softly. “I won’t be if someone hasn’t stocked the fridge..”

She chuckled, “Alright, let’s find you some food.”

He blushed slightly and opened the door.

Mia followed close behind him.

There was a knock at the front door. Isao chuckled and pushed her toward it. “I’ll cook. That’s for you.”

Mia raised an eyebrow but went to the door and opened it.

A tall, dark haired man fidgeted on the porch, his eyes on the ground.

“Hello?”

Bright blue eyes rose to meet hers. “You..”

She raised an eyebrow.

“You look just like her…” The man’s voice was amazed.

“Like who?”

“Mom..”

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before chuckling, “Are you my brother I just learned about?”

He reddened. “Guilty.”

“I’m Mia, it’s nice to meet you.”

He smiled. “Kaito. Hope I’m not disturbing anything.”

“Come in,” she opened the door wider.

“You sure?”

She nodded quietly.

He stepped in, nervously brushing his hair back. “I could come back later if it’s too much for you. Or I could never show up again if you prefer.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re fine. Isao’s making food now, are you hungry?”

“I won’t impose. I just had to come when Shouma called. Probably should have waited, huh?” He sighed. “You won’t be able to acknowledge me either.”

“What do you mean?” she raised an eyebrow again, “And you’re not imposing, come eat,” she gently pulled him to the kitchen.

“Yo, scales.” Shouma said around an apple. “Couldn’t resist, huh?”

Kaito looked embarrassed. “This was a mistake.” He said under his breath.

Mia frowned, “Why?”

“I don’t belong here.” He began to back out of the room.

“Yes you do.”

“If you leave, I  _ will _ descale you, Aniki.” Ryusei shoved him forward. “Sit your ass down.”

Mia snickered. 

Kaito pouted, then sat.

Ryusei shot Mia a triumphant grin. 

Mia sat down quietly, watching Kaito.

He kept his hands in his lap, his eyes warily watching everyone. His body was tense and he appeared to be ready to flee in seconds.

She gave him a small smile, “Relax.”

He flinched a little. “Sorry. Not used to being around people.”

“It’s okay.”

Ryusei sighed, massaging Kaito’s shoulders. “She’s not going to eat or kill you. And it’s not like the rest of us are strangers, idiot.”

“Who are you calling an idiot? You know as well as I do this is a risk for me.”

“Why?” Mia asked quietly.

Ryusei dropped his hands. “The kingdom sees him as a danger. The shifters don’t accept him.”

“I’m outcast. Supposed to be killed on sight.” Kaito put his head in his hands.

“Well, you are safe here, so calm down,” she said softly. 

“Not safe anywhere..” He murmured quietly.

Ryusei stiffened, his eyes narrowing. “Kai? You better be alright..” He turned to Mia. “Can you smell it?”

She shook her head, “Smell what?”

He didn’t answer, yanking off Kaito’s jacket and eliciting a pained yelp from the hybrid.

“Goddammit Kai..”

Black liquid was spreading across one shoulder as Kaito raised his eyes and flashed his fangs at Ryusei. “Back off..”

“What happened?” Mia asked softly.

“Pack of wolves.” Kaito shrugged with a wince as he replaced his jacket over the wound.

Mia moved to his side and focused, pouring yellow light into him in attempts to help heal it.

His eyes went wide. “You inherited that too?”

She nodded slightly.

“She’s full of surprises.” Isao grinned as he set the food out. “I made enough so you can recover fast, so eat.”

Kaito stared at them. “Why are you doing this?”

Mia shrugged, “We’re nice people, I guess.”

He huffed, then choked as Ryusei shoved a bite in his mouth.

Mia chuckled and got a plate full and slowly began eating.

Isao kissed her cheek, plate in hand. He motioned to the now bickering brothers. “Do you hear anything?”

She laughed quietly. “Thanks for the food.”

“Anything for you.”

Shouma coughed dramatically. “Sap alert.”

“You’re just jealous,” Mia stuck a tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and started eating.

Mia ate silently, watching everyone else at the table.

Kaito’s blue eyes met hers for a moment, then he dropped them to his plate. Realizing it was empty, he stood and headed for the sink. Putting it in, he considered how he was going to escape.

Mia sighed as she finished and got up to start washing dishes. She looked him over, “Are you alright?”

“I don’t understand why.”

“Why what?” she asked softly.

“Why anyone cares.” He rubbed his shoulder before dropping his hand.

“Because we’re nice people?” She offered.

“Don’t exist.”

She frowned, “Then what am I?”

“Naive? Or a figment of my imagination.” He chuckled humorlessly.

“Well, I’m not imaginary, but I don’t think I’m really that naive either..”

He gave her a defeated look. “Can I admit something?”

She nodded slowly.

“I came here hoping to die.”

“Why?”

“I’m tired of hiding. Have you ever been in a situation where you just want it to be over? You don’t care how, just that your life doesn’t keep going the same way. My life effectively ended the night I became a hybrid. Everyone I’d ever known, my own father, turned on me as if I was a murderous stranger. I was rejected, hunted for something I couldn’t change.”

“I’m sorry. Ryu and I don’t care about all that though, we just care about you.”

“I don’t know your status in the kingdom, but he can’t acknowledge me. It would incite open warfare in the clans.”

She shook her head, “Technically, I’m in charge right now.. And not everyone likes me because I’m a halfling. And we’re probably about to go to war anyway, so I honestly couldn’t care less. You’re my brother, and I care about you.”

He paled slightly. “What the hell?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Which part is that referring to?”

“How are  _ you _ in charge?”

“Ryu went missing for a while.. Shiro got a text from his phone saying he was stepping down, so I became Queen.”

He took a deep breath, then took her hand and placed it on his chest. “Will you do it?”

She frowned, “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“All you have to do is make it stop with your light.”

She gently pulled her hand away before wrapping her arms around him tightly, “No. You’re my brother and I love you.”

“I am  _ outcast _ ..” His voice was faint, his body trembling. “I can’t do this anymore..”

“You’re not alone anymore. Let me be there for you and help you,” she said gently rubbing his back.

“I will only cause trouble..” He brushed a hand over his eyes. “I should go.”

She refused to release him, “Just trust me. Let me help you. I don’t care if you cause trouble, I care more about you than that,” she whispered softly.

“You just met me..” He answered wearily.

“That doesn’t mean I care less about you.”

He chuckled slightly, beginning to lean on her.

She continued to hug him for several minutes. Finally she asked, “Are you feeling any better?”

He nodded, then answered “I should return to today’s hideout. I will not last much longer without sleep.”

“Stay here with us.”

His eyes met hers, slightly panicked. “If I am found.. You’ll all die.”

“Just let us worry about that. We’ll protect you now.”

He searched her face, blinking slowly. “I can’t risk…” He suddenly swayed, his knees starting to buckle.

She caught him, “Don’t worry, just rest.” She gently lifted him and carried him to an empty room, laying him on the bed and covering him with a blanket.

He nodded slowly before his eyes slipped shut.

Quinn enveloped him in light with a frown. “He’s not in the best shape. Several partially healed injuries, low blood volume. Exhaustion dating back at least two weeks. Why the hell didn’t he tell one of us?”

“He said he wanted to die..” She said quietly. 

“Would you like some shiny wall art?’ The Fae asked with a growl. “He’s going to get descaled for sure when Ryu hears that.”

She sighed, “He basically asked me to kill him..” 

Quinn’s eyes began to blaze. “ _ Forget Ryu, I’m going to do it _ !” The words were furiously hissed between clenched teeth.

Mia sighed as she watched them, giving Kaito a worried look.

“Mia, we have hostiles outside.” Ryusei said calmly from behind her.

She turned and headed toward the front door.

Isao was about to open it, his jaw twitching.

She gently put her hand on his before opening the door and looking outside.

A group of angry vampires bared their fangs. “Hand over the outcast.”

“Leave, unless you’re looking for a fight.”

“Are you seriously protecting the abomination?” One of them asked incredulously. “You should know better.”

“He has the death mark on him! We demand it be redeemed!” The others yelled.

She took a deep breath before asking, “What clan are you with?”

“Nakamura.  _ Your _ clan, Queen. You must finish this.  _ It _ has escaped for far too long.”

“He’s family.. How can you do that to your own family? Who cares what he is? He was born to this clan and he belongs here.” She sighed. “Is there no way to remove the death mark?”

“It is  _ unnatural _ . And only you can reprieve him.”

“It’s not as if he asked to be like this! He had no choice over the matter. What would you think if it happened to you?! We have bigger issues to be focusing our time on, like the Sano’s grouping.”

“He is no longer one of us! Do we have to get him ourselves?” A sneering young man threatened.

“He may not be welcome in the kingdom, but he doesn’t deserve to be hunted for something that wasn’t his fault. I’m calling off this hunt. If you come after him, there will be a fight.”

The man’s eyes flashed and he lunged for her.

Isao snarled, baring his fangs as he stood protectively in front of her.

She gently put a hand on Isao’s shoulder. “You need to rest. I can handle this.”

He scowled, moving aside.

Mia stood there, watching the man, her mind formulating a plan. If she killed him, it would cause issues in the clan which she didn’t need. 

He snarled at her for a moment, then turned his back. The others followed quietly, disappearing in minutes.

Isao exhaled sharply. “That guy is going to be a problem.”

“I’ll take care of things, don’t worry.”

He nodded resignedly. “Scales is going to freak.”

She shrugged, “It’s my job to worry about things, and I just did what I thought was right.”

“He won’t see it like that. He’s used to having to fight his own battles.” Ryusei said quietly. “He was twenty one in human age when he was attacked and disowned. He has forgotten family.”

“Well, like I told him, he’s not alone anymore.”

Ryusei smiled. “You are truly a beautiful person and I’m glad we’re siblings.”

She blushed, “I’m glad too.”

A blur suddenly rushed past her, heading for the gate.

She frowned and quickly flew over to it.

Kaito was panicked, his eyes wild. “Not bringing this on her..gotta get away. Keep them safe..”

She wrapped her arms around him, “Shh. Everything is alright, Aniki.”

“You were just  _ threatened _ . It’s not safe for you with me here.”

“I don’t care,” she answered plainly. “And if all this is because you’re a hybrid, we’re going to have similar issues with Isao and I’m definitely not leaving him, just like I’m not abandoning you.”

“The kingdom doesn’t care about him. He’s a turned, not natural born. And  _ not _ the original heir to the throne.” Kaito panted harshly. 

“Still not letting you leave.”

“I’m  _ nothing _ ! Why won’t you understand? I belong nowhere, to no one.”

“You’re our brother! You belong here with us! Why don’t  _ you  _ understand? I don’t care about the past and what people have made you believe. You’re a person who deserves freedom. You may not be allowed in the kingdom, but you’re free to live and be with us outside of it. Things are changing and you have to accept that.”

“I don’t want..anyone hurt..over me.” His words were slurring, the exhaustion returning.

“Let me worry about that, okay? Let’s get you back inside so you can rest.”

Isao approached, injecting Kaito with something.

The hybrid sagged unconscious in seconds and Isao grinned. “No worries for at least twelve hours, scaly. Sleep well.”

  
  



	35. Chapter 35

Mia woke early a few days later. She kissed Isao’s cheek before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. Today was the day she was going to go start a war with the Sano’s. 

Kaito was sitting at the table, hands clenched around a cup. “I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Mine?”

“Yeah, yours. Are you _ insane _ going after Tojo’s clan?”

“If we don’t, they’ll end up massing more and starting issues with the humans. This way we at least have a chance to stay hidden.”

“He’ll slaughter you with a smile. He’s had his eye on the throne for centuries.”

“That’s my issue to deal with.” 

“I don’t want to bury your urn dammit!”

“Just try to put some trust in me, okay? I know I’m still young but I’m not completely useless!”

“He killed my father! The man who had ruled  _ seven _ centuries! It has nothing to do with age!”

“Would you rather us not do anything then have a war with the humans?”

The hybrid hung his head. “No. I just don’t want to lose anyone..”

She sighed and went to him. “Just try to trust me. I’m going to do my best to stay alive and to keep the others alive too.”

“I want to help..” He sounded miserable. 

“If the fighting goes outside the kingdom, you can. But until then, you’re staying here and staying safe.”

He started to argue, then reconsidered after looking at her. He took a drink from the cup, his hand shaking slightly.

She sighed and gave him a quiet hug before going back to making breakfast. 

She paused when the doorbell rang. She went and found a package sitting outside. She cautiously opened it, then smiled as she read the small note from her father. She looked in the box and found a new outfit.

She headed to her room and quickly changed into it, smiling at the red shirt and black pants in the mirror. She then went out and finished breakfast, sliding Kaito a plate before sitting down with her own.

“Snazzy outfit. Special occasion?”

She looked down and shrugged, “Dad sent it for me.”

“Happy birthday, Mia.” Ryusei said quietly as he handed her a gift. “And don’t try to deny it.”

She sighed, “Thank you.” She then opened the gift.

The newest hardcover in her favorite series stared back at her.

She smiled up at him, “Thanks. I can’t wait to start reading it.”

He chuckled. “You’re quite welcome.”

She went back to quietly eating, trying not to get nervous about what the day held.

“Morning, beautiful angel.” Isao whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple. “And happy birthday.”

She frowned, “How did you guys find out?”

“Proper client research.” He grinned as he got some food. “I didn’t get you a gift because I went broke with the ring. Besides, you have me already.” He teased with a laugh.

“Return him for a refund.” Kaito retorted. “Although you may only get half of what you paid for him, you can go clubbing.”

“Not going clubbing after the last time..”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be able to use the money for something.” Kaito’s eyes twinkled as Isao threw a napkin at him.

Mia chuckled softly before finishing her food. She got up and started the dishes, trying to calm her nerves.

The front door opened, the twins entering the house quietly.

She frowned, “Everything alright? You’re not usually so quiet..”

“Just got back from the kingdom. Sano is trying to get the other clan leaders to revolt.” Ryon answered as Yamae looked troubled.

“Anything else?”

“Another human family was massacred last night in bed. It’s the twelfth one in two months. Detectives are getting suspicious.”

“Alright.. I’ll take care of the Sano problem. You guys do some investigating into the massacres.”

“None needed. It’s them, trying to push the Prime Minister to declare war on us.” Yamae ate a piece of toast. “He wants us hunted, the bastard.”

“Alright, well, taking care of the Sano problem should help then.” She sighed and glanced at the time.

“You have a plan? Or are you just going to turn Tojo into ash?” Isao leaned back in his chair and studied her.

“I’m thinking of gathering the clan leaders, telling them why we need to stop the Sano’s from massing. Let Sano argue a few minutes, then I plan to take him out and start the war against them. Hopefully I’ll get enough clans on our side, but either way, I have to try to stop them.”

“Are you intending to wipe the entire clan out?” Ryusei asked quietly.

“I’d prefer not to. I’d like to make arrangements with the next clan leader, but I know some will still want to fight and I’m going to have to take care of them somehow.”

“If the new leader agrees, it might be a real short war.” Ryon said thoughtfully.

“Well, we can hope for the best but I have to plan for the worst.”

“You’ll do fine.” Ryusei smiled at her. “I’m glad you’re on my side. If Tojo was smart, he’d be shaking in his boots.”

She chuckled slightly and glanced at the time again. “I better get going.”

“Do you want me to accompany you?” His voice was quiet.

“It’ll be alright. If things turn into a shit show I’ll need you safe to be able to fix things,” she chuckled slightly.

He winced, then nodded. “Understood. Good luck.” 

“Thanks.” She kissed Isao’s cheek before heading out the front door.

She arrived at the palace, looking at Shiro, “Morning. Are you ready?”

“As ready as possible. The clan leaders are already assembled and Tojo is already out for your head.”

“Of course. Let’s get this over with.” 

He opened the doors to the throne room, positioning himself on her left side.

Tojo sneered. “How nice you’ve torn yourself away from the abomination to grace us with your presence.”

Otoya hissed.

She sat down and looked at them, then addressed Tojo, “I’ve heard your clan has continued massing. I've also been informed of incidents of your clan members murdering humans in their sleep. What do you have to say about all of this?”

“We’re allowed to assemble, correct? And you have no proof. But I have proof of your unfitness to rule.” He grinned at Otoya. “We have all heard about her protecting the abomination in the human world. But there is one in this very court! And she knows and does nothing!”

The room erupted in whispering as Otoya paled and gave her a terrified look.

“People cannot change what they are born or the circumstances that happen to them. It is in no way their fault they are what they are. Same as I am a halfling. There’s nothing I can do to change how I was born. No one should be punished for being born or being turned a hybrid.” Mia stated plainly, staying abnormally calm. “And though you are allowed to assemble, we’ve discussed previously that if you assemble too many, it’s more likely we’ll get caught by humans. Also, if your clan has not been in charge of these murders, I would ask your cooperation to find who is behind them.”

“Why would we help you?” 

“To prove your innocence, of course.”

“We do not care about what the humans believe. They are food, nothing more.”

“Remember that whole ‘It’s not your fault what you’re born’ thing I just discussed? It’s not their fault they were born human. There’s ways to get blood without killing them. But if these murders keep happening, we’ll have a war with the humans on our hands. We don’t need to lose any of our lives over something that could have been prevented.”

“Let them try. We are superior and should be ruling the sheep! You desire us to remain hidden forever, skulking like rats in sewers. I refuse to acknowledge your claim to the throne.”

“I would like to work with the humans so we don’t have to hide as much, but that can’t happen if we keep having people like you who see them as lesser beings.”

He hissed at her, a flame beginning to dance in his palm.

“You  _ dare _ raise flame to the Queen?” Shiro’s voice was like ice, his eyes glowing bright. 

Mia watched quietly for a moment before closing her eyes and focusing on Tojo. When she opened them, she raised a hand, yellow light shooting into him before he collapsed on the ground.

Otoya watched with a small smile.

There was a shout of outrage from the Sano clan second in command, then a flash of red light.

Shiro was thrown behind the throne and out of sight.

The second bared his fangs and aimed his light at her. “Die!”

An idea soon crossed her mind. She focused on him for a moment before red light began pulling out of him.

He screamed, his skin erupting into flame.

She watched quietly until it went silent. She looked around the room for a moment before asking, “Anyone else going to try to kill me?”

The assembled leaders were silent. 

The Sano’s shrank back in fear, muttering amongst themselves.

“The Sano’s need to quit assembling such large groups. And the murders need to stop. If they continue, we will have a problem, understood?” She looked at the group. She then looked at the other clan leaders, “Is there any other business you would like to discuss?”

Everyone shook their heads, retreating out of the room.

“Quite a spectacle you just made.” Otoya admonished when they were alone.

She sighed, “I was expecting an all out war, so it went a bit better than expected.” She stood as she remembered Shiro. She went and found him, pulling him over to a seat and checking him over. 

He lay lifeless, his skin already cooling. 

Mia focused her yellow light into him, pouring her energy out. 

His skin slowly rewarmed, a cough soon following. His eyes blinked in confusion.

“Hey,” she gave him a small smile.

“You saved me… Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“There are other aides. I am not important enough.”

“You’re important to Ryu and I.”

He swallowed, then nodded quietly.

Otoya frowned. “What are you going to do? Pretty sure the Sano’s aren’t going to let this go.”

“I’ll fight them if I have to. Even if I’m fighting them by myself. But I’m going to wait and see what their next move is.”

“You will not be alone. My clan will fight for you.” Otoya promised.

“Thank you.” She sighed. “I know some members of my own clan are mad about the whole Kaito thing.. so I don’t know if they’re still fully on my side.”

“Let me deal with them.” Shiro shakily stood, then exited.

“If you need me, call.” Otoya bowed and followed.

Mia sat down and let her mind wander for a few minutes before standing and heading home. She entered the house quietly.

Ryusei looked up from a book, giving a sigh of relief.

She gave him a small smile, “Well, I pissed off the Sano’s... but we aren’t in a full out war yet.”

“How bad is it?” He got up and approached her.

“Well, they’re mad about the Kaito thing. They also found out about Otoya.. but then I  _ may _ have killed Tojo and his second..”

“A great improvement if I may say so. Is Otoya in danger?”

“I think for now he’s alright. Though Tojo looked at him, he didn’t outright say his name.”

“Okay..” Ryusei pursed his lips thoughtfully. “So, two Sano’s down. They’ll no doubt bicker for a while before appointing a new leader. Might give us time to figure things out. What does Shiro think?”

“He was a little out of it when he left. I had to heal him...” she sighed. “But, he’s going to make sure our clan is still on my side after the other night.”

“If anyone can smooth things over, it’s him. He’s alright though?”

“He should be now,” she nodded.

“Then relax. The danger is contained for now.”

She nodded, “I seriously thought we were going to have a mini war right there in the throne room..”

“If Tojo had had his way, you would have. But I am relieved it did not happen.” He gave her a soft smile. “There is cake in the fridge.”

She chuckled softly and went to get a piece.


	36. Chapter 36

Mia glanced at Isao after climbing into bed, “So.. what do we want to do about a wedding?”

“City Hall?”

“I guess we don’t really have a lot of people to have a big wedding, do we?” 

He frowned. “I’ve upset you.”

She shook her head, “No. I’m just happy I get to marry you, no matter what kind of ceremony we have.”

He looked at her intently. “You’re a bad liar. _Every_ girl wants a big wedding. And I am perfectly alright with anything you want.”

She looked thoughtful, “How about a small wedding somewhere cute. Like a beach or waterfall or something?” 

He smirked before kissing her. “I have the perfect spot.”

“Who will officiate? My dad  _ could  _ do it.. or we could get someone else?”

“Don’t worry your pretty head. I’ve got a plan.”

“I need a dress..” she chuckled.

“Look in the closet.”

She raised an eyebrow and went there, opening the door.

A soft gold dress hung in a plastic bag. It was delicate looking and lacy.

“It’s beautiful..”

“It was your mother’s, apparently. She left instructions to give it to you if you wanted it. Your dad dropped it off.”

She smiled softly before going back to the bed. “So the question is  _ when  _ do we want to get married?”

“ _ My _ choice? Right now.” He grinned. “You women need weeks of prep though.”

“A lot of that is venue and getting the dress and stuff.. if all of that is taken care of, it doesn’t have to be weeks.”

He chuckled. “Good. So when do  _ you _ want to?”

“Maybe this weekend?” 

“Yes, my queen.” He lightly tickled her with a teasing smile.

She giggled and began tickling him back.

He squirmed under her hands, then distracted her with a deep kiss.

She chuckled softly as they parted. “I love you.”

“Love you more. You’re my world. Everything could fall apart and as long as I still had you, I’d be fine.”

She smiled and kissed him again.

He pulled the covers over their heads as he returned it.

That weekend, Mia sat doing her makeup and hair quietly, getting ready for the wedding.

Ryusei knocked, then entered. “You’re gorgeous.”

She blushed as she finished, standing and turning toward him. “Thanks.”

“Ready?” He extended his arm to her.

She took it, giving a final glance at the mirror.

He led her out of the room, revealing a beautiful waterfall behind a fidgeting Isao.

She gasped in awe for a moment then caught sight of him and smiled.

He looked up and his mouth dropped open.

When she got near him, she chuckled, “Hi.”

“Is heaven angry for losing you?” His voice was soft.

She laughed lightly. “You’re pretty handsome in that suit.”

He blushed a deep red.

Her dad cleared his throat.

The wedding went by quickly.

“You may now kiss the bride.” 

Isao lifted her veil and kissed her intensely.

There were cheers and wolf whistles.

Mia grinned as they parted. She took his hand gently.

“I don’t think this smile’s ever disappearing.” He told her softly.

She chuckled, “Well, that’s good because you’re extra cute when you smile.”

He blushed again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He captured her lips hungrily.

She kissed him back until they were gasping for air. 

“Gotta stay alive for the reception, you know.” Kaito’s eyes were twinkling. “Kill him when you’re alone.”

She laughed in response. 

“Careful, scaly. Might give her a handbag for a gift.” Isao mock glared.

“Never happen.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.” Her brother grinned smugly. “You’d miss me too much.”

She smiled at them quietly before asking, “So what’s the plan for the reception?”

“Follow me.” Quinn beckoned. He was standing in front of a shimmering portal.

She raised an eyebrow but followed.

They emerged into a field of bright flowers, a tent set up nearby. The rest of the wedding party were dancing as Shouma dj’ed.

“This is wonderful..”

“Perks of the job.” Quinn chuckled.

She smiled and pulled Isao toward the dance floor.

He gave Quinn an unreadable look before joining her with a laugh.

After a while, Mia moved away to get some air.

“You alright?” Ryusei asked quietly.

“Just needed a break,” she replied. 

He nodded, picking a strange looking fruit off the nearby tree and biting into it. “I’m really glad you’re happy.”

“Are you happy?” She asked softly.

He smiled at her. “Surprisingly, yes.”

She grinned, “Good.”

He finished the fruit, then playfully threw the core at her.

She chuckled and dodged it. 

He laughed and began chasing her.

She giggled until she couldn’t run anymore.

He wrapped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head softly. “Sometimes I think I’m dreaming. Being with everyone like this is unbelievable.”

“Well, you’re not dreaming, unless we’re all in a shared dream,” she chuckled. “I’m glad we’re all together.”

He remained quiet, his eyes sad as he watched Quinn teasing the twins with Isao’s help.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You should go rescue Iz before Ryon pours the champagne down his pants.”

She frowned for a moment before sighing and heading back over to Isao.

“My rescuer!” He grinned and dodged Ryon’s arm.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

“Get a room.” Yamae muttered.

She laughed softly.

“He’s right. I want to kiss you senseless.” Isao whispered.

She blushed, “Maybe it’s time to head back then?”

He nodded, leading her to the portal. “Let them be.”

She followed quietly as she held his hand.

They emerged just outside the mansion. Isao gave her a soft smile before carrying her inside.

She chuckled softly, leaning against him and relaxing.

He took her inside their room, closing the door with his foot.

She smiled as she looked up at him, “You’re wonderful.”

“You make me that way.” He laid her on the bed and kissed her hard.

She deepened it, wrapping her arms around him tightly.


End file.
